Invader Zim Renegades: Season 2
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Betrayal, it cuts deeper than any knife could ever hope to. Gaz is back but it isn't the happy reunion that everyone had expected. Now the Renegades will find out first-hand just how much of the pain they can take before it tears them apart. Can the Renegades learn to separate their emotion from the mission? Or will this one blow of betrayal be the first of many?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim**

 **THEN!**

Just great, not only do our favorite rebels have to put up with Tak, but now Gaz has joined her evil ranks as her minion! Can the Renegades catch a break? And will our new friends with the Irken rebels find Zim before their luck runs out?

Find out…

 **NOW**

 **Invader Zim Renegades:** **Season 2- The Betrayal**

 **Season Summary:** Betrayal, it cuts deeper than any knife could ever hope to. Gaz is back but it isn't the happy reunion that everyone had expected. Now the Renegades will find out first-hand just how much of the pain they can take before it tears them apart. Can the Renegades learn to separate their emotion from the mission? Or will this one blow of betrayal be the first of many?

 **Episode 1: The Madness**

 **Episode** **Summary** \- – It's been 3 months since the Rebels have caused trouble. Have the humans given up, or are they simply trying out a new tactic? Meanwhile Zim is fighting with his feelings for Gaz. He knows she's trouble, but part of him still hopes that the girl he once loved is still there. Will he be able to keep his true identity a secret, or will his unmistakable personality be a dead giveaway?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note:** This Season is the sequel to _Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep01- Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep 20._ So if you have not already read them please do so before continuing. As you know Every Episode of season 1 were individual stories that were divided into three parts. However season 2 will be combined into one story instead of individual stories for each episode. So please let me know how you feel about the new format, before I get too dedicated to it.

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


	2. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep01 (Part 1)

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is late guys, having some trouble balancing work and school lately. But here we are finally, thanks for reading and please review.

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 1)**

 **(3 Months after Gaz's Betrayal…)**

 **[Somewhere in the underground…]**

She hated the smell of human waste…

But to be fair she was sure the humans hated it too, besides the Sewards were the only way she could get around during the day time hours.

Mia's eyes narrowed as she did her best to stay focused, and in high spirits.

It wasn't easy.

Why?

Because Zim hadn't made this easy, then again what had she been expecting? Did she honestly thought the Great Zim would be waving a neon sign with flashing letters that read: I Am Here! Or that some location would have a similar sign saying: Rebel Hideout This Way!

Of course not!

Still, it would be nice if he tried to give them some kind of sign that he had been getting there messages. Mia sighed the moment she arrived to Earth she had started sending out a secret SOS calling sign on any frequency she could think of, calling out to the Human Rebel Resistant Front. However, so far she had received no response.

' _We have to find him.'_ She thought. _'If the rumors are true, than we must tell Zim the truth before he makes a terrible mistake.'_

Yes, they had heard the rumors.

The Tallest had tried to cover it up, but one way or the other the story of Zim being an Amon had spread throughout the Irken Empire like a wild fire. And if it was true, if he really was an Amon then Mia had to tell him the truth.

The truth about the Defectives…

She couldn't help but wonder how it would make him feel?

Would he be angry?

It was likely, after all she was still angry and she had known the truth for five years now!

She also wondered what he would do when he found out.

And as dark as it must sound she was hoping she'd make the Tallest suffer a long and painful death. It was what they deserved after all the pain she, and her fellow Defectives had to endure. Still, she had to remember that this was his choice, yes it was possible that Zim would want nothing to do with any of them, and she didn't blame him.

The Irkens were a cruel and savage race of backstabbing cowards, no wondered Zim preferred the company of humans over his own race. Mia had only been here for 3 months and she could already tell that compared to the Irkens, the humans were a peaceful race. Sure they fought with each other in the past, but the arrival of the Irkens had forced them to see each other as one in order to race towards a common goal.

An Irken free world.

Mia had never seen a race quiet like that of the humans. When she had arrived the humans seemed to have been almost content with the ways of the Irken Empire. Yes, before her arrival they had seemed to be a willing part of the Irken Machine with only one small group of rebels standing in their way.

This was no longer the case.

Ever since she and the Irken Rebels attacked one of water harvesting factories they seemed to have awoken a sleeping giant. Now the humans were rioting in the streets, picking fights with armed Irkens, sometimes with nothing but their bare fist.

Mia wasn't sure why this was but she had heard that recently the Tallest had publicly killed over 20 Human scientist in cold blood, and since then the human Rebels had gone quiet. Was it possible that the humans thought their own rebels were responsible for the water factory?

Most likely, and attacking the most valued string of Irken factories on the planet was defiantly away of sending a clear message.

A Message that the Humans would not be silenced!

And Mia believed in this message, because hers was very similar.

The Irken Empire hated imperfection, and that's what they all were: The Defectives, The Humans, and all the other races that had fallen to the Empire had that in common. They were not perfect, therefore they were not worthy enough to share the same space as the Irken Race.

And for so long they had all bowed their heads and obeyed, but now thanks to her the humans had started a chain reaction that would soon ripple throughout the entire galaxy. For today Mia would report in to her friends in The Resisty, an organization of mixed races that fell victim to the Irken race in Operation Impending Doom 1.

Once she reported to them that the time had come for them to take Arms it would launch an attack on a galactic scale. Yes, the days of the old Irken Empire was coming to an end, and hopefully with Zim's help, they could make it great again.

Which brought her to why she was in the tunnels, in order to get in contact with Lar Nar, the leader of The Resisty, she needed a very tall building to place her long range space transmitter. Once completed she would be able to speak Lar Nar, and give him the go ahead, and with any luck he would know a way to contact Zim.

Mia sighed, it had been a long time since she had seen her old friend Lar Nar, he had once asked her if the Irken Rebels wanted to join him, and his crew. But back then the Defectives were still scared to come out of hiding, they were finally free, and they didn't want to jeopardize that so quickly.

However things had changed now.

After the Irken Rebels found out the Truth they had leaked that truth out to the masses, and now more Defectives had come out of hiding, leaving the Empire and joining Mia, publicly announcing that they were not perfect! Now their numbers were in the hundreds, and there was safety in numbers.

Yes, now they were ready, and they had showed their strength when they made that Water factory fall. There was now nothing left of it, but a large crater in the ground. And with any luck the same would soon happen to the empire. Then from out of the ashes a newer, nobler Irken Race will emerge.

At least that was the fantasy she kept playing inside her head, a fantasy that she believed in so deeply that she had contacted Lar Nar and told him that the Irken Rebels were finally ready to join him.

That had been a week ago, and it was a message that Lar Nar was happy to hear. He informed her that the Irken Ancients had already began training an Army made up of the refuges who managed to escape the purge of the Empire. Of course, Mia was relieved to her that her peoples Ancestors were finally willing to set things right, it was like fate was helping things fall back into place.

The only thing that was missing was Zim…She could only hope Lar Nar would be able to help her find him.

Mia stopped running as she reached her desired location, just above her an old abandon sky scrapper stood, and with any luck it would be just tall enough to allow her transmitter to patch through. She found an opening, and crawled out of the Sewards, rushing into the sky scrapper through a broken window on the bottom floor.

Once inside she squeezes into an open elevator shaft, and uses her PAK legs to climb straight up, only stopping to catch her breath once she is safely on the top floor. She checked her gauntlet, and was relieved to see that they were just high enough for this to work. She wastes no time getting out her equipment from the PAK, assembling the Transmitter in minutes, once done she puts it in position, and flips the machine on.

She is relieved to hear static, it means its functioning properly. She punches in the secret frequency code and waits to be patched through.

Moments later Lar Nar's face appears on the transmission screen.

"Lar Nar?" She asked. "It's Mia can you see me well?"

"Aw Yes, Mia I can, how are you?" Lar Nar asked.

"It's chaos over here." Mia answered keeping a look out for any sign of the enemy ease dropping. "You were right, I think it's safe to say the humans have gotten the Tallest quite distracted." She reported.

"Excellent." Lar Nar said, looking pleased. "I will inform Miz and the others that our time to move is now."

"Perfect, there's just one more thing." Mia said, sounding unsure.

"Go on?" Lar Nar assured her.

"I was hoping to see The Taller Zim, I have some important information that he needs to know." Mia urged.

"My contact with in the Renegades tells me that recent events had forced them to lay low." Lar Nar informed her. "It may be some time before they chance it again."

"Please it's important." Mia assured him.

"Very well I will let my contact know your location, perhaps he will have better luck in getting them to come out of hiding." Lar Nar said.

"Is it really that bad?" Mia asked.

"Well don't tell anyone but someone close to Zim betrayed them shortly before your attack on the water harvest factory." Lar Nar informed her.

Mia was stunned. "One of the humans?" She asked.

"Yes, it cut them all pretty deep; as you can imagine." Lar Nar whispered.

Mia couldn't believe it, she thought the humans were different, but apparently every race had its share of backstabbing scum. "Very well I will patiently await his arrival." Mai informed him.

"Very good." Lar Nar said.

"Right, well I should go before I am compromised." Mia said.

"Of course." Lar Nar said. "Peace be with you Mia."

"And to you as well Lar Nar." She said.

The transmission ended.

Mia wasted no time disassembling the transmitter and retreating back into the Seward, she had been gone long enough. The others would soon grow warry of her absence; "I must not worry them." She whispered to herself.

It was hard always being the strong one, the crazy thing was that Mai never planned to be the leader, she didn't even see herself as leadership material, but everyone looked to her because without her they would all still be in that lab. She was the one who escaped and freed everyone, and to this day they looked to her to lead the way.

It was a heavy burden, but it was one she bared with pride because at least it meant she was doing something.

At least it meant she had a purpose, and she would gladly relive it all over, and over again if it meant that this wasn't all in vain.

 _'It's not.'_ She told herself. _'we will win…we have too!'_

* * *

 **[Back with the Tallest in their Place on Zec…]**

It was quiet…

No correction it was too quiet!

Tallest Red hissed as he paced the throne room, he was on edge. Then again he had been on edge ever since this whole Earth mess begun. So long in fact that he was beginning to think that he would be doomed to be stuck in a constant state of bitter rage.

They should have made their next move by now.

Red was sure that Zim and his human rebels would have made another attempt by now, but to his wonder the enemy seemed to have gone silent.

Had they given up?

Or were they simply laying low?

He wasn't sure, but he had a sickening feeling that the latter was probably the most likely outcome.

Did they know?

Was it possible that Zim somehow knew that there were other defective rebels besides him?

It was possible, and even if he didn't he was sure the defectives would try to reach him, and if they told him the truth…well Red could only imagine the fury that would come from it.

Red shook his head, for five years he and Purple had tried to keep it a secret that a group of rebel defectives even existed, and to his relief the Irken and human populist seemed to be none the wiser. Of course this was good, but it was also very bad.

Why?

Because since no one knew about the rouge defectives everyone assumed the attack on the water Harvest factories had been the work of the Renegades. An attack to retaliate against the Tallest for ordering the deaths of those scientist from the Science Camp.

Now the humans were rioting in the streets, feeling empowered that their fellow humans were not going down without a fight, no matter what the Tallest through at them.

"Red could you please stop pacing?" Purple asked from his throne. "You're making me dizzy." He complained.

"How can you just sit there all calm and what not, while another Amon plots our down fall?" Red snapped. "Look at this!" He pointed to several security feeds of the streets of the earth below. "Chaos everywhere if this gets out, all of the enslaved races of the empire will do the same!"

"Easy." Purple stated. "I don't let it get to me." He answered. "You on the other hand have to stress over every detail."

"Well one of us has to." Red argued, "And obviously that isn't going to be you."

"Fine, perhaps you should ask Tak if she had as plan." Purple suggested. "The sooner we bring Zim and his forces in, the sooner this will all die down.

Red froze, he hadn't thought of that. Perhaps Tak would have the answer, after all her new minion Gaz did know how to get inside of each of their enemies heads. Red smiled, and pulled up his transmitter. "Computer call Tak."

"Calling Cadet Tak" The computer said, and soon Tak appears on the screen.

"Yes my Tallest." Tak asked.

"It's time we use your minion's expertise to our advantage." Red told her.

"Yes my Tallest." Tak agreed. "She is certain that she will be able to identify Zim, and her brother even if they are in disguise." She told them.

"Really?" Purple asked. "How so?"

"She knows them well." Tak answered. "Better than anyone, and while you can fake an appearance and a personality, your true self has a way of rearing its ugly head."

"So why haven't we noticed anything?" Red asked.

"Gaz believes this slip ups would be small, and hardly noticeable to just anyone." Tak explained. "Besides your spy drones are too busy watching everyone, children and adults alike. She however is already in the school and seeking them out as we speak. If Zim, or Dib make the slightest slip up she will pick up on it."

"Well if either of you knows what's good for you than she will." Red hissed.

Tak bowed. "Yes my Tallest."

And with that the Transmission ended.

Tak took a deep breath as it did, and chanced a glance over at Gaz.

Gaz was in her school uniform, leaning against the door frame of Tak's room. How the Empire expected the kids to still attend school during all this chaos was beyond her.

"I just don't get it." Tak finally said. "How could Zim and the others have pulled off that attack? We left them totally poled!"

Gaz was thinking the same thing, her betrayal had paralyzed them, so much so they had to be rescued by Gir, and Keef for crying out loud. "They couldn't of."

"That's because they didn't." General Kazar said, slipping in past her.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked.

"There is a secret that I have been entrusted in keeping for the Tallest." General Kazar said. "One that I believe you are ready to hear."

"Go on." Gaz said.

"Several years ago the science division started performing painful experiments on the defectives to try and figure out why they were defective. In hopes of lessening their numbers." General Kazar revealed. "A group of these test subjects escaped the lab that the experience were being held in, and formed a resistance, and ever since then they have tried to make their existence known to the Empire." General Kazar told them.

"So they're the ones that attacked the factory!" Tak realized out loud. "Not Zim."

"Exactly." General Kazar admitted. "However, I had to make sure the public believed it to be the Renegades. The Tallest have entrusted me to keep their existence a secret."

"Why?" Gaz asked. "What difference does it make? Zim's Defective, why would it matter that there's more than one?"

"Because five years ago the Rebel Defectives hacked into the main three Control Brains and discovered the Tallests' most well-kept secret. " General Kazar told them. "A secret that had been passed down from one Tallest to another for centuries."

"And that secret would be?" Tak asked.

"There is no such thing." General Kazar said.

"No such thing as what?" Gaz asked.

"As a defective." General Kazar said. "Tallest Myuki made it up to weed out the weak soldiers from the strong ones."

Gaz's eyes widen. "You mean there's nothing wrong with them?" She asked.

"Precisely." General Kazar confirmed.

A large smile slowly formed onto Tak's face. "Gaz I think we finally found our Army." She said.

"The defectives?" Gaz asked.

"Yes there is bound to be more hiding in the Empire, and once they find out about the experiments awaiting them if they are ever caught they'll do anything to stay under the radar." Tak said.

"It just might work." Gaz agreed. "But what about this Rebel group what if they rather join them?"

"They might, and in the end that is their choice." Tak assured her. "But most will let fear decide that decision for them."

Gaz nodded knowing that she was probably right, fear had a way of controlling its victims every movement. It was how the Tallest had stayed in control for so long. Unfortunately they did not realize that there was one emotion far more powerful then fear.

Rage!

And soon the Tallest would feel the rage of the entire Irken Empire, and then they would be no more…

It was only a matter of time!

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	3. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep01 (Part 2)

**Author's Notes:** Okay Part 2 is up, enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Joseph hours later…)**

 **[Location: Westville High school]**

Madness…

He had never seen it in such a raw form.

It made his Irken instincts hum with excitement, but he forced that feeling down. That was not who he was anymore, he was not a mindless machine; addicted to insanity and chaos.

No he was a high school student with a very big problem.

Yes, that was it. He had to play the role of the innocent child who just so happened to be freaking out over an Irken History test he had no time to study for.

And Cadet Scamooch thought it was a riot. "Awe I never thought I'd see the day that Joseph Campbell was ill prepared for anything." The cadet sneered.

Joseph smiled, they had been doing this too frequently lately, but no matter how many times his people punched him in the gut he still seeked their company.

Surprisingly no one blamed him, which was strange. He was sure that Gaz's betrayal would tear them apart, forcing them to go back to the time where they were hostel towards each other, but things had changed.

Their agenda had changed.

Back then it was about saving the human race, now it was about saving everyone! Anyone who was ever a victim of the Tallest, and their depravity. Gaz's betrayal did not weaken them, it made them stronger. It proved to them that anyone could be the enemy human and Irken alike, just like they proved to each other that humans and Irkens could work together towards a common goal.

So the fact that Joseph and Cadet Scamooch spent their lunches together on the monkey bars did not anger any of his friends. No it was important that they converted as many Irkens as possible; for one day Irk would have a new order.

"Can you blame me?" Joseph snapped. "Look at that chaos!" He pointed over the school yard fence towards the people rioting in the streets, with several Irken soldiers trying to get them under control.

Trying being the key word, it was strange everyone was so convinced the rebels took down the water factory due to the deaths of those scientist. So much so that every time the Irkens fought the rioters back violently it seemed to only add more humans to the mix.

"So this isn't normal human behavior?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Oh no it's normal." Josh said. "We're just not use to seeing it so close up." He was sitting to Cadet Scamooch's left the three of them seemed have become lunch buddies. Which was surprisingly an easy pill for everyone to except, well almost everyone.

"So where's your posy today?" Joseph asked, looking for Cadet Scamooch's mob of suck ups.

"Oh I ditched them." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "It's nice you know to sit here around people who are not trying to gain something from you."

Joseph winced, he knew the feeling. "Well we want nothing from you." He said. It was true, while the twins were trying to convert the younger Irken they did not expect him to fight a war. He was still so young. Sure most of them were kids, but they made the choice to fight on their own.

And Cadet Scamooch deserved to make that choice for himself as well.

"But aren't you scared of what they think?" Josh asked.

"Not really, besides our instructors are actually encouraging us to be nicer to you humans in hopes of getting all this madness down to a low roar." Cadet Scamooch admitted.

Loud gunshots can be heard in the distance.

"I don't think it's working." Joseph stated the obvious.

"Gee you think?" Cadet Scamooch scoffed.

The three boys break into a fit of laughter.

Joseph smiled it was thanks to Cadet Scamooch that his feelings towards his people were mending once again. At first he was reluctant to continue helping Josh slowly convert their Irken classmates. After all what happened to those human scientist still cut him deep, and yet here he was. It took a lot of convincing on Josh's part, but Joseph decided to continue their mission. And in the end the time spent with the young cadet before them had mended his wounded heart.

Yes, it would appear no matter how many times his people stabbed him in the back, he would always go back to them. Why he had such endless devotion he would never know. But was that devotion enough?

Would his devotion make him a better Tallest then their current ones?

He wasn't sure…

There was a time when he thought they'd never change, but some had already done so, and others would follow. Joseph believed in that now, what he couldn't see is himself leading them.

Was he really the right choice for the job?

After all he was a defective, perhaps his people deserved better.

Joseph sighed, maybe his life would have been so much easier if he never found Earth.

If he just kept traveling off in space, he wasn't stupid, he knew the Tallest hated him, but he wanted a chance to prove his worth, and he thought they had given him one.

He thought that deep down they were still those cadets who had once risked their lives for him.

The small scar on his antenna burned at the memory for deep down he knew the truth.

They weren't those cadets anymore.

None of them were, all three of them had changed. Him for the better, and them for the worse!

And that was how it had to be.

"So what are you going to do about this test?" Cadet Scamooch asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I guess I'll wing it." He mused. "It seems to always work out for my brother."

"Yeah you might want to study a little more." Josh advised.

Cadet Scamooch snickered. "Yee of little faith. I on the other hand doubt Joseph will have a problem, if anything he's just extra nervous because he didn't study as much as he liked. It has nothing to do with whether or not he can do it."

Joseph smiled, the child always thought so highly of him. It made him feel special, for you see it was quite a challenge for anyone to gain an Irken's favor, and that included another Irken. It was strange, when he saved the boy's life he expected no change, and voiced it.

And even after they nearly got Josh killed in that fire Joseph still could not find the will to hate him or any of the cadets involved for that matter.

Why?

Because they could not help the way they were raised, for them this behavior was the norm, but the older Irkens, the soldiers; they knew better. They knew what they were doing was wrong, they were just too afraid to fight back.

But Joseph would silence those fears soon enough.

He stops as a flash of movement interrupts his thoughts. He turns to follow it, and wish he hadn't.

"Well I'll see you worms later." Cadet Scamooch chuckled jokingly, before making his leave.

"Well that went well." Josh said.

"Yes I would seem so." Joseph said, obviously distracted.

"Problem?" Josh asked.

"We've got trouble." Joseph whispered gesturing with his eyes to the right.

Josh looked, and what he saw made his veins run cold.

Rachel was talking to a very familiar and old friend of hers.

Josh gulped. "Gaz!"

* * *

 **(Following Cadet Scamooch…)**

"Enjoy your lunch?"

Cadet Scamooch froze as Vice Principal Gijon blocked his path. "Mr. Gijon Yes it was most informative."

"Do tell." Mr. Gijon hissed.

"Sir I'm only trying to follow orders and set an example by not showing hostility towards my human classmates." Cadet Scamooch said. Of course this was only a half truth, the cadet was still hanging on a small thread of hope that the Vice Principal had been right about them.

That Joseph and his friends were in the resistance.

After all, he had to see Zim, he had to know why he went against everything he was ever taught. He had to know what made him side with the humans.

There had to be a reason.

"You still think it's them?" Mr. Gijon asked.

"If it is then they are better actors then I ever thought possible." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "All they did was stress over a test the whole lunch period."

"Keep trying, they'll slip up eventually." Mr. Gijon told him.

"I will sir." He assured him, and then to himself he said. ' _But if it is them I will not tell you, not right away.'_

Yes, he knew withholding information like this would get him into trouble, but Zim had saved his life. Cadet Scamooch was sure of it, he had sensed the Amon's presence that day, and when he met Zim during the rebel's raid of the school the sent was the same.

It was Zim, he had saved him, and he had also ordered the humans to give the cadets miner injuries, instead of inflicting real harm. Why do that in less he cared?

Everyone was made to believe that Zim was the bad guy, but Zim saved him when his own people tried to kill him. The Tallest hung him out to dry by admitting he wasn't really an Amon, but Zim always went of his way to help them.

All of them.

If he didn't care then the rebels would not use unlethal tactics, they would just kill them off without remorse, but they didn't.

' _I need to know why.'_ He thought.

And he would one way or another.

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit…)**

 **[Location: Underwater Dome]**

He had not been expecting his call…

"Aw Goalit my friend how are you?" Lar Nar asked.

Goalit grimaced at his old friend's words.

"I'm sorry I know her betrayal has cut deep." Lar Nar said.

And he was right it had, but it made no sense. "She was enraged about what the Tallest did to the worthy ones." He said. "She was the one who gave us that information without it our ancestors would not be preparing for war."

"Maybe the Tallest got to her." Lar Nar said.

"I'm not sure." Goalit said.

"What do you mean?" Lar Nar looked confused.

"Call me crazy." Goalit said. "Or desperate, and maybe I am, but what if Tak betrayed us to gain their trust."

"What?" Lar Nar asked.

"I know Tak, and their escape was too easy, Tak would have expected their back up. And no mere student should have been able to catch her by surprise and shoot her." Goalit reasoned.

"You think her and Gaz are playing the Tallest as fools?" Lar Nar asked. "For what purpose?"

Goalit shook his head. "I don't know, I may be wrong it's just she said something to me. Something to make me doubt all of this."

Yes, Tak had said something, it was back when the Tallest publicly killed those scientist, he told Tak that Zim was done with them all for real this time.

Tak had begged him to get Zim to change his mind.

"Promise me you'll find a way." She had whispered.

"Tak why do I have the feeling you leaving us." Goalit had asked her.

"I'm about to do something really stupid." She admitted. "And it might make Zim feel more hatred towards us."

"Tak don't do anything rash." Goalit had ordered.

"Just promise me you'll find a way." Tak whispered.

He promised, and in the end he had found a way to get Zim to stay, and along the way he seemed to get over his anger towards the Tallest.

He always marveled at his will to forgive others, he had the unconditional forgiveness that a leader needed. He was the perfect leader, one that they needed desperately, but convincing him of that was proving to be impossible.

"Well whatever it is it does matter." Lar Nar said pulling his friend from his thoughts. "Not now."

"Somethings Happened?" Goalit asked.

"I know who took out the water factory three months ago." Lar Nar said.

"What?" Goalit was amazed. "Who."

"A group of defectives that managed to escape the empire before being killed." Lar Nar said. "They say they have an urgent message for Zim. That it is the upmost important."

"A group of defective rebels?" Goalit said. "Are you sure they're legit?"

"It's no ploy." Lar Nar assured him. "The Tallest have been keeping them quiet for five years now." He explained. "I offered them a place in the Resisty, but back then they were few in numbers, and too fearful to try."

"But they're ready now." Goalit said.

"Ready and daring." Lar Nar laughed. "I mean they attacked the most important string of factories on the planet. That's quite a statement."

Indeed it was.

"Very well I will inform Zim of their presence." He told his friend.

"What will I tell them?" Lar Nar asked.

"Tell them that if Zim wants to speak with them then the rebels will make their whereabouts known to them." Goalit said.

"How." Lar Nar was confused.

"They'll give them a sign. Goalit said.

"A Sign?"

"They'll know it when they see it." Goalit assured him.

"Is that all you can give me?" Lar Nar asked.

"I'm sorry but after this betrayal we're all very warry to go meet someone on their own turf." Goalit explained.

"I understand. I'll let them know." Lar Nar says. "And Goalit."

"Yes?"

"Peace be with you." Lar Nar said.

"And with you as well." Goalit said before ending the transmission.

"Something has happened?" Elma asked.

Goalit nodded. "It would appear the Renegades will be making a reappearance very soon."

"Do you think their ready?" Professor Membrane asked.

"They'll have to be." Kornelius added. "The world needs them to be."

"But what about what they need?" Professor Membrane asked looking worried.

"I know you are worried for your daughter, and Dib." Goalit told his friend. "But Zim will not let any harm come to them."

Professor Membrane seemed to be assured by his words. "You're right all we can do is be here, and help them the best we can."

Goalit nodded. "Then let's get to work, we've got weapons to replicate."

Seconds later the dome is buzzing with the sounds of inventing.

It was a slow going with all the scrap parts but soon the Renegades would have enough weapons to fuel an army.

And then the real battle would finally begin…

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 2) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	4. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep01 (Part 3)

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Rachel…)**

 **[Location: Westville High school]**

They should have known Gaz would start with her…

After all they were all friends back in the day, Gaz, Zim, Mark, James, Dib and herself.

They should have known Gaz would seek her out, and try to use their old friendship as an outlet to find the resistance.

And yet her presence had caught them off guard.

Rachel forced a fake smile, she couldn't have Gaz suspecting that she had anything to do with the rebels. Speaking of her fellow rebels also shared forced smiles, she was surprised that none of them had ran.

It was relief considering that they had just got back all 25 plus members a few weeks before. It was strange, no one knew who attacked the water factory but the event seemed to re-spark the fire that all the rebels felt before the deaths of those scientist. The need to stop the oppression of the Irken race at all cost.

Even if it meant trampling an old friend, or in Joey's case, an old love interest.

"Hey Rach what's up?" Josh said as he and his brother arrived at the great oak where the rebels gathered every day for lunch. Of course he feels the urge to kick himself the moment the words leave his mouth.

And for good reason.

Gaz gives him a questioning look.

' _Dib use to call Rachel, Rach for short.'_ She looked at the boy more closely.

Could this be her brother?

"Oh this is an old friend of mine Gaz Membrane." Rachel said, nervously. "Gaz this is Josh and his twin brother Joseph." She said introducing them. "They moved her shortly after the great war."

Gaz looked the boys over closely, yes they were twins, she could see that, but she knew Zim had high tech disguising technology so she looked past their features to their personality.

"Hi I'm Josh." Josh said trying to give a kind greeting.

Joseph does not follow his lead. "So what is she doing here?" He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. To be honest he was rather bitter that Gaz stabbed him in the back. He thought she was different from his people.

He was wrong, she was after her own self-interest just like them.

"Joey be nice!" Josh hissed.

"Why?" Joseph snapped. "She's a minion how nice can she be?"

His words stung, but Gaz pushed them aside she's been getting a lot of that treatment from her fellow humans ever since she arrived three months earlier. It didn't bother her much, she was use to people looking at her differently.

"Joey Gaz is an old friend of mine." Rachel insisted giving him a clear; _"What is wrong with you"_ look.

She see what it is in an instant.

It's over between them, the thing that he gave up everything for was now against him, and it cut him deep.

He was hurting.

Rachel knew what she had to do.

"But that's not why you are here is it?" Rachel asked Gaz.

Gaz stiffened, and suddenly the circle of kids she was surrounded by felt more like a cage. The mood had changed. "Rachel I…"

"No I know what happened, you really think the cadets, and the soldiers wouldn't brag about how they used you as bait for your brother!" Rachel yelled. "How could you do that?"

"They promised to spare him, to forgive him for everything. They even said my dad could get his job back at the lab, and he could come home to us. " Gaz yelled, deciding it was best to be honest. It was always easier with Rachel when you were honest. "I just want my family back!"

Joseph's eyes soften, perhaps he had been selfish before, besides it was best for them to cut if off now, after all it wasn't like he could stay once this war was over.

No the humans would want them all gone.

"Well I don't know where he is!" Rachel snapped. "So if you only came over here to pick my brain and cause him grief then go elsewhere!" She cried. "Because Dib was my first friend ever, he was my friend when I was a penniless nobody and I will not betray him."

The guilt washes over Gaz in waves, and she suddenly can't take it.

How could she.

How could she barge over here and demand her to sell her brother out!?

"I'm sorry." Gaz said. "I just had this crazy idea in my head that we could all still be friends." She turns to leave.

James grabs her shoulder. "If you're looking for friends than you can stay." He promised.

Mark nodded. "The truth is we missed you Gaz."

"He's right we've been worried sick about you." Rachel agreed. "Wondering what could have happened to you."

"We're all friends here." Josh agreed.

"All of you?" Gaz asked, it was strange the circle no longer felt like a cage, but like people again. It was like this group breathed as one being.

"The cadets can be pretty harsh." Kathy said. "Large groups like this seemed to keep the bullies at bay."

It made since, besides Gaz was sure the teachers had already suspected this group before after all Mark, James, and Rachel use to hang out with Zim, and her brother.

Surely they already eliminated this possibility.

And yet she couldn't help but feel like this group had been through far more together then just cadets who bullied them around. A group this tight, a group that breathed as one like this meant they had been through far more.

She looked to Josh he wear glasses like her brother, and even had a similar way of carrying himself. Confident, caring, yet overanalyzing even the slightest of details. She could read this all just by the way the boy stood before her.

But if this was Dib then who?

Gaz looked at the twin more closely he was glaring at her still, but the glare was softer. So he wasn't completely heartless, no it was just possible that he really hated backstabbing minions.

Which was true, part of Joseph cover was to treat minions with hostility, after all several had ratted him out to Cadet Scamooch. Who in turn would get him fired from his job, but after seeing him hang out with said cadet so often willingly, and appearing to be enjoying said company many of his fellow classmates would assume he was past this form of hostility.

And he was.

Joseph Campbell had changed his view about minions. Zim on the other hand never hated them, it was simply a part of his cover, and he understood they were just trying to make it in this new world. No Zim was not giving her a hard time because she was a minion.

He was giving her a hard time because he was bitter.

And it's not having a good effect on making Gaz not suspect him.

If anything Joseph's behavior reminds her of how Zim felt when his people betrayed him.

He would give his fellow Irkens the same bitter look he was giving her now.

Could this be it?

Certainly she hadn't found them this easily.

"So Joey is it okay if she stays?" Rachel asked.

Joseph allowed his eyes to meet with Gaz's, he sighs, and suddenly his demeanor changes. He goes from being royally pissed to being openly optimistic. She knows this routine it like Zim's always forgiving nature. Always handing out second, third, and even fourth chances to those who have done him wrong.

She knows this devotion.

She knows that look, always accepting, never judging.

A look that always made her feel warm all the way to the tip of her toes.

"I guess I could give you a chance." He said, the smile on his face is genuine and real.

She knows this smile, she feels the sparks that it never ceased to give her.

"Gaz uh?" He asked offering a hand.

Gaz takes it, and feels the kinetic energy between them. "Yeah my parents always came up with the strangest names." She said returning the smile, she almost sure of it now.

This was him, she had found Zim.

The bell sounds around them and suddenly their hands break apart.

"We'll I better go." Gaz said.

"I'll walk with you to class." Rachel said.

"Really?" Gaz was stunned.

"Yeah sorry for the hostility I guess I let the gossip get t me." Rachel said. "The cadets were making you out to be a bad guy and I forgot to give you a chance." She explained. "That's why we formed this group, they try to manipulate you, get inside you're heads, you know?"

Gaz nodded she knew the feeling, after all every cadet knew who she was.

She was the lover of that traitor Zim, the defect. And they offend teased her for it.

"Bye." Joseph her sheepishly.

Gaz smiled, he never could stay angry at anyone long. That was his weakness, Zim was too forgiving. "Just let me go speak to Cadet Tak first, make sure she's okay with it."

Rachel nodded, and they watched her go.

Mark snickered. "You're such a softy." He teased Joseph.

"I never could stay mad at her." Joseph admitted.

"What now?" Josh asked. "I mean you heard her they're holding my life over her head to manipulate her."

"We know." James said.

"We thought as much." Jamie agreed.

"But for now we can do nothing but watch our backs." Mary added.

"So why let her in?" Amanda asked. "She might figure us out, you heard her she'll do anything to get her family back."

"She's safer in arms reach." Joseph said. "The truth is the Tallest will figure us out eventually, they're not stupid. Sooner or later they will connect the dots with or without Gaz, and they'll come for us."

"And when they do?" Keef asked.

"The closest one to her will grab Gaz and we'll disappear into the depths of the ocean." Joseph answered.

"What about our parents?" Kathy asked.

"Them too." Joseph assured them. "We can't allow the enemy any leverage."

"Then it's settled we're coming out of hiding." Mark said.

"Yes." Rachel agreed.

"To do what?" Steven asked.

"To find out who ordered that attack." Josh answered. "Someone attacked that factory, probably to let us know that we were not alone in this battle we need to meet them somehow."

"How?" James asked.

"Simple." Joseph answered. "They called out to us with a big bang, so we'll answer back with a big bang of our own."

"You think they'll get the message." Kathy asked.

"Yeah how will they know it's us?" Josh asked.

"You know the second water factory?" his brother asked.

They all nodded.

Joseph smiled. "We're gonna blow it up…"

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

"You think it's them?" Tak asked Gaz as she came back over to her.

Gaz nodded.

"I suspected as much." Tak admitted.

"What now?" Gaz asked. "They're trying to keep me close I think they know they'll have to make a run for it soon."

"Let them." Tak assured her. "I'd rather they snatch you up and got you out of harm's way if the need arises."

"And the Tallest." Gaz asked. "We've promised them results."

"Simply we'll tell them it's likely that Zim and Dib don't go to school." Tak said. "Just the other rebels that you don't know. It'll be a dead end."

"They won't be happy." Gaz said the obvious.

"No, but they will find another use for you, I'll make sure of it." Tak promised.

Gaz nodded, and rushed back over to Rachel. "She says it's cool."

Rachel smiled. "Then get a move on." She teased. "And start talking we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Her smile was forced.

Gaz could tell they were afraid that she'd choose to save her brother over their friendship, but Gaz knew better.

The Tallest never kept promises. They'll do the same thing they did to Zim, they will praise Dib for his valiant efforts, and then they will kill him.

' _Not on my watch.'_ She thought, her eyes falling on Josh. _'I just got him back and you're not taking him away from me.'_

' _Not again…NOT EVER AGAIN.'_ She vowed, and it was a promise she planned to keep.

* * *

 **(Back withy Mia…)**

 **[Location: top floor of the abandon skyscraper.]**

 **{Time: Midnight}**

She had not expect such a quick response…

But to her amazement that evening she had set up the transmitter and dialed in the code only to see Lar Nar was waiting on her.

"Aw Mia I have great news." He said.

"You spoke to your friend?" Mia asked.

"Yes he said that if Zim wishes to speak to you than he will give you a sign." Lar Nar said.

"What kind of sign." Mia asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." He assured her.

"Is that all they could give you?" Mia asked, sounding annoyed.

"Be patient, the recent betrayal has them warry to meet anyone new." Lar Nar informed her.,

Mia nodded. "I understand. I will wait for the sign."

"Cheer up Mia, Zim is not one to keep his allies waiting." He assured her once more. "You're bound to see it soon."

Mia hoped he was right, Zim needed to know the truth.

And she would tell him.

No matter what.

* * *

 **Episode 1 - The Madness (Part 3) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	5. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep02 (Part 1)

**Episode Summary** \- Dib begins to realize that he has developed feelings for a certain Irken female. Meanwhile a new group of Rebels have emerged only this time they're not human!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Story Note:** This Season is the sequel to _Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep01- Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep 20._ So if you have not already read them please do so before continuing. As you know Every Episode of season 1 were individual stories that were divided into three parts. However season 2 will be combined into one story instead of individual stories for each episode. So please let me know how you feel about the new format, before I get too dedicated to it.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry this is late guys, I've been helping Emily (My friend) with her dad who just got replacement knee surgery (He's doing fine by the way). And now that he is back on his feet I've decided to put in some me time and continue with my stories.

And for all my loyal readers who have waited patiently for my return I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Goalit)**

 **{Time: Midnight}**

 **[Location: Underwater Dome]**

He had not expected to see them so soon…

After all the world above was in utter chaos, the heat on them should be too hot for them to even think about risking a trip down here.

Dib had thought the same thing, however the Irken police were so busy trying to get the rioting civilians under control, that a group of teens out past curfew had gone completely unnoticed.

The Irkens had lost their hold on mankind, and it was starting to show in the worst of ways.

"You're not going to believe what happened." Keef exclaimed as they all filed into the main hall.

"Some crazy misfits blew up the water factory?" Elma said.

Keef was stunned. "How did you know that?"

"Let me guess." Zim mused. "Your friend?" He asked Goalit.

Goalit nodded. "Lard Nar tells me a group of defective Irken rebels are responsible for the attack."

It was as if the whole base stopped to catch their breath.

A group of Irken rebels…

Was it possible? Could there really be more out there besides Zim?

Zim wasn't shocked to find every eye on him in a matter of seconds.

 _'They're waiting to see how I feel about it.'_ He realized. _'They want to see how I will react.'_

"Are you sure we can trust them?" He asked Goalit.

"Lard Nar says they are legit-" Goalit began, but Zim stopped him.

"No I'm asking you, not him." Zim snapped, eyes blazing red. "Do you think we can trust them?"

Not "I", nor "They" but "We"

It was in that moment that Goalit understood, Zim was asking him if he thought that they could trust another Irken. Just mere months ago Goalit would have answered yes in a heartbeat, but now he wasn't so sure. Before Tak's betrayal he thought that all Irkens wanted to escape the monstrous world that the Tallest had forced them into. However, he was beginning to see that this wasn't entirely true. Some of their people actually wanted things to stay this way. And with that said, could he and Zim really afford to trust one of their own ever again?

The answer should have been an easy no, but Goalit could still remember his doubts about the betrayal, perhaps it was just denial, or empty hopes; but he didn't wanted to think it was all a ruse to gain the enemies trust. But what if he was wrong?

What if this was a ruse?

Sure Lard Nar said he had known these Irken rebels for years, but what if the Tallest had been using them as a ploy to get defectives to come out of hiding? It wasn't a hard to believe, after all the Tallest had done similar things before.

No, he had to have faith in his people, for Zim's sake, besides if it was a ploy from the Tallest they would have had Irken rebels attack a target of small value, not one of their most expensive war assists. Without those factories the rebel forces of the whirlpool galaxy would not get the water that they were promised for their surrender. This would cause them to raise arms again, and take back their galaxy.

It was a move the Renegades could not afford to ignore.

"Yes." He finally said. "We can trust them."

Zim seemed to nod at this answer, his eyes returning to their usual ruby color. "Thank you, for giving it some thought." He said honestly. "I'm glad that I at least have you."

Those words cut deep, reminding Goalit just how little faith Zim had in their people, but hopefully with the help of these Irken rebels he could continue to heal. "So what's the plan?"

"We send our new friends a message." Zim stated simply.

"How?" Crystal, the Blind Bandit asked. She had been polishing the newly replicated weapons.

How she did this blind James would never know.

"We're going to take down the other factory." Dib answered her.

"That won't be easy." Professor Membrane said. "Now that one of the only two within the city are gone, the Irkens will guard it well."

Dib nodded. He knew his father was right, they had to play this smart, even with their new weaponry this would not be an easy task. After all they were going to blow up a factory in hopes of attracting the attention of their new allies. This meant they could not just simply leave after the explosion was done, they had to stay there, and hold their ground until these Irken rebels arrived.

If they arrived at all!

The thought seemed to cross all of their minds, and the members of the Renegades looked to their leaders awaiting their final word.

Zim looked to Dib, wondering was this the best idea?

Where they ready for an all-out war, because that is what they were about to start.

Zim looked to Mark, who gave him a firm nod. None of his past hatred for the Irken showed in his eyes; not anymore. That ship had finally sailed, now a great amount of trust, and respect had replaced detestation for the once Irken Invader.

Mark then looked to James hopefully, and was met with the same look he always received from his slightly taller, always joking cousin. It was a look that told him that they could always do anything, as long as they did it together.

James then looked to Rachel, and that look shifted, things between them were still hazy.

Rachel resisted the urge to bite her lip, she had asked James for a break from their relationship the night Gir had gone berserk, and for a while he asked like a child about it. However, Gaz's betrayal has helped them both look at the break in a better light.

They had a higher calling to answer, the world, no the universe needed them to focus on stopping the Irken Empire before they swallowed them all whole.

Love was patient, and everlasting, and if the two of them were meant to be than they could always pick up where they left off after the war was over.

Over…

James liked the sound of that, he almost forgot a time without war, and conflict. He gave Rachel a smile, and when she returned it he knew.

They would be just fine.

Zim nodded, they were all on the same page. "It won't be easy." He said, addressing the Renegades as a whole. "This will be our most dangerous mission yet."

They all nodded.

"A mission we might not all return from." He said openly.

This statement should have cause hesitation, after all the Irkens had been lenient with them so far, resorting to capture rather than lethal force. However Zim knew that his people would not take the same route much longer, especially for this mission. This was the last water factory on the planet. Sure there were other factory's that were human made, produced ages ago in order to purify water. But theses factories were special, the residence of the Whirlpool galaxy could not drink the water that humans purified. The Factories made by the Irkens removed more than just dirt, and microscopic organisms.

Water from these factories were 100% pure!

And without them Irk would spend years rebuilding, and the residence of the Whirlpool galaxy would not wait years. They would revolt and galactic war would follow.

And this is why Zim was warning them about the possibility of death. The Irkens will do whatever it takes to prevent galactic war, including killing some earthling kids.

They had to be prepared to never return if they were to be so unlucky to be hit by a lethal blow.

Still, even with this information brought into light, no one back out.

No, they were in too deep to back down now, they could not go back to their normal lives even if they wanted to. Their conscience would not let them, they were the kind of people that could not turn away from those in need. Some of them had tried, but soon found themselves wanting to stop the suffering; and soon they found themselves back within the fold.

Dib watched as one by one the Renegades nodded their agreement.

Yes, they were all in on this.

"Then let's get started…." Zim said.

Dib grimaced as a new wave of fear washed over him. What if the Tallest sent Gaz and Tak to stop them?

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, their eyes met and he too could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

He then looked to Zim and realized he too looked worried.

Could they hurt Gaz?

Dib could feel his hands shaking slightly, and it wasn't because of Gaz. No, Dib knew Gaz could take care of herself, he didn't fear her; knew she wouldn't hurt him. So why? Why was he shaking?

Because his fear wasn't for Gaz, but for Tak.

Could he really face her again? So far he had managed to avoid her at school, but what if he saw her at the factory. Dib bit his lip, he had somehow convicted everyone that her betrayal had not affected him, but that was a lie.

 _'How could I have been so blind'_ He wondered. He remembered the way she spoke to him, how he could almost hear a caring tone in her voice when she spoke of his sister assuring him that she was okay. He remembered the way it felt to hold her hand when they jumped into the water together, the night he first showed her the dome.

Her hand had felt so right in his…

Dib's eyes widened. _'No it can't be.'_ He thought. _'It's not possible.'_

But it was, it was very possible.

Dib Membrane had fallen in love with the enemy!

* * *

 **(Back with Mia hours later,)**

 **[Somewhere in the underground…]**

The waiting…

It sliced into her like the knives of torture that she had learned to fear so well.

"You would think we'd be use to this." An Irken female, with light blue eyes named Tesi broke the long silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"All our lives we've been waiting." Tesi answered, without giving a pause. "All our lives we've waited for freedom, to be allowed to walk beyond the shadows." She sighed. "Will we ever stop waiting?"

"They will give us a sign." Mia assured her comrade.

"How can you be so sure?" Tesi challenged. "Besides what if he doesn't like what we have to say?"

Mia's breath caught in her throat, this was their greatest fear. What if the news they had to share only drove Zim away?

"We must have faith that our words will give him strength." Mia assured her once more. "If not us than who?" She challenge. "Who will tell him the truth?"

Tesi seemed to nod. "He deserves to know." She seemed to agree. "But are we the right people to tell him?" This question stopped Mia for a moment, and that moment was all the clarity that Tesi needed. "No we are not."

"Then who should tell him!" Mia snapped. "Who should tell him that there is nothing wrong with him?"

"I know you mean well." Tesi whispered. "And I support your judgement, but Taller Zim is not going to want to hear it from other defectives."

"Other defectives?" Mia asked.

Tesi nodded. "If we tell him, he might not believe us, he might think it's a made up story to gain his pity." She reasoned. "You said it yourself, they don't know who to trust anymore."

"So we tell him nothing!" Mia was very cross now, but Tesi never rose her voice, it was not her style.

"We destroyed the Water Factory, that's all the proof we need to prove we're serious." She assured Mia.

"You still did not answer my question." Mia said, her voice grave. "If not us than who?"

"We must have faith that Taller Zim will come to know the truth in his own time." Tesi assured her. "Trust me, this is for the best."

Mia was not surprised to find herself nodding in agreement. She was a good leader, but only because she listened to the advice of her comrades. If she stopped doing that now, than she would become the enemy.

She would become the Tallest.

If Tesi felt like they should not be the ones to tell Taller Zim the truth then so be it. She had to trust the judgment of her people.

"We can discuss it with the others if you are still unsure." Tesi suggested.

Mia nodded. "They should all have a say in this."

Tesi seemed to agree, and silence soon fell over them once again.

"We should move on." Mia said, breaking the silence once more. "We have been gone too long."

Tesi smiled, Mia never wanting to keep them waiting, she feared they worry if she was gone too long. And she was right, they did get a little antsy as the hours dragged on. So without a word of conflict to her suggestion Tesi allowed Mia to lead her back to their home.

Home…

No, it was a dwelling, the Irken rebels had not known a real home for a very long time, but hopefully Zim could finally show them the way.

Tesi wondered what it would be like once the new Irk was formed. Would Taller Zim base the new Irk off of the morals he had learn here on Earth?

She hoped so.

It would seem like all they could do was hope. It was funny because the Irkens were never taught to be a hopeful race. They had no need to hope, they had a right to everything! Why hope for something when it was already yours for the taking?

But now they needed hope, it was like a life support system that kept them going. Without hope they had no purpose, no drive, and no reason. With it they had the eternal flame of endurance that allowed them to see through the darkest of days.

Yes, hope was everything to them now, and without they were nothing.

No, they were less than nothing, if there was such a thing.

Mia did her best not to crumble under the pressure, she wanted to Tell Taller Zim everything, but Tesi had a point if he was not ready to hear it now they could drive them away. She needed to have faith that Taller Zim would come to learn the truth in his own times as they had done.

She could only hope that he wouldn't take long, with that thought still fresh on her mind she lead her comrade deeper into the underground.

* * *

 **Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	6. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep02 (Part 2)

**Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 2)**

 **(The next Afternoon)**

 **[Location: Westville High]**

Avoidance…

Dib thought he had mastered the art.

He thought wrong!

However in his defense Gaz was like a sibling blood hound who could always smell him coming from a mile away.

"Hey Josh what's up?" Gaz asked.

Dib, or Josh (as he was pretending to be at the moment) did his best not to show his distain. Ever since Gaz approached Rachel the other day, Gaz has placed herself right in the middle of the group. Of course everyone was happy to have her around, however it made discussing their plans almost impossible.

Not to mention she was most likely here to scope out who the enemy was.

Yes, Dib knew his sister was trying to pin point who he was disguised as, there was no other reason why the Tallest would use her here. And that was why he was avoiding her, Gaz was his sister, she knew him better than anyone, and the longer he stayed around her the more likely she was going to figure him out.

But it wasn't like he could just run away, no that would make Gaz even more suspicious of him. What he needed was a way out of this current situation.

"Hey Gaz, uh lovely weather we're having hu?" he asked, only to feel like kicking himself seconds later. _'Did I just seriously say "lovely weather we're having?"_ '

 _'Please tell me he did not just say that.'_ Gaz shook her head, at this rate someone would notice. She looked around fearfully at their Irken classmates. Every one of them knew why she was here, she was sure of it. Rumors spread like wild fires among the Irkens, and they noticed everything!

And to her dismay she can already see some of them whispering.

"Hey Raki." Scamooch whispered to a member of his posse. "Why is Tak's minion so interested in the Campbell family?"

Raki's eyes widen. "You didn't hear?" She whispered. "Gaz is strictly here to try to find the Rebel leaders" She whispered. "You know the Dib and the traitor Zim."

Scamooch's eyes widen, as he seemed to look at Josh in a new light.

Was it possible?

Did she really think that child could be Zim, or her brother?

"That's impossible." Scamooch said. "Sure the Campbell boy is a trouble maker, but to think he's something more than a pathetic child is foolish."

"You sure you're not just saying that because you're friends?" Raki dared to ask.

"I am not friends with him!" Scamooch growled. This wasn't the first time his fellow cadets had accused him of getting chummy with the humans.

"Oh come on you hang out with them every day at lunch." Raki went on. "And it's changing you."

"Is not!" Scamooch argued.

"You're nicer to them, and you look down on us when we are not." Raki argued.

"No I'm following orders!" Scamooch yelled. "Principal Razi said not to give the students a reason to riot like their parents are doing in the streets just outside the school!"

"That doesn't mean become their friend it means avoid them!" Raki yelled back. "Can't you see?" She asked. "You're turning into one of them!"

Scamooch stops, his mouth falling open in surprise.

Did she really think that?

Did she really think he was becoming a human lover?

He suddenly looked around him, and noticed all eyes were on him.

Did they all think this way about him?

Did everyone see him as a weak, pathetic traitor?

"You're wrong!" He yelled. "And just for that you can consider yourself expelled."

"You aren't an Amon." Raki challenged. "You can't make that call anymore."

"I'm still top of this school!" Scamooch hissed. "And when I am done you'll be lucky to get a job as a Janitor drone." He marched off then in a fitful rage.

Gaz sighed in relief, Cadet Scamooch's outburst had caused the other cadets to forget about her and Josh, who had continued to walk down the hall. "Look I know you're a little unsure about me." Gaz said. "I don't blame you."

Dib suddenly feels guilty, how could he avoid his own sister! "It's not that." He said, but it's a lie, and they both know it. "No offense you're just kind of scary."

Gaz smiled. "I have that effect on people."

Dib laughed, he couldn't help it. He missed days like this, days were he and Gaz walked the halls of this school total indifferent to everyone around them. It was strange he never thought he'd come to miss those days, but he did. Or perhaps he just missed Gaz in general.

"Gazline there you are." Tak said as she walked up to them.

Dib's heart literally races at the sight of her, as his face heats up. He imminently hates himself for it! How could he love her? What was there to love? She was bossy, demanding, controlling, and most importantly she had stabbed him in the back without a second thought. And yet Dib loved her determination, her strong since of independence, she was strong, and intelligent. He didn't care that she was like a green bug eyed alien. In fact Dib found that he liked those purple bug eyes; they made him feel like she could see inside his soul.

He wasn't sure why he had these feelings, or when they started to develop, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Gaz had felt about Zim. "I should go find my brother before we miss the bus." He said, before running away.

He couldn't help it, he and Tak were in a weird place right now. Besides even if he did have feelings for her he didn't want to act on them.

Why?

Because Zim and Gaz had acted on their feelings, and now the chances of them getting back together were slim to none. Zim had to go back to Irk and fix it for the betterment of all races, and Gaz would stay here with them.

Did knew Tak would want to be with her own people, and to force her to stay here was selfish, besides the chances of her feeling the same way was impossible. Tak hated the touchy feely stuff.

No it was best to not even get involved with the Irken female, after all either way Dib would end up with a broken heart.

* * *

 **(Staying with Gaz)**

"So which one is that one?" Tak dared to ask as they watched Josh make a run for it.

"Defiantly Dib." Gaz scoffed. "He always did run from complicated situations."

"So then the other one is Zim." Tak stated.

"I think so." Gaz admitted. "So what does that mean?"

"Well the Tallest have no reason to suspect them otherwise the teachers would have at least had them investigated by now." Tak said. "As long as they stay careful, and we at least look like we're looking for them I am sure the Tallest will begin to believe that the rebels are members of the Underground."

Gaz nodded, that would be her first guess if she did not know her brother as well as she did. "Okay so we keep looking, but produce no results."

Tak nodded. "It's for the best, sooner or later the Tallest will have no choice but to look elsewhere."

"If only they would look there faster." Gaz whispered.

Tak couldn't agree more. "Say Gaz what does it mean anyway when a boy turns red like that?" She asked.

"What." Gaz asked.

"Josh, his face was red just now, what does that mean?" Tak asked.

Gaz thought for a moment, she did vaguely remember his face turning red at the sight of…Tak?

Tak notices as a creepy smile slips on Gaz's face. "What? What is it?"

"He likes you." Gaz mused.

"Likes me?" Tak asked confused.

"You know, like the way I feel about Zim." Gaz whispered teasingly.

Tak's eyes widen. "What? No, of course not, I, he...we."

Gaz laughed, she had never seen Tak so speechless. "So I'm guessing he's not the only one."

"Let's not go there." Tak said as she shook her head. "I'm not judging Zim or you, but he chose you, and look where that got you both."

Gaz nodded. "You're right, maybe our people shouldn't mix." She hated to say it, but perhaps it was true, maybe they were just too different.

"Besides we're all going our separate ways when this is all over, so why get involved." Tak added.

Gaz smiled. "You know that doesn't answered weather you like him or not."

Tak bites her lip. "That is beside the point, now you will speak nothing more of this hogwash!" She demands.

Gaz laughs, classic Tak denial to the very end, and yet Gaz didn't press further. After all Tak was right the chances of them all staying on Earth together was very low. Why risk the heart break, it was best to just let it go.

That way no one got hurt.

* * *

 **(Back with Scamooch)**

He should have expected him to come to his rescue.

Joseph was always coming to his rescue.

"What do you want?" Scamooch snapped, he had been sitting on the monkey bars for quite a while now feeling down and full of self-pity. "Come to make me look even worse."

Joseph flinched, of course he knew what Scamooch meant by this. Raki and his fight had been just after final bell, and everyone was in the hall trying to catch the bus to go home. So of course everyone heard the outburst between him and Raki. In truth Joseph and his brother had been trying to sway the younger cadet, but they never thought the child would actually come around. Nor did they think about how it would effect Scamooch.

They were pushing him further away from his peers, which had not been the desired effect. They had hoped his peers would follow his lead, but no it would appear Scamooch was not as powerful as he once was.

But that was beside the point, the point was Joseph felt responsible for putting the child in this situation. So he came out here to check up on him, only to find him wallowing in self-pity. It made him sick, of course Joseph knows that this is simply his Irken instincts kicking in.

Irkens see themselves as better than this, better than some baby who drowns in their own tears because someone hurt their feelings.

"WELL!" Scamooch snapped, when Joseph didn't answer right away.

"Well what?" Joseph asked. His tone was harsh, and for good reason.

It was an Irken thing, one that only an Irken could understand, to be caught rolling around in self-pity was disgraceful, and to encourage it was unheard of. Joseph knew this so instead of fueling the cadet's self-pity he decided to remind him of who he was.

"What do you mean "'Well what!'" Scamooch demanded. "I asked you a question worm!"

Worm,

Worm was a good response.

Joseph climbed up the monkey bars, and sat down beside him. "That's right I'm a worm, and you're the Irken." He said. "You're the top of the class, and we should all be grateful to be in your presence."

"What's your point?" Scamooch asked.

"You're an Irken aren't you?" Joseph asked.

"Yes." Scamooch answered.

"Then act like one."

Scamooch froze, was it just him, or did Joseph's voice sound more sinister than usual. He almost sounded like he was more Irken than human. "What…did you say?" he asked as he seemed to look at the boy beside him as if for the first time. Raki said Gaz was probably hanging out with Josh a lot because she thought the Campbell twins where Zim and Dib in disguise.

Was it possible?

Had Scamooch been staring his target right in the face this whole time?

For months now he had been looking for Zim, desperate to ask him why he betrayed them for the humans. Was it possible that Zim had been right by his side all this time?

After all didn't everyone think he was too perfect to be human?

Too well kept, too polite, too mindful of his actions to be just another carefree child?

Was it possible?

Joseph gives him a harden look, and it just might be his imagination, but Scamooch can kind of see it. A stern Irken glare of disappointment, and of course if Joseph was Irken he would have a right to be this way towards him.

"You heard me." He said. "Now I don't know much about Irkens, but I know they don't act like this."

"They…" Scamooch is too stunned to speak.

"They?" Joseph asked. "Who is at the top of the class?" he snapped.

"I am." Scamooch whispers.

"You, you are better than they are!" Joseph told him. "That's what you tell everyone. Well people who are better don't let people below then get the better of them."

Scamooch blinks, he's completely poled by this new side of Joseph, it was completely against his character to act this way. No that was wrong there was one other time that Joseph had acted out of character.

It was the day Rene and the others nearly killed him.

Joseph had been this way too, his voice stern, and full of rage.

What if it was possible?

What if he was Zim?

 _'If he's Zim he saved my life.'_ Scamooch thought. _'Yet he betrays us by helping the humans.'_

Why?

Surely he does not think he can choose both, However it's plain to see that he does.

"I thought you would want me to act more human." Scamooch finally said.

"You are not human." Joseph said. "You are an Irken, and you are a more intelligent race, but just because you're better doesn't mean you walk all over everyone."

"I don't understand." Scamooch admitted. "If I am better what does it matter?"

"You do not have to be human to be humane." Joseph hissed. "You are better because you treat us better, not because you fault your superiority while walking all over us."

Scamooch is floored, he was so confused. Joseph was practically declaring to him that he was Zim, and yet he was too speechless to point it out. Not only that but he was with the humans whether he was Joseph or Zim. So why try to dig him out of his rut the way an Irken would.

What was he trying to prove?

"I am an Irken!" Scamooch finally snapped. "And you suggest that I treat you as my equal why!"

"You hate the way Raki just treated you yes?" Joseph asked.

Scamooch thought for a moment, and nodded.

"That self-pity you're feeling right now that is how you make us feel every day." Joseph told him. "However, we humans never get you back for it, we don't look down on you, or push you into locker. We don't pull your hair, or get you fired at your jobs, we don't get even."

"And you think that makes you better?" Scamooch finally asked.

"Nothing that I do makes me better." Joseph admitted. "I am better because of those around me, those who have helped me become the person I am. I am better because I treat people the way I want to be treated. I am better because I use my superiority to help better those around me instead of walking all over them."

"Only weaklings do that!" Scamooch hissed.

"No only weaklings roll around in their self-pity." Joseph corrected him. "My point is don't let cadet Raki tell you what to do. Don't let her force you to be something you're not, you shouldn't have to hide the fact that being nice comes so naturally. Don't let people change who you are."

"Don't you get it worm?" Scamooch snapped. "I am nothing, nothing but a lowly cadet. Just a face among thousands of others. No one would bat an eye and I was gone come tomorrow."

Joseph suddenly pinches him.

"What was that for!?" Scamooch hissed.

"Strange I can feel you." Joseph said. "I thought you weren't supposed to touch nothingness." He shrugs and jumps off the monkey bars. "Oh well have it your way, I'll stop treating you like a lowly human, and you can keep letting her get to you."

Scamooch is now more confused than ever. Was he being sarcastic? Or serious? Should he continue acting nice to the humans? Or should he heed to Raki's warning about how they were changing him?

It was odd, he didn't feel like he had changed, if anything, he felt like he always did. Besides if he really thought about it, if he had changed it wasn't because Joseph had saved him, no it was because his so called friends had tried to beat him to death. Yes, he even remembered thinking that he had deserved it for flaunting his power over them, power he really didn't have.

"Oh and by the way." Joseph said as he walked away. "I would notice if you were gone, because that's what friends do; they notice things."

"Friends?" Scamooch asked.

"No your right I forget Irkens don't have friends, they only have a posse who they take turns with stabbing each other in the back." Joseph challenged.

"I've never stabbed you in the back!" Scamooch yelled.

"You are now." Joseph told him as he turned to face him. "Do you know what makes me better than you Scamooch?"

"Surprise me!" Scamooch challenged.

"I don't let people's words get to me, and I don't try to change who I am." Joseph said. "The truth is there will always be someone who disses you for what you stand for, but as an Irken, as a human, as a person they have no right to tell you how to live your life. Because it's yours, you are not Nothing. You are Cadet Scamooch, top student of Class 2-D, so act like it, and be a student that motivates both humans and Irkens alike. Be the one who links us together as a school, as a community, because weather you like it or not this is our planet. Mine, yours, theirs .We all live here, we all have to deal with each other. So why not learn to get along?"

So that was his game? Scamooch realized. A lesson on equality, and not letting people's words get to you. Scamooch had to admit the kid was a very powerful speaker, than again if he was Zim this could easily be explained by his age.

Joseph did sound old, and wise at times, like he's been around way longer than 17 years.

"Do what you want." Joseph finally said as he left to go catch his brother and the bus before they left him behind. "Just don't go back to treating us like dirt, you're better than that."

Scamooch just watched him go, too stunned to say or do anything.

Joseph didn't bother to turn around to give him one last glance. He knew Scamooch would soon realize he was right, and pick himself up.

After all it's what Irkens do.

Besides he had more important matters to deal with. Tonight the Renegades would start planning their attack on the water factory, and they needed him focus. Which meant Scamooch would just have to wait.

Scamooch watched him go, more sure now than ever before. He had to find out once and for all if Joseph was really the goody good two shoes he pretended to be. And there was only one way to do that. The cadet smiled as he jumped down from the monkey bars and followed Joseph without his knowledge, and he would keep following him until he knew the truth.

And if the truth turned out that he was Zim?

Well he'd cross that bridge when he got there, but first he had to find out, it was the only thing he could think about! He had to know why Zim chose them over his own people, and he would find an answer.

No mater what!

* * *

 **Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 2) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	7. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep02 (Part 3)

**Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Scamooch…)**

 **[Location: Campbell family's new home.]**

 **{Time: Well Past Midnight}**

Trouble…

Oh yes he was in so much trouble.

' _I should have left for Zec hours ago.'_ He told himself as he watched Joseph sleep from a nearby window. He of course would have left hours ago, but if he came back late with nothing to show for it then his punishment would be several times worse.

' _Nothing's happening!'_ He thought bitterly. _'Nothing has happened in hours!'_

And it was true, Scamooch had been watching Josh and Joseph all day since school let out, and not once did they act out of the norm. _'This was a waste of time.'_ He screamed inwardly. ' _I can't believe I let Raki's words get to me. Of course he's not Zim!'_ The cadet brushed the filth off of him in disgust, his instructors would kill him for being out late for nothing.

Suddenly a flash of movement catches his eye, Scamooch looks back at the window to see Joseph's bed is empty.

"Hello what is this?" he asked as he ran along the side of the house to the kitchen window, and what he saw there made him freeze in his tracks. There in the kitchen was four figures: Josh, Joseph, and then to his surprise another Josh and Joseph! Two sets of Campbell twins stood in front of a secret opening in the kitchen wall. Odd he didn't remember these homes having any secret door ways.

"We don't have much time." One Joseph said.

"I'm activating the Sleep Time program now." A Josh answered as he fiddled with the other set of twins.

' _Wait program!'_ Scamooch suddenly understood. They were robot doubles, Josh and Joseph had robot doubles, but why.

The answer was obvious…

"They are members of the resistance!" he whispered proudly. "I found them!" Yes, he found them, but that didn't mean they were Zim and Dib, no he had to be sure, he had to follow them to where ever they were going.

"Okay I'm done." The real Josh said.

"Doubles go to bed." Joseph said.

The robot doubles instantly obey, and soon replace each of them in their beds.

"Okay let's go." Josh said.

Scamooch watched as they walked into the secret passage, and disappeared, the wall sliding shut behind them. _'I have to get in there.'_ He thought as he tried the window.

LOCKED!

Of course it's locked despite their age these rebels where not amateur, they knew what they were doing. Still he had to try, so try he did. He tried every window to no avail, nothing was unlocked. _'It's no use.'_ He thought only to find his face in the dirt. "Hey." He shouted realizing he had tripped over something. He looked to see that it was a rock he picked it up and growled. "Stupid rock." As he threw it at the window.

The sound of shattered glass greeted him.

"Oops!" Scamooch hid in some nearby bushes, waiting for the robot doubles to come and investigate.

They never did.

Scamooch smiled as he left his hiding spot to investigate the now broken window. It was completely shattered, and just big enough for him to get through. He crawled into the home, trying his best not to cut himself. He then ran over to the kitchen wall, and started feeling around. There had to be a button, or lever or something to open this wall, but there wasn't! It was just a smooth surface, not even a chip in the paint. "How?" he wondered.

Perhaps it was something less obvious, like a lever posing as an object somewhere else in the room. Scamooch looked around for anything that might be out of place, and that's when he sees it, a bowl of fake apples on the table, obviously for decoration. However one apple looks redder than the others, it's a very subtle difference, but one none the less.

He picks up the apple. _'Please work.'_ he thought before giving it a squeeze, his breath caught as the wall slid open. A wicked smile spread across his face.

Bingo!

* * *

 **(Back with Goalit…)**

He swore this deranged SIR unit chose the worse times to go berserk!

"Gir come down from there!" Goalit ordered. "And give back the Mind Ray before someone gets hurt!"

"No! I want tacos!" Gir screamed. He was running up and down the rafters of the Dome with the Mind Ray in his hands shouting it in random places. Everyone in the base had to dodge the line of fire or fear the worse.

"Seriously!" Elma shouted. "Does he only listen to Zim?" She screamed as they all dodged blows from the ray gun.

"Please he barely has control over this pile of trash!" Kathy cried.

"What does it even do anyway?" Keef dared to ask.

"It allows you to switch people's bodies." Goalit explained as he dodged a blast. "I plan to use it so we can switch with the Guards of the water factory."

"That's perfect." James exclaimed. "No one will ever know it's us!"

"Not if we never get a chance to use it!" Elma cried. "Please Gir I worked really hard on that device."

"Not until I get tacos!" Gir screamed as he jumped down to the rafters and ran to the docking bay.

"Gir get back here!" Mark shouted. "We don't have time for this!" he pointed out as he gave chase, but it was no use, the bot was just too fast and seconds later he was exiting the docking bay and diving into the watery sea.

"Please tell me he did not just take a weapon off this base." Mark begged.

"He did." Jamie told him as she caught up to him.

"Zim is going to kill us." Mark groaned.

"Just think of the horrors he could cause!" Mary screamed. "He could be switching people's bodies as we speak!"

"We'll go after him!" Jamie stated as she ran for her water cruiser. "Kathy, Mary hurry we haven't a moment to lose."

The siblings did as instructed and soon they were heading out into the ocean to find Gir.

"They'll need help." Goalit said. "Mark contact Zim and let him know Gir's up to his old tricks."

"He's not gonna like this." Mark pointed out, but did as he was told none the less, pulling out his communicator before dialing Zim's number.

"Let's just hope he's in a good mood today." Goalit thought out loud.

"Zim in a good mood?" Kornelius laughed. "Now that would be a sight."

Professor Membrane nodded his agreement. "We are more likely to see the Tallest surrender."

Goalit knew they were right, Zim was unpredictable, and always chose anger over rationality. However, that was the old Zim, the new Zim was different…sure he had his weak moments, but Goalit would like to think that Zim was becoming a more understanding person. A future leader with loads of wisdom, and a good head on his shoulders. Or this could just be wishful thinking, you really could never tell with Zim.

He sighed. "Well let's just hope he breaks it before he can cause real damage."

"There's a possibility that it doesn't even work." Elma said trying to reassure him. "I mean we have never made one before, and we have yet to test it."

"Yeah." Crystal agreed. "Besides even if it does work doesn't the ray have to hit two or more people at the same time before it works?"

"She's right." Elma agreed. "In theory if the ray only hits one person nothing will happen because there is no one to switch with."

Everyone seemed to breathe a little easier after that, after all the odds of that happening where slim to none, unless of course Gir ran into someone with really bad luck.

And of course that's exactly what Gir did!

* * *

 **(Back with Scamooch ...)**

After he got the wall to open Scamooch bravely followed the dark pathway down into the ground where he was soon greeted by the old Seward System. _'So that's how they've been traveling around.'_ Scamooch realized. _'They have secret tunnels that lead into the ground and connect to the human waste tunnels. Which they use to secretly travel to their base. '_

It was genius.

He could hear voices in front of him, no doubt Joseph and Josh were still close.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Josh whispered.

"Elma messaged me about an hour ago." Joseph answered. "Something about a device that she made. She thinks it will help us get in unnoticed."

"Unnoticed? How?" Josh asked.

Scamooch wanted to know this too, he also wanted to know what they needed to go unnoticed for. What big scheme were they planning? These were the questions that swarm through his head as he followed them further and further down the tunnel.

It was a rather lengthy journey, and the longer they went walking the more nervous Scamooch became. What if the journey was hours long? He'd never be home by morning. Or the two suddenly remembered that they forgot something, and had to turn around? They'd catch him in seconds!

' _Perhaps I should just go back and report this.'_ He thought but shook his head. He didn't know how to reopen the wall into the Campbell home. Besides he still needed to ask Zim his questions, and this might be his only chance. So he kept following them, until finally they reached an opening.

A big hole on the edge of a cliff.

"See anything?" Josh asked as his brother looked to investigate the opening.

"All clear." Joseph assured him before reaching into his pocket.

Scamooch watches as he pulls out some paste, and begins to cover his body with it. _'Why is he doing that?'_ He wondered _. 'Humans don't wear paste.'_

"You ready to jump?" Josh asked.

Scamooch wasn't sure he heard him right, did he just say they were going to jump?

"Yeah I think so." Joseph answered as they both walked over to the edge.

' _Oh Irk he did say Jump!'_ Scamooch realized. _'I can't follow them who knows what they are jumping into! But I must find out what they are up to!'_

He stood their conflicted on what to do for only a moment for you see someone had made the choice for him. Suddenly before the twins could jump a high pitch squeal flooded the tunnel and Scamooch watch in awe as a SIR until robot appeared flying into the tunnel.

"Master I want tacos!" The robot cried before running into a wall before landing inches from Scamooch.

Scamooch stiffened, the bot was so close he could reach out and touch it. His Spooch lurched as all eyes of the enemy were pointed in his direction. To his relief however the shadows seem to conceal him from the twins.

"Gir have you the brain worms!" Joseph hissed. "Are you trying to bring the whole Armada down on us?!"

' _Gir?'_ Scamooch thought. _'As in Zim's rogue SIR Unit!'_ he was trembling now, he had heard stories about this robot. Destructive, deranged, out of control, could injure several soldiers in a matter of seconds.

And he was inches away from it!

And yet, nothing could be done about it now, because if he moved they would see him, and if they saw him he was most likely dead.

"Yeah Gir seriously keep it down." Josh added as his communicator went off.

"Guys this is Elma you there?" a voice came from the device.

"Yeah we're here." Josh answered.

"Okay listen to me is Gir there?" Elma asked, her voice sounds fearful.

"Yes…" Josh asked eyeing the bot warily.

"Please tell me he has a device on him?" Elma begged.

Josh looked more closely, Gir had yet to get up, but their clutched in his hand was a ray looking type of gun. "Uh yeah it looks like some ray gun. Why?"

"Get that away from him NOW!" Elma exclaimed. "It's very dangerous!"

Joseph's eyes suddenly glow a sinister red. "Gir drop it!"

"I thank I broke something." Gir whined, as he got up, device still in hand.

"Gir what did I say!" Joseph snapped.

"Master I want-" The robot stops as something catches his eye. "Hey I know you!" he shouts as his eyes met with Scamooch.

' _Oh Irk no.'_ Scamooch goes still, completely unable to move. _'Please don't tell them.'_ He begged with his eyes. _'Please don't tell them!'_

"Hey Master look it's Scamooch!" Gir cried.

He was gone, before he even knew it Scamooch was running down the tunnel in the direction he came, but it was too late.

He had been seen!

"Scamooch!" Josh cried. "Oh god no!"

"That nosey little worm!" Joseph screeched before sprinting off after him.

"Joseph wait!" Josh cried out.

"Dib what's happening!" Elma asked.

"It's Scamooch." Josh answered.

"Wait you mean the one from school!" Elma cried.

"Yeah he must have followed us here, Zim come back!" Josh cried.

Zim!

Hearing the name made him run impossibly faster.

Joseph was Zim, and even scarier he was after him!

He knew he didn't stand a chance out running him, after all a shrew was no match for an Amon, but that didn't stop him from trying. However, as expected he didn't get far, and soon Zim had tackled him to the ground.

Scamooch struggled against him, he was in complete survival mode now. "Get off of me!" He shouted.

"Zim don't hurt him!" Josh cried out running to his aid, but he's too slow, and it's about to cost him dearly.

"Hey Master I got this!" Gir Shouted as he aimed the ray gun at them. "Now hold still!"

"Gir NO!" Jamie shouts as she and her sisters enter the tunnel on their water cruisers, but they're too late!

Gir fires the ray gun, and catches both Joseph and Scamooch in its grasp. The blast sends the robot flying backwards and slamming into a wall, crushing the weapon.

"Gir what did you…?" Joseph mumbled as he suddenly feels dizzy, he tries to get to his feet, but falls flat on his face.

"Stupid robot." Scamooch retorts as he too fails to get up. "The world is spinning." He added.

"Of course it is you idiot all planets spin!" Joseph snapped as he tried to get up on his elbows.

"Zim are you okay?" Josh comes running towards them Kathy, Jamie, and Mary are right behind them.

"Weird they don't seem to have changed bodies." Jamie said.

"Wow theirs like 50 of you." Scamooch laughed, he was totally out of it, and Joseph wasn't very far behind.

"I see colors." He admitted.

"Now who's the idiot?" Scamooch taunted.

"I think I broke it." Gir admitted as he gave Jamie five broken pieces of a gun.

Jamie sighed and dialed Elma on the communicator. "Hey Elma we got the weapon back."

"Is it broken?" Elma asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's broken alright." Jamie responded. "Not that it maters he hit Zim and Scamooch with it and they seem fine."

"Really?" Elma sounds defeated. "Oh well guess it's back to the drawing board."

"What do we do about Scamooch?" Kathy asked.

"Just take him to the Irken Bus station." Goalit advised as he joined the conversation through Mary's communicator. "The ray blast is supposed to have a short term memory side effect."

"So he won't remember any of this?" Josh asked.

"Precisely." Goalit agreed.

"Well that's good." Kathy said as she helped Scamooch to his feet. "Come on Scamooch let's get you home."

"You have very pretty hair." Scamooch told her.

Kathy blushed. "Uh thanks." She piped. Man he was out of it.

"No really you're very pretty." Scamooch said as she began to lead him down the tunnel towards the Campbell house.

"Awe Kathy has a boyfriend." Mary teased.

"Do not!" Kathy yelled getting redder by the second. "He doesn't even know what he's saying."

"Do too!" Scamooch snapped. "I've never been better." He added only to be smacked into a wall as his dead weight over powers her.

"A little help here." Kathy asked.

"Ow that hurt." Scamooch admitted. As Mary helped her sister led him home.

"I'll take Gir and the device back." Jamie told Josh. "Just get him home."

Josh nodded and helped his brother to his feet. "Well I guess it's safe to say the device needs a little bit more work."

"You think?" Joseph scoffed.

"Yeah, but what a relief." Josh added. "I mean imagine if it did work that would be really…Zim?" he asked as his brother's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Joseph asked, and just like that he's out cold.

Dib rolled his eyes and picked him up over his shoulder. "Hang in their buddy you'll be ok tomorrow." And with that he carried him home, not knowing that come tomorrow Zim would anything but ok.

No, he was as far from okay as humanly possible….

* * *

 **(The next morning….)**

 **[4:30 AM]**

He woke up to the sound of screaming!

"Rise and shine worms!" the voice called out.

Zim's eyes opened on an instant, years of training had conditioned him to respond without question. He jumps out of the bed, makes it quickly, and then stands in front of it.

It wasn't until after he was finished that the questions started to arise.

' _What am I doing here?'_ he wondered. At first he thought he might have been dreaming about his days back at the academy, but the scene was all wrong. These where not his peers beside him, they were cadets from Westville High.

"What the!" Zim exclaimed out loud, big mistake!

"Talking out of turn are we?!" The instructor, a tall Irken with an instructor's uniform towered over him.

' _Wait a minute when did I get so short?'_ Zim wondered.

"Scamooch I'm talking to you Worm!" The instructor practically spat in his face.

' _Wait! Scamooch!'_

Zim couldn't help it he pushed past the instructor and ran to the nearest reflective surface, and to his horror the face of the Young Scamooch looked back at him.

"No, no, no!" He cried. "How in the Irk!"

"Cadet!" The instructor grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Let's not get yourself into any more trouble than you already are hu?"

Trouble? He was stuck in a cadet's body surrounded by his enemies it didn't get any worse than that!

"Now get back in line!" The instructor pushed him forward, and he stubble back in line.

The cadet to his left gave a weird look. "You okay Scamooch?" He whispered.

"Yeah what happened last night?" the cadet to his left asked.

"I don't know." Zim admitted. "But believe me I aim to find out…."

* * *

 **(Back with Scamooch…)**

He was a woken by the sound of an alarm.

But, it was not like any alarm he had ever heard in his training.

Scamooch groaned, something was off he could feel it, as if some unknown force was guiding him! He knew thanks to the information from his PAK that it was 5:30 Am, exactly an hour later than he usually got up.

' _Why hasn't' my morning instructor come in the dorms screaming for us to get up and ready for school?'_ He wondered as he rolled over _. 'And why is this bed so soft? My bed is usually a rock. And since when did I have a pillow!'_

Scamooch's eyes snapped open, but he didn't see the familiar rows of beds all around him, no instead he's in a spacious room with blue walls. "WHAT THE!" he gets up, and is instantly struggling. "Since when am I so tall?" he asked as he looked down at his feet, only to freeze as he sees white skin!

His eyes widen and he runs towards a mirror over the dresser, and what he sees makes him scream!

This couldn't be happening!

"Oh Irk no!" Scamooch ran is fingers over Joseph's face, that human's face was now his own! But how? How did this happen? "This had got to be a nightmare!" He cried slapping himself to wake up.

"Joey you okay!" a very familiar voice cried out.

Scamooch gulped as Josh walked in the room, he looks at him as if unsure and goes to say something, but the sound of a bus horn interrupts him.

"We should go." Josh tells him.

"Go?" Scamooch asked.

Josh sighed "Hey I know last night was tough, but we can't talk about it right now." He told him.

"Last night?" Scamooch asked, with a blank stare. "Something happened last night?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "I'll explain later." He assured him before dragging him by the arm.

Scamooch just allowed himself to be dragged out of the house, and towards the bus.

"Look I know you're still in your PJs, but I've got some clothes and shoes in my locker ok." Josh was saying as they boarded the bus. "You'll just have to wait until we get there, we can't afford to be late again!"

Scamooch just nodded his agreement wondering how in the Irk he had gotten himself into this mess, and more importantly…

How in the Irk was he going to get himself out of it!

* * *

 **Episode 2-Stranger Things Have Happened (Part 3) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Oh no Zim and Scamooch are stuck in each other's Bodies with no memory of how they got there! Will they be able to keep their wits about them long enough to figure this out? Tune in next time to find out!

As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up after the holidays.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	8. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep03 (Part 1)

**Episode 3-Switched**

 **Episode Summary** \- **-** When a freak accident with Gir causes Joseph and Scamooch to switch bodies will the Renegades gain a possible ally or will the Cadet's big mouth bring forth their own destruction?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Story Note:** This Season is the sequel to Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep01- Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep 20. So if you have not already read them please do so before continuing. As you know Every Episode of season 1 were individual stories that were divided into three parts. However season 2 will be combined into one story instead of individual stories for each episode. So please let me know how you feel about the new format, before I get too dedicated to it.

 **Author's Notes:** Alright everyone now that the holidays are over we are back! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break! Thank you for reading and please review.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 3-Switched (Part 1) **

**(Back with Zim…)**

This had to be a nightmare…

There was just no way that he was stuck in Scamooch's body, but no matter how many times Zim tried he could not wake up; and boy did he wish he could!

Why?

Because Cadet Scamooch's life sucked, and in the worse ways possible!

How?

Well for starters Scamooch was the shortest in his class, not only that but a lot of his peers still hated on him for treating them like dirt when he pretended to be an Amon. It was weird, Zim always thought that Scamooch had a lot of friends, but now he realized they weren't friends at all. They simply didn't bully Scamooch at school because the little worm had all the teachers wrapped around his little finger.

Scamooch ruled the school, but here within the walls of the Dormitory on Zec Scamooch was a punching bag. No wonder the guy acted so high and mighty at school, it was the only place where he actually mattered.

Zim shook his head, he could actually feel himself feeling sorry for the child. All this time Zim thought the Smeet was nothing but a spoiled rotten brat. Sure they talked at lunch, and sure they seemed to have become close friends, well as close as a human and Irken could be, but he always thought the cadets had it better then him.

However he supposed he had forgotten. And what had he forgotten you might ask?

He had forgotten how hard it was to be an Irken, a real Irken; stuck under the thumb of the Irken Machine. As Joseph he was free, sure he was hiding, but he was still free to be whoever he wanted to be. The cadets, the soldiers, the drones, the scientist; they all had to be what Irk wanted them to be. They were not free, they were prisoners of their own thirst for conquest, no correction the Tallest's thirst for Conquest!

"Move it Shorty!" a cadet pushed pass him as they moved to board the bus, Zim turned a deaf ear, and allowed himself to be knocked over. He didn't really care what they thought of him, his only goal was to get to school and find himself.

Yes, that was the key. If he was stuck in Scamooch's body then the Cadet must be stuck in his. And if Scamooch ever found out which body he was actually stuck in then that could spell disaster for everyone in the resistance.

He took a deep breath and got to his feet _. 'Just find you, and Dib and figure out how this happened.'_ He advised himself as he boarded the bus. _'How did this happen?'_ he wondered.

He thought real hard, he remembered some of yesterday, Scamooch had a bad day, a fellow cadet called him a human lover, and Zim had tried to get him out of his rut. It didn't work, and Zim ended up going home, he did some homework, went to work, came home, ate dinner, and went to bed. And that's all he remembered, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember anything else.

He focused harder, there must have been something, anything! However no matter how hard he tried he could think of nothing to shed some light on how this came to be. He could only imagine what Scamooch must be feeling. As an Amon his emotions would be hard to control, he could be in shock right now. Zim hoped so, then at least it would mean the child would go into autopilot and cause little to no trouble. Now if he wasn't that could be bad, especially if the Smeet got angry!

' _Just find him and Dib, and get this fixed before something bad happens!_ ' he told himself. _'How hard can it be?'_

It shouldn't be hard at all, but of course knowing Zim's luck he'd have better chances wining a fight with a Ham monster.

Yes, he didn't know it yet, but today was going to be a very difficult day indeed.

* * *

 **(Back with Scamooch…)**

Weird was not even a close enough word to describe what he was going through.

Scamooch tried his best not to look down at his pasty white human body as he changed into some of the gym clothes Josh was gracious enough to let him barrow. If you could call it being gracious, the clothes smelled like death, and human sweat.

' _Strange.'_ He thought as he pulled on the shoes _. 'I'm in his body, but my Senses are still as advanced as an Irken.'_ He realized _. 'I can tell these clothes have not been washed in at least five weeks. I can even smell what it's been in contact with.'_

It was true he could smell dirt, grass, pizza, and a rotten odor of fish.

' _Oh this is disgusting!'_ Scamooch thought. _'Don't humans wash their garments?! And why are my senses so sharp? Joseph's senses should be dull like all humans, in less the humans are lying to us about having dull senses.'_ He thought to himself. _'And how did I end up in this body in the first place?'_

Yes, that was the question; how indeed. He thought hard, what happened yesterday? Let's see he got in a fight, Raki called him a human lover, and Joseph had come to comfort him, than he left. _'And I followed him home.'_ Scamooch remembered. _'But why?'_

He thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened as it dawned on him. Raki had said that Gaz was strictly there to try to find the Rebel leaders, and that she was hanging out with the Campbell twins because she thought they were either Dib or Zim.

' _That's right I followed him to find out if he was Zim!'_ he realized. _'And now that I'm in his body I can find out. Hey maybe that's why my senses are the same.'_ He thought. _'And how I know I'm wearing a PAK. Maybe I am Zim!'_

But how to prove it? After all if he was Zim he looked pretty human to him.

' _He must be wearing some kind of device that makes him appear human.'_ He thought the obvious and began to look himself over, but all he saw was some beat up looking watch on his wrist. _'This can't be it.'_ He thought. _'It looks too primitive.'_ Of course this thought did not stop him from pulling off the watch.

The transformation was instant and Scamooch couldn't help but scream at the sight of himself; only it wasn't him it was Zim! The very tall, the very dangerous Irken traitor that every Irken Soldier was looking for.

His first thought was to turn himself in, which was pretty stupid. After all he was not Zim, he was just stuck in his body! Of course no soldier would believe that! Not to mention Scamooch would never get to ask Zim his questions.

' _So this whole time you were an Irken?'_ He thought. _'No wonder you were so talented, and easy to admire.'_

"Joey?" a voice asked from behind him.

Scamooch turned to see Josh who he could only assume was really Dib.

The boy confirms this suspicion as he slams the bathroom door shut and locks it. "Zim are you crazy!" He whispers lowly. "Put your disguise back on!"

Scamooch thumbles with the watch, he can't have Dib find out the truth, not when he had no idea how this all happened. He managed to get the device back on, but nothing happens. _'Why won't it turn on?'_ he wonders.

"Zim?" Josh whispered obviously noticing his clueless look.

Their eyes met, and something seems to register in the boy's eyes, because his confused look of concern becomes stern.

Scamooch bit his lip it was obvious that he had to come clean. After all he needed to get back in his own body before he got caught by the Irken police. "Look don't freak out but-"

"You're not Zim are you?" Josh asked.

Scamooch shook his head. "No I'm not."

"Scamooch?" The boy asked almost fearfully.

"Yes…?" Scamooch answered meekly, despite himself.

"Well this is perfect." The boy said throwing his hands up in the air. "Leave it to Gir to ruin everything."

"Gir?" Scamooch asked. The name sounded familiar, and suddenly it all came back to him. "The Sir Unit." He said out loud. "He shot us with that gun of his and it switched our minds."

"Yeah it did!" Josh exclaimed. "And now we're toast!"

"Hey keep it down!" Scamooch hissed. "I don't want to get caught any more than you do!"

"Oh yeah." The kid said as if he just realized. "If you tell they'll imprison you not Zim."

"So what do we do Hu Dib?" Scamooch asked with a huge smirk.

Dib visibly growled. What were they going to do!? Someone could need to use the restroom at any moment, and if a guard checked the door and noticed it was locked they'd have to explain themselves. Not only that but he had to find Zim, the real Zim which he could safely guess was stuck in Scamooch's body going completely crazy right now.

Not to mention he had to call Elma and tell her to fix the weapon ASAP, he decided to do that first. "Look just keep your disguise on okay." He said turning a nob on the watch.

"Alright I'll do that." He assured the boy, but his tone was more smirky then reassuring.

"No jokes Scamooch this is serious!" Dib reminded him. "If you get caught they will kill you first and ask questions later." He reminded him of the obvious.

Scamooch's smile faded, because he realized that the kid was right, he needed them to stay unnoticed, at least until Zim answered some questions. "Fine what do we do?"

Dib dialed a number on his watch, and soon a voice answered.

"Hello?" Elma asked.

"Elma its Dib." He whispered. "We have a problem, a really big problem."

"Please don't tell me the Ray worked after all." Elma said almost fearfully.

"Oh it worked alright." Dib snapped. "Say hi Scamooch."

"Hi!" Scamooch exclaimed to the voice.

"How did this happen!" Elma exclaimed. "They were fine right after the blast."

"Maybe Gir damaged it while he was messing with it, delayed the results somehow." Dib suggested. "The question is can you fix it!"

"Uh Yeah but it could take a while Dib." Elma stressed.

"A while?" Scamooch screeched.

"How long exactly?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Well the gun needs repairs but there's a problem we made it using parts from the weapons we took from the Science Camp." Elma explained. "And we used up all that we have. I could make a new one off of a new design out of the remaining parts but that could take anywhere from three days to a week-"

"A Week!" Scamooch exclaimed. "I can't be this way for a week!"

"Elma we need them switched back now!" Dib stressed as he unlocked the bathroom door and peaked outside. The coast was clear, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Scamooch.

"Well it's not happening now, and it might not happen in a week if we don't have enough parts." Elma told him.

"So we could be stuck like this forever!" Scamooch was having a panic attack now. He couldn't be Zim! Zim was the enemy, which meant that if he got caught as Zim he would be dead!

The bathroom door opens to a very angry Scamooch, only it's not Scamooch, but Zim trapped in Scamooch's body.

Dib and the real Scamooch watched as Zim slowly locked the bathroom door and took a big breath before shouting.

"Okay someone better tell me what the Irk is going on!"

"It's a long story." Dib admitted looking down at Zim. "And getting longer by the second."

Zim stopped. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" he asked.

"Because we're stuck like this!" Scamooch yelled. "All because you're dumb robot shot us with that stupid gun."

And just like that, Zim remembered everything. "Oh that no good robot!" he hissed.

"Yeah well nothing would have happened if Scamooch hadn't been there!" Dib pointed out. "Why were you there?" he demanded. "Hu? HU?"

However Zim took a more cautious approach, and for good reason. Scamooch's human eyes were glowing red! "Scamooch I need you to breathe." He advised. Doing his best to appear none threatening. "Just breathe and take a step back."

Scamooch wants to scream, he wants to tear into their flesh and make them pay for doing this to him. After all if they would just turn themselves in and not cause a war none of this would have happened. But a voice of reason in the back of his mind reminds him that he is in an Amon's body, and going berserk right here and now was not the best of ideas. "Okay…" he said and did as he was told.

Dib watched as Scamooch took a deep breath and stepped back. He did this several times until his eyes returned to normal.

"Good." Zim said. "Now it doesn't matter how or why." He said calmly. "What matters is we keep up this charade until Elma and Goalit can fix this."

"That could be weeks Zim." Dib told him.

Zim nodded. "I figured as much."

"Will we be delaying our plans?" Elma asked.

"No move forward." Zim advised. "As for you I want you to fix the broken ray gun it will take less time. Salvage parts from the dome if you have to just get it done."

"I will try." Elma answered. "But I can't make any promises."

"Okay, in the mean time we will go about our day." Zim said to Scamooch. "You will be me and I will be you."

"And when this is over?" Scamooch asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Goalit's voice said from Dib's communicator. "Just try to go about your day like nothing happened and meet us at the tunnel after school, hopefully we'll have it done by then."

The three gave each other a knowing look, School was a good 7 hours long, and somehow they had to get through it.

"We're in this together." Zim assured Scamooch. "Just breathe and stay out of trouble." He advised him. "And we'll make it through this just fine."

Scamooch nodded, despite his fears, after all these two did this everyday so surely they would know when to panic. "Yeah how hard could being human for one day be?" he asked.

"In this world?" Dib asked. "Very, very hard!" he assured him.

Zim suddenly smiled. "You know I think this will be good for you." He admitted.

"Good for me!" Scamooch exclaimed.

"Yes now you get to see the world through their eyes." Zim told him.

"Why do you care?!" Scamooch exclaimed. He knew he should wait to ask this when their alone, but he can't help it anymore. Zim had betrayed everyone, and everything he was supposed to be standing for. "You use to be so loyal, so determined. What did they do to you?"

"Who?" Zim asked. "The Tallest or the Humans?" he asked. "I ask because they both did something, and what they did was open my eyes."

"To what?" Scamooch challenged.

"The truth." Zim admitted. "You'll see what I'm talking about, by the end of the day your eyes will be opened too."

"You won't convert me!" Scamooch vowed.

Zim laughed despite himself, the Smeet really did remind him of his younger self. So trusting, so naïve; but he would come to see the truth, just as he did. "Do me a favor Scamooch." He said. "When you see the Tallest again ask them why I was sentenced to death."

"Why?" Scamooch asked.

"Because when they answer you than you will see why I no longer stand by them." Zim answered as the school bell rang around them. "Now we need to head to class before we're late."

Scamooch nodded, his head was spinning far too much for him to press further. What did he mean ask the Tallest? He didn't need to ask, everyone knew what happened. In less of course the Tallest had lied.

' _It wouldn't be the first time they had lied to save their own skins.'_ He realized. After all his whole status as an Amon had been a lie, the Tallest used him to cover up the fact that there was no more worthy Smeets until they had come up with a solution of their own.

And if they lied about that what else had they been lying about?

What else were they keeping from them?

Scamooch didn't know the answer to these questions, but one way or the other he was going to find out. "Let's get this over with." He finally agreed.

Dib and Zim shared a look, this was it. The next few hours could either make them or break them. And even if they managed to get switched back without incident there was still the fact that the cadet now knew too much, and to make matters worse the short term memory side effect didn't seem to have the lasting effect they had hopped.

But perhaps this was a good thing, perhaps Zim was right maybe this experience would be good for Scamooch. Maybe it would help him see the truth.

Dib sure hoped so, otherwise they were screwed!

* * *

 **Episode 3-Switched (Part 1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	9. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep03 (Part 2)

**Episode 3-Switched (Part 2) **

**(Back with Zim…)**

One look from Mark and he knew he was in trouble.

Zim took a seat at Scamooch's usual spot and leaned in close to whisper to the boy. "Elma told you didn't she?"

"Of course she did." Mark whispered harshly. "We have to be careful not to say sensitive information around him!"

"Won't matter." Zim revealed.

"What!" Mark almost said too loudly, none of the other cadets had arrived just yet but Mrs. Bean did give them a weird look before continuing to grade the papers in front of her.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Mark whispered harshly, his eyes never leaving the teacher.

"Because while our physical brain waves have swopped our PAKs stayed behind on our own bodies." Zim explained.

"So?" Mark asked not getting it.

"Our PAKs are like a second brain Mark, my entire life is recorded on that thing." Zim explained further. "That's why Goalit and I weren't going to switch with anyone it's too risky."

"Great now you tell us!" He whispers harshly. "He knows all of us now!"

"I know." Zim whispered back. "But we can't do anything about it now."

Mark knew he was right, right now they needed to make sure no one suspected a thing.

And they were already doing a horrible job.

"Scamooch is there a reason why you are whispering with this human filth." Mrs. Bean asked.

Zim thought quickly as he rose to attention. "Ma'am Mark is my snitch, yeah that's right, and he was just telling me how some students were acting suspiciously. I didn't want to get you involved until I had all the evidence."

"Oh I see." Mrs. Bean said. "Very well carry on." She then looks to Mark. "I never knew you were a snitch."

"Yes Ma'am." Mark answered as he too stood at attention. "My home is crowded with mine and my cousin's family living together. I was hoping I could sell some information in exchange for a bigger house."

"I see." Mrs. Bean said with a smirk. "Keep it up and you just might get one."

"Thank you ma'am." Mark said as they sat down, and not a moment too soon for at that moment the rest of their human class mates started filing in.

Including Scamooch who held himself up quiet perfectly, yes it was very obvious to both Mark and Zim that the cadet had been spying on the older Irken way too much during the school hours.

"You even walk like me." Zim said as he sat down. "I have to say I'm impressed, you would make an excellent Invader."

"Zim do not encourage him!" Mark whispered just low enough to not be heard.

"Hey don't say his name!" Scamooch hissed. "Are you trying to get me found out? That's the real plan isn't it?" He accused. "Get yourself a new body so you can sneak up on the Tallest unnoticed."

Zim scoffed. "Please if that was the plan I would have chosen a taller Irken."

Scamooch couldn't help but smile. "Really? I thought you would be use to such a thing. I mean weren't you shorter than me at one time?"

"Yes and I certainly don't miss it!" Zim growled.

Scamooch snickered as his face shifted to Mark, suddenly a look of realization kicked in. "You're one of the leaders aren't you?" he whispered.

Mark froze. "No-No I'm not." He stuttered.

"Yeah you are Cade name Zinger right?" Scamooch asked. "Wait how do I know that?"

Mark had gone a ghostly pale. "Stop it, make him stop Zim."

"Scamooch can't help it Mark." Zim told him. "The longer he is attached to that PAK the worse this is going to get."

Scamooch's eyes suddenly widen. "That's right this is your PAK which means-"

"The longer we stay in each other's bodies the more likely the PAKs will correct the problem." Zim finished.

"Wait what do you mean correct the problem?" Mark asked, he didn't like the sound of that.

"We are not born with these bodies." Zim explained. "The bodies are created for the PAKs which our conscience is downloaded into."

"So what you're saying is The PAKs are the real Irkens and the bodies are just a tool for you guys to get around and absorb nutrients?" Mark asked.

"Exactly." Zim and Scamooch said together.

"Does Dib know this?" Mark asked.

"Yes he stole my PAK off my body once, when we were in Elementary school together and it latched on to him. My PAK then began to take over, using Dib as a new vessel, Dib's Mind was nearly erased entirely." Zim explained. "Luckily he managed to get it off otherwise Dib would be nothing but an empty shell today."

"Well then there's you're solution." Mark said. "Since you're both Irken the PAK's will slowly turn you back to yourselves."

"It doesn't work that way idiot!" Scamooch cried looking fearful.

"But you just said-" Mark began, but Zim cut him off.

"When a PAK is attached to a new body there is no guarantees. Every time a PAK attaches it downloads the Subconscious into the physical brain of the body. A defective is created when something goes wrong with the download."

"Sometimes it's the PAK's fault." Scamooch cut in. "it's too old and faulty."

"But sometimes it mean the Body is not full compatible to the PAK." Zim went on. "That's why Computer Brains chose our bodies for us. They are more likely to pick a body that is compatible to the PAK."

"So what you're saying is while you're Physical brain may not be compatible with Scamooch's PAK." Mark asked.

"Exactly." Zim and Scamooch said together.

"So what will happen?" Mark Dared to ask.

"Well one of two things could happen." Zim explained. "If we are not too different from each other and only slightly Incompatible Our PAK's will use its memory banks and the memory of the brain it is currently hooked up to and keep everything that lines up, and toss what doesn't. Then our PAKs could redownload and everything could be perfectly fine physically."

"But mentally Zim could lose the very thing that made him defective in the first place." Scamooch added. "Without complete compatible Zim could lose certain emotions that his PAK did not communicate with my brain."

"Like his love for GAZ!" Mark realized

"Yes I am not in I'm with a human female so when Zim's PAK tries to communicate with my brain it will not match that memory with it, and it will toss it in order to become compatible." Scamooch explained further.

"Which means we would lose the one thing that convinced you to turn against the Tallest." Mark concluded.

"Exactly, I would be a human hating blind idiot all over again." Zim said.

"And I might very well become more of a human lover than I already am!" Scamooch added. "And that's the best case scenario."

"And the worst is?" Mark dared to ask.

"We could be too different causing the PAKs to detach from our bodies, once that happens we will die in 10 minutes flat."

"Oh man this is bad." Mark realized. "This is really, really bad."

"Yes that is why we have to be switched back today." Zim said. "Otherwise either way it could be too late."

"And you didn't tell Elma this?" Mark asked.

"I didn't want to pressure her." Zim answered. "But Goalit knows the risk."

"Wait as in the Irken Scientist Goalit?" Scamooch asked.

"No." Mark answered, but Zim nodded.

"Yep."

"Seriously?" Mark asked.

"There is no point in lying." Zim reminded him. "He has my PAK he can check himself."

"So that's how you got into the science camp. I must admit that is very cleaver." Scamooch whispered as the rest of the cadets showed up.

"All right Class now that you are all here." Mrs. Bean said "Open your books to review questions section 80. These will be on your Test tomorrow, begin!"

"How can I do class work when I'm slowly turning into you!" Scamooch hissed to Zim.

"How do you think I feel?" Zim asked as he opened his book.

Mark couldn't help but groan as a sense of dread settled into the air, today was going to be a lot worse than he thought.

* * *

 **(Back with Elma…)**

So the good news was that the dome had the parts needed to fix the Mind Switching Ray.

The bad news was that all the parts were very important!

"Do you really need the quantum destabilizer?" Professor Membrane exclaimed.

"Yes without that we can't control our depth!" Kornelius explained.

Elma rolled her eyes. "I know that that's why we're docking the dome."

"Docking the Dome!" Now even Crystal was concern. "What if we are seen?"

"We won't really dock at the docks." Elma said. "We'll move towards shore until we are just dep enough to be submerged, but not so deep that we slowly sink to a watery grave."

"I suppose that could work." Professor Membrane said thoughtfully, "But we'd have to be careful not to break this one, otherwise we could be stuck in one place far too long."

"In other words don't let Gir get this one." Goalit teased as he stirred the Dome to an ideal spot.

"Me?" Elma pouted. "The ray was in your possession."

"Really that's not how I remember it." Goalit said slyly. "What say you two?"

"Yep defiantly Elma's fault." Kornelius agreed.

"Always knew she'd get us in trouble." Professor Membrane shook his head.

"You guys are real jerks you know that!" Elma exclaimed as she went to stomp off.

"Elma we're only teasing." Goalit assured her.

"Yeah we're trying to lighten the mood." Kornelius explained. "Geesh, why are you so serious all the time?"

"Keep it up and you'll get wrinkles." Professor Membrane said as a matter of factly.

"Sorry." Elma admitted. "It's just what Goalit told us has me worried, What if they aren't compatible, and we don't make it in time?" She asked. "I don't want them dying being my fault." Tears threatened to spill down her face, but Goalit wiped her eye.

"I never meant for you to interrupt it that way." Goalit assured her. "Honest I was just hoping to lighten the mood."

Elma smiled. "I know and I appreciate it." She told him. "Now we're also going to need a few electrical parts from around the ship."

"Seriously?" Professor Membrane asked. "Now not only are we going to be in shallow water but we're going to have zero Comm support as well?"

"Might as well dig our grave now because at this rate we're gonna be sitting ducks." Kornelius agreed.

"I have an idea." Elma snapped. "Why don't we stop complaining and get to work."

Goalit winced. "You know I always seem to forget how scary you can be." He admitted.

Elma smiled sweetly. "Don't let my appearance fool you." She said. "I'm a woman, I was born dangerous."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Goalit seemed to agree as they reached shallow enough water. "That should do." He said.

"All right now we all so need some mechanical parts any will do really." Elma said going on with her list.

"You plan to bleed us dry don't you?" he teased.

Elma laughed, she liked Goalit when he was carefree like this. Back at the Science Camp their friendship was a strained one. Sure they all got along, but they all had to stay serious and professional at all times. Such rules made any friendship a stressful one, of course that was the point. The Irken Armada feared that somehow the humans had the power to convert even the most loyal subjects.

After all Zim was as loyal as they came, and still they converted him with what appeared to be ease.

Goalit sighed. "This is nice." He admitted. "I don't think I've ever been more relaxed."

"Me too." Elma agreed, and leaned in to kiss him.

This wasn't the first time they had almost kissed, yes it was obvious to both of them that the feelings were there. However something, or in this case someone always ruined the moment seconds before it happened.

"Hey love birds those electrical parts aren't gonna find themselves." Crystal teased.

Elma jumped back. "Right I'll go get those, you make sure we've gone unnoticed while you still can." She ordered Goalit before running off.

"You did that on purpose." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Crystal.

"Sorry Romeo, but we're on a time crunch." Crystal reminded him.

"Right of course." Goalit said, and just like that he was back to work.

* * *

 **Episode 3-Switched (Part 2) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	10. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep03 (Part 3)

**Episode 3-Switched (Part 3) **

**(Back with Scamooch…)**

He never knew how bad it was,

Okay that was lie, he always knew how bad it was, but feeling how bad it was…that was different.

Scamooch hissed under his breath as another one of his Irken Peers kicked him in the shin of his left leg. He knew the humans got bullied a lot, but somehow he thought Joseph was exempt from this. When in fact it was the complete opposite. Scamooch had spent so much time obsessing over the kid that it had given him an even worse rap with his fellow Irken peers then most of the human students.

And that was only half of the equation…

Joseph or Zim had been labeled as the perfect child since day one, and every cadet made it their mission to try to ruin that image. They would trip him, call him names, kick him, insult him, anything to make him lash out and seem not so perfect.

And this was a burden that Zim had bared all on his own, he didn't tell anyone about it, not even Dib knew that every day of his life as a human was torture.

However, while Scamooch was foreign to this Zim's PAK was not. It was use the on slaughter, so much so that his Amon side didn't even flare up. His eyes did not turn red, he did not turn into a monstrous beast bent on destruction. Instead he took it in stride, like this was normal.

And that's because it was…

This was the norm for Zim, all his life he had been someone else's punching bag. When he was an Amon his tormentor had been Koi, and when he stepped down as a Shrew his tormentors had been his instructors, and fellow peers, all his life Zim was lower than dirt.

And yet he remained loyal.

It confused Scamooch, he had thought that being inside Zim's body, and attached to Zim's PAK would help shed some light on why he turned their back on them. However, while his PAK showed many reasons to do so, Zim was always loyal. He had every reason not to be, and yet he never strayed, even now everything Zim did was for Irk.

He was fighting the Tallest in hopes of over throwing them, to free Irk of their oppression. And even though Zim did not think himself worth to replace them he understood his responsibilities. He was the last true Amon, the ones the Tallest were cloning now were of their own DNA not the Ancients.

Of course Scamooch had been furious when he discovered this, when the Tallest had announced that they had received a new DNA sample from the Ancients he was thrilled, everyone was, they all thought this meant they were back in their ancestors good graces.

But that a lie, just like the worthy ones dying of an illness was a lie!

They killed them….the Tallest, Scamooch saw the memory where Tak had revealed to them this truth, saw the evidence tape that Tak had downloaded and revealed to Goalit. He felt the rage that surged with in Zim's soul when he learned the truth.

All this time they were the real monsters.

' _No that can't be true.'_ Scamooch thought. ' _Zim's PAK must be twisting the truth, trying to make me more compatible with it. Yes, that must be it.'_ But even as he though it he knew it was a lie.

The Tallest had always lied, always broke the rules to fit their own hungry desire for power, and they had proved this when they recloned Koi!

If he was being honest then he would admit that said memory had made Scamooch lose his breakfast. Seeing the berserk Koi as he rampaged across town, destroying the school in his fight with Zim. And when he failed all the Tallest did was cover it up.

He knew this because they all had come to school the next day and everything was fine, even though Zim's memories confirmed damage done to several lockers and doors.

The Tallest didn't care that they unleashed a monster on the town below them, or that an unsuspecting Irken might get killed.

All they cared about was eliminating the problem.

ZIM!

Only now Scamooch wasn't so sure he was the problem.

" _When you see the Tallest again ask them why I was sentenced to death."_

Those had been Zim's words to him this morning, and the more memories he saw, the more that question irked him. Zim had been so loyal, and yet according to Zim's memories this was not the first time the Tallest had tried but failed to get rid of him.

He was sent to Foodcourtia, banished by the Tallest, his mission to Earth had been a fake mission, a banishment in disguise until it suddenly became valuable.

" _What did they do to you?"_

" _Who? The Tallest or the Humans? I ask because they both did something, and what they did was open my eyes."_

Scamooch shook his head it just didn't make since, why? Why would the Tallest do this to him? He tried searching Zim's memories for answers and then it hits him. He notices something that Zim was oblivious to.

When they were cadets, Zim had thought the three of them were great friends, He admired Red and Purple for saving his life, and it blinded him. However, Scamooch noted every fake smile, every snicker that Zim had over looked.

And that's when the truth dawned on him.

They never liked Zim, they tolerated him; thinking he'd die because he was small, but he never did. Zim surprised them all by not only surviving, but by being chosen by the most respected member of the Top twelve.

General Kazar saw greatness in him, why else would he have chosen him? He pushed Zim harder than he pushed Koi, and for good reason. Zim's size would always make things harder for him. His short statue made everyone forget he was an Amon, so much so that when he step down no one noticed that he wasn't a Shrew.

No one noticed that they were beating down one of the most potential leaders they could ever hope to have.

And that's exactly what they were doing, Zim was fighting the Tallest, true, but he still did not see himself as a better replacement. He saw himself as what he was, a defective; there for he was unfit for the job. And even knowing this he stood his ground.

Why?

Because he knew the Tallest were no good either, in fact they were worse than he was, and as an Amon it was his duty to remove them from their position of power. Everyone saw him as a traitor, but in reality Zim never lost sight of what really mattered to him.

Even the love of his life didn't hold a candle to his people, for Scamooch had seen that it was pretty much over between them now. Even though Zim was sure her betrayal was not her own choice, he knew it had served a purpose for him.

It cause him to refocus his mind on his people, Gaz did not want to be saved, so Zim did not bother to save her. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to storm into Zec and take her, he did not; she had made that choice for him.

A difficult choice? Perhaps though Scamooch doubted it, Zim after all had been ready to die the day the Armada came to Earth. He was ready to give up, believing that maybe there was something wrong with him after all.

The only thing that stopped him was Gaz's capture, but only because she hadn't wanted to be captured at the time. But now her views had changed, she wanted them to surrender, she wanted her old life back and Zim did not, no could not blame her.

This had been his fault, all of it, and he was just trying to set the record straight, but the Tallest stood in his way.

' _No our way.'_ He thought. Yes, it was clear to him now that the Tallest were out of control, as if recloning Koi had not made that obvious.

Scamooch cracked his knuckles as the second bell for lunch rang out, he was already late, but wasn't in any real hurry? What was the point? After all he was a human, or pretending to be one which meant he would not be first in line today. Besides his stomach was still churning from the realization that had just hit him. So instead he headed towards the monkey bars where he knew Zim would be waiting.

Zim couldn't help but flinch as Scamooch came into view, the cadet disguised as Joseph walked straight towards him, a look of despair written on his face.

"Everything I know is a lie." He whispered.

Zim shook his head, he remembered when he had come to this realization, and how he felt when he realized the Tallest had never truly cared about him, never believed in him. "I wish it wasn't." he admitted. "I can't tell how much I wish I was wrong."

"You don't need to." Scamooch assured him as he joined him on top of the monkey bars. "I already know."

"You seem to be taking it well." Zim noticed. "I was fearful you would go berserk."

"I can't feel it anymore." Scamooch admitted. "At first in the restroom I felt it, but now not so much."

Zim nodded. "I was afraid of that." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Scamooch asked. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to say anything around Dib, the humans are really depending on me over throwing the Tallest, but now there is no denying it."

"Denying what?" Scamooch asked.

"Scamooch you're not an Amon, your physical brain is not compatible with that change, so in order to spare you, or more importantly me, that part of me has gone dormant which means."

Scamooch's eyes widen. "I'm deleting your Amon status." He realized. "I'm making you normal! I'm undoing the change!" he was panicking now and for good reason. "If we don't switch back soon you'll have to go through this all over again, or worse it may never happen. You could end up like the rest of the top twelve."

Zim nodded. "A Taller, something caught in between an Amon and Shew." He said simply as if it didn't matter.

Scamooch was having none of it. "How can you be so calm?" he snapped. "Your best card to defeating them is going out the window as we speak and you're fine with that!"

"Do you think I want to kill them?" Zim asked. "Do you think I will enjoy ending their lives, because I won't." he hissed.

"They deserve it!" Scamooch growled.

"No one deserves to die." Zim corrected him. "Everyone deserves a chance."

"Yeah one." Scamooch argued "Not five thousand!"

"The humans have given me five thousand." Zim countered. "Think of all the times I have stabbed them in the back. I brought the Tallest here, yet they still give me a chance to make it right."

"Not everyone can be saved." Scamooch countered. "What do you think you can just talk them down, convince them to give up their position as Tallest? Because if you do you're a bigger fool than I thought!"

Zim sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He snapped. "What could a child understand about such a stressful decision?"

"I know enough." Scamooch hissed. "You could end this war right now, but you won't. You actually think they'll come to their senses."

"No." Zim admitted. "I know they won't, but…"

"You know they never liked you, you know they never cared, so why do you!" Scamooch yelled.

"Because that's what makes me different from them." Zim reasoned. "I care, and so should you."

"What are you tell me?" Scamooch snapped? "It's just like yesterday, you tell me to be an Irken, to be proud. How can I be proud of this? Stop speaking in riddles and tell it to me straight, what you want from me!"

"Want?" Zim shook his head. "I never wanted anything except to show you the truth. I tried to get you to think like an Irken yesterday because I realized I had ostracize you from your peers. I had forced my ideals upon you without giving your wellbeing much thought." Zim admitted. "In short I had become the Tallest, sure my ideas are more fair then theirs, but forcing you makes me no better than them. I wanted you to make this choice for yourself."

"Fine." Scamooch said. "I will give them one chance one! I will ask them why they sentenced you to death, and if I don't like the answer than you will be the first to know!"

Zim nodded, he knew it was not fair to force the subject, Scamooch had to make his own choices, and this was one of them. "I understand."

"So now what?" the two Irkens looked below them to see Josh standing there with the other leaders of the Renegades.

"We can't keep this from them." Rachel said, looking towards the large oak tree where the rest of the Renegades gathered, looking in their direction.

"No you're right." Zim admitted. "But for now I think it best to wait until this matter is ironed out."

Mark nodded his agreement. "We can't afford to lose focus, not now when we are so close."

Of course Scamooch knew what they were close to, apparently a group of defectives had escaped Irk and was here on Earth, they had attacked the Water tower not the Renegades, but they planned to attack the second tower in hopes of sending a clear message to them.

But whether or not they could be trusted still lurked in the air.

Zim suddenly smiled. "Scamooch I think I just found the perfect use our current predicament."

"What do you mean?" Dib cut in before Scamooch could breathe a word. "And why do I feel like I have a bad feeling about this idea."

"Think about it." Zim reasoned. "We don't really know if these defectives are really defectives. After all the Tallest lied about Scamooch being an Amon for years, having a bunch of Irkens pretend to be defective rebels in order to lure the enemy out of hiding isn't a far stretch."

"Joey if you're thinking what I think you are then there isn't enough time!" James cut in.

Zim knew he was right.

His predicament was getting worse by the moment,

At first it started out small, something in the back of his mind that could be avoided. But as the day progressed Zim could feel it.

The change was starting.

Scamooch's PAK was already trying to reprogram his physical brain in hopes of becoming compatible. Luckily for him at the moment it was small things that were changing, for example he had long ago become use to the filthy life style of this planet. However, in an instant he suddenly became self-cautious of germs, a fear he had gotten over a long time ago.

Also he caught himself more times than he liked admiring his Irken instructors, and thinking horrible things about his human peers. Yes, small things like this were already taking shape, and needless to say Zim was struggling to keep a hold of his own personality.

Scamooch wasn't fairing much better, Zim's Pak was finding very little in common with his physical mind. Scamooch had no human love, no human enemy, and his loyalty for the Tallest was questioning, but still strong enough to override his doubts. Meaning if Zim's PAK stayed on Scamooch much longer than the new Zim would be the same as the old Zim.

A mindless tool of the Irken Machine.

And yet Zim wanted to jeopardize this, he wanted to chance everything just to find out if the Irken rebels could be trusted.

"We'll take our chances." Rachel decided. "We can afford to fall for a trap, but we cannot afford to lose you."

Scamooch couldn't help but agree with the human girl. He gave Zim a knowing look. He was becoming less of an Amon by the second and Zim wanted to go on a suicide mission now of all times!

"Don't worry." Zim said, mostly to Scamooch. "I'll be back by the time school lets out."

"You can't be serious!" Scamooch snapped.

"Yeah besides what is it you plan to do?" Dib dared to ask. "Hack into the computer mainframe and see if the Irken rebels are real?"

"Of course not." Zim said. "The Tallest would not want the main populist to know about them." He reasoned. "Even if it was a ruse, it would cause the massive to question them."

"So if the Tallest erased them from history, or failed to add them then how will you know if they are real are not?" Scamooch challenged.

Zim just smiled and said. "Tell me Scamooch how are your relations with your old mentor."

Scamooch's eyes widened. "General Kazar? That's your answer?"

"Zim that guy will kill you the moment he realizes who you are!" Dib whispered harshly.

Zim shook his head. "No something tells me he's no longer backing the Tallest, after all if he was he'd have insisted on bringing me in himself."

"And if you're wrong?" Mark challenged.

"We'll there is only one way to find out." Zim countered.

"This is unbelievable." Scamooch snapped. "Is this how you make all of your decisions? Just throw caution to the wind and hope it all turns out ok? Because if so I fear for the future of our people!"

Zim shook his head. "Sometimes you just have to cease and opportunity, think about it this could be our one chance to make a very powerful ally. One of the Top twelve on our side, we could slip into Zec unnoticed. The Tallest would never see us coming."

"And this Kazar is going to side with us because?" Rachel asked.

"Because he hates losing." Scamooch answered. "Because he'll do anything to continue holding the position as top general of the Armada."

"And the moment he thinks you won't provide that is the moment he sells us out!" Rachel argued.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't disappoint him." Zim mused.

"We're not changing your mind are we?" Mark asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Trust me this will work." Zim tried to assured them as he got up to make his leave.

"For your sake it better." Dib snapped. "Otherwise you're delivering yourself to the enemy."

"He is right." Scamooch agreed with a smile. "You'll need to take someone with you, just in case things go wrong."

"Okay now you're both smiling." Mark said. "Why does that make this feel worse?"

Zim suddenly frowned. "Why do I have the feeling that I am not going to like this?"

"There is only one way they will let you leave school early." Scamooch reminded him. "Remember I'm not an Amon anymore I can't come and go as I please."

"Well if that's case how will you going with him make any difference?" Dib asked.

Scamooch gave Zim a smug look. "Should I tell them? Or do you think you have the stomach for it Sir?" the Sir was a mocking one, yes it would appear some habits had yet to die when it came to them.

"No that won't be necessary." Zim hissed. "We'll manage." He assured his team.

"How?" Mark challenged.

"Because today Joseph Campbell becomes a minion." Zim said sternly.

The silence that followed was deafening, and for a moment his human friends could not managed to speak.

However, Dib managed to recover. "Zim…" He whispered.

"It's the only way, we tell Principal Razi that I want to become a minion, we leave for Zec at once, I go get marked as his minion and then we go find Kazar." Zim explained.

"Wait you're getting marked for real?" Scamooch asked. "Why?"

Zim snickered. "Simple once I'm marked you'll have the perfect reason to stay involved with us. No one will call you a human lover again, and we can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't blab to the enemy."

Scamooch suddenly understood. None of them actually trusted him, and of course they had no right to. Besides he just told Zim that he was giving the Tallest one more chance to change his mind, one more chance to sway him back into the collective. Which meant he was on the fence, and the Renegades could not trust a fence warmer.

"Their trust is something that you will have to earn." Zim told him as if reading his mind. "Are you ready to do so?"

Scamooch looked to the humans below him, met each of their gaze boldly, he could see it in their eyes. Earning their trust would not be an easy one, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a part of their world.

He knew the answers that he had wanted from Zim, being connected to his Pak had given him a clear insight on everything he needed to know. Only now it raised more questions than answers. Besides even if the Tallest managed to give him a satisfying answer to Zim's death sentence he wasn't sure he could look at them the same away again.

"They killed them." Scamooch hissed. "They'll pay for every worthy one they killed."

"Tak had the same motivation." Zim hissed. "And look where she is now."

Scamooch's glare met his. "Well I'm not Tak now am I?" He snapped back.

"I guess we'll find out." Dib said surprising them all. "And believe me when I say I don't fall for the same trick twice."

"You get one chance Scamooch." Mark snapped. "Don't screw this one up!"

Scamooch took a deep breath, before letting it out, his eyes never left Zim's. "Let's do this."

Zim nodded and the two Irkens made their way to the principal's office, after all they had three hours until school let out.

Three hours to find Kazar and convince him to tell them everything about the Irken Rebels.

Three hours to either gain an ally or die trying!

Three hours to return or they'd be stuck in each other's bodies forever…or worse.

Dib could only hope he knew what Zim was doing, and Zim could only hope he had backed the right horse. After all if Kazar left them out to dry it would be over, he would kill Zim and eliminate the last hope for peace.

However, Zim knew this had to be done, as much as they hated what Tak did her role had been vital. They needed an inside man, an informant to tell them the Tallest's every move, and who better than their number one general.

They wouldn't see it coming!

Of course, this was all hinged on the hope that Kazar would side with them.

Dib gulped somehow he feared that wasn't likely, it was like depending on a desert to produce an abundance of water.

Time consuming, and unfruitful…

* * *

 **Episode 3-Switched (Part 3) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	11. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep04 (Part 1)

**Episode 4:** **Behind Enemy Lines**

 **Episode Summary** \- Zim has found the perfect use for Gir's slip up but can he really pull it off and make it back to his body in time?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we again! Thank you all for reading and please review.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 4-** **Behind Enemy Lines (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Zim…)**

This had to be the stupidest idea he had ever conjured up…

And Zim had defiantly had some stupid ideas!

Yes surely this was far stupider then his idea about destroying Earth with mutating weasels, or programing the humans with Irken head gear to buy more chocolates then simply ordering them to serve and obey him. And yet here he was standing before Principal Razi while stuck in Cadet Scamooch body declaring that Joseph (who was actually the real Scamooch stuck in his own body) wanted to become his minion!

Principal Razi was beyond shocked that the two had come before her about the subject, and for good reason. Joseph maybe a human, but he was no quitter, and folding to Scamooch's efforts to break him was not like him. "Cadet Scamooch will you please wait outside?" She asked.

Zim was not surprised at the request, no doubt Principal Razi wanted to make sure that Scamooch was not forcing Joseph into a life of slavery, she was always easier on him and Dib, though he was not sure why? So without a word he left to go wait outside of the office.

Principal Razi sighed before speaking. "Joseph be straight with me." She said.

Scamooch tried his best not to panic, why had she told Zim to wait outside? Where they in trouble? They didn't have time for this! "Yes ma'am?"

"Did Scamooch say something?" She asked.

"Ma'am?" Scamooch asked, barely remembering to stay in character.

"Did Scamooch force you to agree to this?" Principal Razi asked getting to the point.

Scamooch's eyes widen. _'Oh that's what she's getting at.'_ He realized. ' _She thinks I'm being forced to make this decision.'_ He sighed. "No ma'am, the truth is I've been having a hard time holding a job since the trail, and I thought for Josh's sake it would be best to just…"

"Give in?" Principal Razi finished.

"It's not such a bad thing." Scamooch said. "Josh and I could finally have a normal life, no more worrying about bills, and whether or not we'll have enough rations to make it to next pay day."

Principal Razi nodded. "I am glad you came to this decision." She said. "To swallow your pride for your brother's sake is a very responsible thing to do." She went on. "I just want to be sure this is of your own doing."

"It is." Scamooch assured her.

Principal Razi smiled. "I'm very proud of you Joseph, I know the other members of the Staff think I show favoritism towards you and your brother, but the truth is I simply want all of your children to make the best choices. The world you are entering after school is not the same world your parents entered when they graduated. And in order for both Earth, and Zec to function as a well-oiled machine we all must find our place. And unlike the other Earth children you and Josh are on your own, who else will guide you to your rightful place if not me?"

Understanding suddenly fills Scamooch, Principal Razi simply wants the Campbell twins to be law abiding students. To be part of the solution and not be recruited by the resistance and become part of the problem. She thought by being their alley in the school she could sway them to becoming a part of the Irken machine instead of becoming another tool for the enemy. And Now that Joseph was becoming a minion, he and Josh were in the clear, no one would dare think they were the enemy.

It was the perfect cover, to hide in plain sight.

Scamooch nodded. "Thank you Principal Razi, your words only ensure me that I have made the right decision."

Principal Razi smiled. "You have, thousands of parents have made the same decision for their families. You really are giving your brother, and yourself the best chance of having a pretty normal life once you get out of High School." She assured him. "As a minion you will get to live on Zec with the privilege humans, and be guaranteed any career you want. You'll never have to worry about surviving until the next pay check. Plus you won't have to work anymore, think of all the free time you'll have now."

Scamooch allowed himself to smile. "Yes that would be nice." He agreed.

"How does Josh feel about it?" Principal Razi asked.

"He's not happy." Scamooch admitted. "But he understands that it's necessary, if we keep this up we might be put into the system, at least this way we get to stay together."

Principal Razi nodded once more. "Very well, you have permission to leave school early." She told him. "Now run along they close the same time school does, and let Scamooch know I'll phone in a bus to pick you to up and send you there."

"Yes ma'am." Scamooch said, and bowed respectfully before leaving.

Zim sighed in relief as Scamooch soon opened the door, a smile showing on his face.

"Principal Razi said we're good, she's calling for transportation now." He told him.

"Good now all we have to do is get to the bus ramp and wait for said transport to get here." Zim said leading the way.

"And what is going on here?" Vice Principal Gijon asked as he exit his own office which stood beside Principal Razi's.

"Sir." Zim addressed him at once, and thanked his lucky stars that Scamooch remembered to bow, and stay that way until acknowledged.

Scamooch suppressed a frustrated growl as he bowed, before Vice Principal Gijon, cadets did not have to bow to their Irken instructors, just address them properly. Humans however were lower than the cadets and had to bow when the higher staff positions such as the Vice Principal or Principal spoke to them. He felt so lowly having to bow to another Irken, but stomach it all the same. Still it did little to dull the guilt that he was starting to feel towards his new human allies, yes he was one of them now...a rebel. At least for now, though he was sure that nothing the Tallest said would change his mind.

Zim had told him to ask the Tallest why he was sentenced to Death, and Scamooch had decided that if he didn't like the answer that he would be joining the Rebels for good. Still he was tempted to join them anyways, being attached to Zim's PAK had opened his eyes to what the Tallest really were: Lying Monsters who cared nothing for Irk, or their people. All they cared for was power, so much so that they killed every last worthy smeet to make sure no one could take their power away.

And Scamooch swore they would pay for that, among other things.

"I am taking Joseph here to be marked as a minion." Zim went on.

"Really?" Vice Principal Gijon looks stunned.

"Yes, he has yet to find a stable job since his return from his trail, and after countless minutes of begging pathetically I decided to allow him the privilege." Zim went on.

Vice Principal Gijon smiled, not even trying to hide his smug look. "Finally throwing in the towel aye Campbell?"

"I'm just doing what is best for my family." Scamooch answered, as he stood up straight.

"Of course." Vice Principal Gijon mused. "Please leave us to speak, I will have a quick word with your master and then he may join you."

"Yes sir." Scamooch bowed once more before walking down the hall towards the bus ramp, he did not dare look behind him.

"So does this mean you are sure he is not a member of the resistance?" Vice Principal Gijon asked.

"Yes." Zim answered, not even in the least bit surprised by the question. It was no secret that Scamooch had been spying on the group for Vice Principal Gijon all along. "While their group is large that is the only thing suspicious about them."

"So even the Gaz girl has not stirred up anything?" Vice Principal Gijon asked.

"No, while I've heard she's here to figure out if the traitor Zim and his accomplice Dib are here she is only drawn to the group because a few of her old friends happen to be in it." Zim answered.

"I see." Vice Principal Gijon said. "Very well keep me posted."

"Yes Sir." Zim stated and moved to join Scamooch at the bus ramp leaving Vice Principal Gijon at his office door, none the wiser.

And it was true the Vice Principal had noticed nothing wrong, no one had. Zim and Scamooch had gone unnoticed all day, as if it was any other day, and now all they had to do was get to Zec, Mark Scamooch and find General Kazar.

He sighed as he noticed the bus waiting for them as well as Scamooch.

"So you know?" he asked as they boarded the bus.

"That you've been spying on us to Vice Principal Gijon the whole time?" Zim asked. "Yeah we all knew."

"You're not disappointed?" Scamooch asked.

Zim smiled. "I once reported to my superiors about the enemy." He said. "Believing their lies that is was for the betterment of our people. If anyone is going to understand then it's me." He assured him.

Scamooch smiled, felling relieved. He couldn't understand it but he didn't want to disappoint Zim. Perhaps it was because he could one day be his leader, or perhaps it was simply because the guy had saved his life. Either way he just knew that he wanted to do right by him. "So how do we find General Kazar?"

"He's your old mentor, we'll just explain that you wish to receive his blessing on the minion you have chosen. The royal guard will understand your reasoning and will send an escort to take us to the palace." Zim explained.

Scamooch nodded, this was a likely request that any of Kazar's past pupils would make, regardless of their current status. "We should probably call ahead and let them know." He suggested. "Just call my instructor and he'll arrange it."

Zim nodded and allowed Scamooch's computer to detach from his PAK, all Irkens had their own personal computers, even the Cadets; it allowed them to do class work, as well as contact their superiors for any given reason. He looks up the Instructor's Number, and learns that his name is Sargent Lak, and clicks on it to begin the call.

"What now Scamooch." Sargent Lak asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Sir, I just wanted you to know that I acquired a minion and might be late arriving back to the barracks." He said.

Sargent Lak seemed to nod. "Now this is what you should have done yesterday before sneaking off."

"Yes Sir, I have learned from my negligence." He assured him.

"Very good, Let me know how it goes, and bring him by I would like to meet the filth you speak so highly of." Sargent Lak said.

"Of course, also if it's not much trouble I would like to present him to General Kazar, I would like his blessing for my decision." Zim concluded.

"Very well, I'm sure he's eager to meet this exceptional human as well." Sargent Lak scoffed. "Just try to get back before curfew this time, can you manage that?"

"Yes Sir." Zim answered.

"Good." And with that Sargent Lak ended the call, and Zim reattached the computer to his PAK.

"Wow that went better than I thought." Scamooch admitted.

Zim smiled. "What can I say, I'm a grade A suck up." He mused.

Scamooch rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't noticed." He said.

Zim snickered, as the bus came to a stop. "We're here already?" He asked.

Scamooch nodded. "It's just right above the city." He explained as they got off the bus and headed down the street.

"You know you're just making my job easier." He told Scamooch. "If Dib and I move up here the Tallest will no longer be out of reach."

"I know." Scamooch said. "I want to do this. What the Tallest has done is wrong, and right now you are the only option I have of righting that wrong."

"So you're not fully convinced that my views are right?" Zim asked. The streets around them were like a busy hive full of Irkens rushing to their quarters after a long day of work. And Zim had to admit it felt great to be around so many Irkens again. Yes, just Irkens, without a human in sight. He knows it's traitorous to think so, but Zim misses this, being in the company of his people. A company that was not forced, but welcomed.

Many Irkens greeted him with a great amount of respect, and admiration, as they passed by. Sure Scamooch was a shrew, and only pretended to be an Amon. But while his fellow peers were bitter towards him, the older Irkens were wiser, for they knew Scamooch still spoke to General Kazar from time to time, and probably saw him as a way to get up in the world. Still Zim had to admit it was nice to be appreciated for once.

"No I'm not." Scamooch admitted. "I know humans have it rough, as do other races enslaved by the Empire, But-"

"But you think it doesn't matter to you because Irkens have it good." Zim finished.

Scamooch nodded. "I know the Tallest are mad, they must be stopped, but does that mean we have to change everything? Our people are just fine…Aren't they?"

Zim sighed, he knows as a Cadet Scamooch has been filled with the lies; that all Irkens have the opportunity to excel as long as they work hard, and show their devotions. However, this is not true, Scamooch is blinded by the fact that he has it good. Sure his peers hated him, and sure he was no longer an Amon, but he was still Cadet Scamooch, top of his class and his past relations with General Kazar as well as the Tallest will no doubt land him whatever career he wants once he graduates. All in all Scamooch's future is bright, but that cannot always be said for other cadets who have no leverage to help them get up in the world. And due to how good he has it, Scamooch fails to see how other cadets are treated poorly then most. But it is true, there are some cadets that are treated far worse than the humans, while others fight to be considered a part of the in crowd.

Meanwhile Scamooch notices none of this because he is at the center of that in crowd! Everyone is fighting to know him because he has the most powerful connections out of all the cadets. As General Kazar's old pupil Scamooch knows all the members of the Top Twelve as well as the Tallest. Sure he was no longer an Amon, but he still had those connections, and if he mentioned anyone to them they could become members of an elite fleet, or an invader, or anything else they asked for.

This was why Scamooch still had a large posy of followers, because even though they openly hated him, they needed him to move up in the world.

"There is a lot you don't notice about our world." Zim said as he gestured to a Janitor drone sweeping the side walk. "What about him? Do you think he likes the Irk of today?"

Scamooch watches as several higher ranking Irken soldiers walk past the drone, purposely knocking him down as they go.

The Janitor drone falls to his knees, in obvious pain as his efforts are tarnished, by other soldiers who stop though his pile of debris, spreading it all over the street.

Scamooch openly winced. He had never noticed it before, when walking the streets any other day Janitor drones were proactively invisible to him.

"They're invisible because you see them that way." Zim says as if reading his mind. "If Irkens are the superior race then why are some Irkens better than others?" he challenged. "We are all Irkens, who cares who's taller or smarter?"

"That's human talk." Scamooch argued. "Not all creatures are born equal." He argued. "Some are faster, while others are smarter, some are born rich while others are born poor."

"Yes, and yet all have the opportunity to rise above their small beginnings." Zim cut in. "Even our Ancestors see this. Why else would they back up the Resisty and other Refugees from the Irken Empire? Why harbor them if they do not believe in their views?"

Scamooch had to admit Zim had a far point, still… "How do you know they are there?" he challenged. "All you know is Lar Nar told Goalit they are there, but you've never seen them yourself." He said, he knew this because he was still connected to Zim's PAK, he could see his memories.

"You're right I don't know if they are there for certain." Zim admitted. "But I plan to find out."

"You're going to go look for them?" Scamooch asked.

"I must." Zim said. "If I truly want to change Irk for the better then I must receive their blessing only then will they rejoin Irk. Once they do more worthy ones can be produced, Irk's Structural order will be saved."

Scamooch was amazed, but he was also not fooled. "You don't care about saving Irk's Structural order." He said. "You think they'll say your defective and refuse to give you their blessing, this is your way out of leading us!"

Zim sighed, he had been had. The truth was Zim had been secretly hoping the Ancients would see him as unfitting for the job. He could live with that, he could continue to lead Irk to greatness while one of Ancients filled the roll as Tallest while the new worthy ones were produced and taught the right way. "I'm defective Scamooch." He said. "Besides even if I am not I am still a member of the old Irk. I once believed in its methods, and they may fear that I'll convert back to my old way once I get any kind of real power."

Scamooch wanted to argue, but he knew Zim had a point, the Ancients might not think he's right for the job. He did support the old Irk at one time, and could just be backing the humans in hopes of gaining a higher status of power. After all weren't they hoping that General Kazar would do the exact thing for them? "I understand." He said, before adding. "But I don't like it."

"Scamooch-"Zim began, but the cadet cut him off.

"No you listen to me Sir." He said seriously. "I don't care that the Tallest or the stupid control brains say you're defective. You are wise, forgiving, and kind, and there is nothing wrong with you." He snapped. "I would be honored to serve you as my leader." He said.

And he meant it, he meant every word. Sure he may not fully understand the whole equality thing, but he knew Zim, heck at the moment he was Zim, and he knew that Zim only wanted what was best for them. And if acting more like the humans was what he thought they should do then he would back him up.

Why?

Because Zim was right, they needed to be back in the Ancients good graces if they ever hoped to continue the Irken race. Without new worthy Smeets, Irk could crumble as a society, and any Smeet produced by the Current Tallest's DNA could produce an ever worse future, full of berserks and the shedding of more innocent blood. Yes, he could see it now, Irk was on a fast path to self-destruction, and if they didn't act fast they would fade into darkness until they reached extinction.

And Zim was their ticket to salvation he just knew it.

"No matter what it takes I will make you see yourself as the leader you are." He vowed.

And it was a promise he planned to keep…

* * *

 **Episode 4-** **Behind Enemy Lines (Part 1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	12. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep04 (Part 2)

**Episode 4-Behind Enemy Lines (Part 2)**

 **(Back with General Kazar)**

 **[Location: The Palace]**

He was surprised to receive the call, but even more surprised to hear what it was about.

"A minion?" General Kazar asked.

"Yes." Sargent Lak said from the halo screen. "I believe the worm's name is Joseph."

"You mean the one that was on trial earlier this year?" General Kazar asked.

"Yes that's the one." Sargent Lak answered. "I swear Scamooch thinks too highly of him though." He added. "He looks like an ordinary human to me."

"Indeed." General Kazar said as he pulled out the old case file from his desk. He couldn't place it, but ever since that trial General Kazar has been suspicious of the boy. And why not? The child had been found blameless by a computer brain! And that was impossible, or had been until this child had showed up. The truth was everyone was guilty of something, a dark secret that lurked in the back of everyone's mind. So even if the one on trial was innocent for the accused crime they were always guilty of something.

Except this child. The computer brain had found him innocent, in fact the brain had even labeled him the victim! Which was surprising considering the fact that Joseph had pleaded guilty, how could he admit to the crimes yet still be labeled the victim?

General Kazar was not sure, but he was sure of one thing. After the trail he had known he would see this child again. And now it would seem he was right.

 _'Perhaps this meeting will shed some light on who you really are.'_ He thought as he went to address Sargent Lak once more. "I am currently in a meeting at the moment." He lied. "I'll have the royal Guard meet them at the Shop and escort them here after the Marking."

"Of course." Sargent Lak said. "I will let them know."

And with that he hung up.

General Kazar smiled. He had a strange feeling about all of this, and the strange part about it is this was a familiar feeling. Yes, he could not place it, but he knew this feeling.

In fact he knew it all too well.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He knows he should want nothing to do with this place,

Zec did not belong on Earth, the Irken Race had come here uninvited and had taken over, and Yet Zim could not help but feel as if he had finally returned home. It was strange, he knew this wasn't Irk, but it was the closest thing to it that he had seen in sometime.

"You're enjoying this." Scamooch said. Yes, he had noticed it too, Zim's spirts seemed to rise higher and higher the deeper they went into the city.

Zim nodded. "It has been sometime since I have been around so many Irkens." He admitted. "It almost feels like I'm on Irk again."

"How long ago was that?" Scamooch dared to ask.

"Too long." Zim admitted. "And now I've come to realize that I should have never left."

"You'll make it right." Scamooch assured him.

"I Must." Zim said the obvious.

Silence engulfed them after that, and though Scamooch wanted to press for more he did not. Obviously the subject of his last time on Irk was very sensitive to discuss, besides Scamooch could see his memories, so he really didn't need to ask.

Suddenly Scamooch's personal computer detached from Zim, and Sargent Lak appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon sir." Zim said. "How did it go with the general?" He asked hopefully.

"Scamooch there has been a change of plans." Sargent Lak said.

Scamooch tensed for a moment, and for good reason. If General Kazar had decided not to see them then this was all for nothing.

"He's busy isn't he?" Zim asked knowingly.

"Yes, but he does plan to give you his blessing." Sargent Lak confirmed. "The royal Guard has been asked to meet you at the shop where they will escort you to the general after the marking." He added.

Scamooch sighed in relief. This was fine in fact this was more than fine, because it was exactly according to plan.

"I understand" Zim said. "Thank you sir, I will be sure to arrive before curfew."

"See that you do." Sargent Lak said, before hanging up.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Zim said as the personal computer returned to its PAK.

Scamooch nodded as they continued down the busy streets of Zec.

This was it, this was Zim's way to the Tallest, but none of that would matter if Zim's body continued digressing. Scamooch's Shrew mind within Zim's Amon body was digressing Zim's Amon status, he was reverting back to what he was before, and if this continued Zim may never reach full Amon status again! He would be a Taller, caught in between an Amon and a shrew with no right to challenge the Tallest. There last hope for peace was slowly fading away.

Scamooch resisted the urge to run as the Minion shop came into view, The Minion shop was where humans went to become minions. Once there they would be marked with the Irken insignia on their right shoulder and received their updated paperwork stating that they along with any relative (Weather related by blood or marriage) were now privileged citizens. And if they were being watched he would look too eager, and questions would arise! So instead he walked calmly to the shop and entered as if they had all the time in the world.

But they didn't.

Zim placed a hand on his shoulder, a calming gesture. "Relax it's pretty quick, and painless." He assured him. "In and out." He added as the Royal Guard came into view.

"Let's get this over with." An orange eyed one said. "It isn't right to keep the General waiting."

"Yes Sir." Zim answered, and lead Scamooch to the Computer Brain located in the center of the shop.

"Child." The brain said. "Do you wish to commit your life to the Irken before you?" it asked.

Scamooch look to Zim knowingly. Sure he was in Zim's body and ultimately it was Zim who would be marked as his. But at the moment it was Scamooch who was making this vow, not Zim. So if he made this promise now then his betrayal to his leaders would be official. He was about to swear his loyalty to the Irken before him. To obey without question and without hesitation, to believe in, to confided in. And most importantly he would be swearing to give his life for him, and his cause.

Was he willing to give that kind of devotion to the enemy of his people and his allies?

"Yes." Scamooch answered. "I vow to serve him, and protect him for as long as I live."

"And do you Cadet Scamooch accept this minion as your own responsibility?" The computer asked Zim.

His responsibility…Zim looked to Scamooch as those words entered his mind. This was it, he was promising this child to be there, to accept his responsibilities as his future leader. If he said yes now, then there would be no going back, and no passing the torch to another just to get out of it. If he said yes now he would be promising Scamooch that he would lead Irk into a better tomorrow.

But could he do that?

What if he was not meant to lead Irk?

Then by saying yes he would be promising to step aside for another, more fitting individual, if he truly was underserving. But until that moment a raised he had to bear the responsibility himself. And he could not do it half way, he had to give it his all, like he always had for his people before he knew the truth of their lies. But did Zim have enough devotion left in him to do this? To be fair, even though most would agree that his race didn't deserve it.

"Yes." He promised. "I vow to take this responsibility as my own, to answer for any transgressions he has or may cause."

Him and the rest of the Irken race.

"Then it is done." The computer said, before a tentacle reached out and Marked Scamooch's right shoulder.

Cadet Scamooch tensed, waiting for the pain, but to his surprise Zim had been right. Besides an initial stinging sensation the marking was painless, and quick.

"Congratulations." The computer said as it printed out his newly updated paperwork. "The Irken Police will arrange an apartment for you in the Minion section of the City." The computer told him. "An apartment where your master will join you after his graduation."

Zim nodded. "Thank you." He said, taking the paper work. "I will see that these are filed properly." He assured Scamooch.

"Good now we must not keep the general waiting." The guard from before added.

"Very well." Zim said. "Please lead the way Sir."

And just like that they were on their merry way like nothing had happened, but something had, and the Irkens where none the wiser. One of their own had just gave the enemy full access to their leaders. The undesirable Irken Zim was on Zec, and in a matter of moments he would be within the palace walls. Yes, it was safe to say that things did not look good for the enemy.

And it was only going to get worse from here!

* * *

 **(Back with Josh…)**

The tension,

They could all feel it.

Josh paced back and forth in front of the bus ramp in deep worry, and for good reason.

Zim and Scamooch were not back yet, and they were running out of time.

"I don't see him." Josh said as he, Mark, James and Rachel looked around franticly. The final bell had rung and now the group of friends were waiting at the bus ramp for Joseph and Scamooch to show up so they could change them back.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that back stabbing cadet." Mark said. "I bet he turned him in!" Of course when he said "him" he was referring to Zim.

"I don't think so." Rachel disagreed. "I mean if they had wouldn't they have busted us by now?"

"They could be waiting for us to lead them to the base." James suggested.

"Not you too." Rachel groaned.

"Hey I'm just being cautious." James argued. "Remember the last Irken we trusted? That didn't pan out to well." He stopped giving Josh an apologetic look. "Sorry." He said.

"No you're right." Josh assured him. "I was too hasty to trust her, with her I got to know that Gaz was okay, and that blinded me from the truth."

"It wasn't just you." Rachel assured him. "We all trusted Tak."

"You'd think we would have at least learned from that." Mark muttered.

"Come on guys we have to go before we look suspicious." Rachel whispered ushering them to board the bus.

"Problem?" The bud drone Mr. Bulk asked. He was a fat man, who smelled horrible, but he also had a kind heart.

Josh shook his head. "My brother went to Zec this afternoon, I was expecting him back by now is all."

"I'm sure he is okay." Mr. Bulk assured him. "Trust me, there is no safer place on the planet."

Josh knew he was right, up until today no terrorist had ever step foot on Zec, but now Zim was there, and if anyone caught wind on who he really was it could all be over for them. The Irken race would finally win!

No Dib could not allow himself to think that way, he had to stay positive for all their sake.

"Thanks Mr. Bulk." Josh said before sitting down.

"Any time kid." Mr. Bulk said. "Now hang on kids because this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

The ride was always bumpy, mostly because Mr. Bulk took odd routes in order to get everyone home in enough time to finish their homework early enough to go out and have a good time before curfew. He didn't have to do that, but Mr. Bulk always said that kids should have time to be kids. And the long bus rides home made free time almost impossible. Of course that was the point, the Irkens wanted them to have little room for trouble.

And Josh couldn't really blame them. Several adults were still rioting in the streets, and had done so ever since the Water factory was taken down. The last thing the Irkens needed was the children following their parents lead.

Josh's watch beeps with an incoming message and he reads it on his screen.

 **Device almost fixed, meet us on Trash Hill Bay.**

Trash Hill Bay was a small beach like area overflowing with Irken trash. Josh remembered how that place was once beautiful, so much to it attracted tourist year round. And now it was nothing but another landfilled. Just the latest addition to the thousands of things that the Irken race had ruined.

 _'They're draining this planet dry.'_ He realized.

And it was true, Earth would soon be just as dead as Irk. The last known planet with renewable resources would be gone forever.

In less they stopped them and soon.

 _'We will.'_ Josh assured himself. _'We have too. The fate of the Universe depends on it.'_

* * *

 **(Back with Elma…)**

"I can't believe we managed to fix it in time." Elma said as she placed the last piece into its rightful place.

"Let's just hope it works." Goalit said.

"What if it doesn't?" Kornelius asked. "We should try it on something just to be sure."

"We don't have time." Professor Membrane reminded him. "I've finish my calculations and if they don't switch back by the end of tonight Zim's digression will be permanent. He will never reach Amon status again."

Fear gripped at Goalit's insides as he heard this. The Galactic Alliance was depending on Zim's Amon status to win this war. Even the Ancients support relied on the fact that Zim was a fully realized Amon. And now thanks to an unfortunate mishap they could lose everything.

Zim could become stunted, thanks to the digression caused by Scamooch's mind within his body. And if by some miracle Zim started to evolve into an Amon for the second time it wouldn't mean they were in the clear. If Zim evolved too quickly it could cause severe stress on his brain and body, which would ultimately kill him. "He's right." Goalit finally agreed. "Every moment we waste puts everything at jeopardy. And with the Dome stationary it will take us an hour to get to the rondevu point by foot."

"So this is a hit or miss situation?" Elma asked, looking slightly unsure now.

"It's alright." Goalit assured her. "I have faith in your work." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Elma couldn't help but smile back. Goalit always knew what to say to reassure her. "Let's do this." She said as Professor Membrane and Kornelius armed themselves.

"Crystal stay here and guard the ship with Gir." Elma ordered.

Crystal nodded, her blind eyes never wavering. "Computer bring all assessable weapons on line." She commanded.

"As you wish." The computer responded, and many weapons came on line, including the shields. "Dome defenses are at 50%" the computer informed them.

"Okay so maybe we're not complete sitting Ducks." Goalit admitted.

Elma gave a sly smile. "Told you we'd be fine."

"Okay love birds you can gloat at each other later." Crystal mused causing them both to blush.

"Right our team needs us." Elma said. Reminded them all of the mission at hand. "Gir behave for once will you?"

Gir nodded feverishly, a wild look in his eye, but then again he always had a wild look in those blue eyes. "I won't touch a thing." He vowed.

"He's gonna touch everything isn't he?" Kornelius asked as they headed towards the docking bay.

Suddenly a loud chorus of Gir's laughter can be heard from behind them.

"Yes." Goalit said with a sigh. "Yes he is."

Elma wanted so badly to turn around and stop the derange robot from messing anything else up, but there simply wasn't anytime. So she pressed forward in hopes of completing their mission on time. "Please just don't let us be too late." she begged out loud.

It was a pray they were all sharing, if only in their minds.

* * *

 **Episode 4-** **Behind Enemy Lines (Part 2) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	13. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep04 (Part 3)

**Episode 4-Behind Enemy Lines (Part 3)**

 **(Back Zim)**

 **[Location: The Palace]**

This was it,

In a matter of moments Zim would be face to face with his old mentor, and for some strange reason he had a feeling that Kazar was expecting him.

Scamooch stiffened as they stopped before the large doors of General Kazar's study, it had been some time since he had been before these doors. Still they always made him feel uneasy.

Zim knew the feeling, these might not be the same doors he often stood before back on Irk, but they held the same over powering feeling of judgment, and disappointment. Disappointment that both he and Kazar felt for his decision to step down. In fact just seeing these doors reminded him of the words they had exchanged on that fateful day.

 _"Zim hear me when I say one day you will regret this decision!"_

 _"Maybe not to day, maybe not even in the next 100 years; but one day you will regret this!"_

 _"NO I WILL NOT!"_

Oh how he hated when that overzealous and egotistic tyrant was right!

"We cannot join you from here." The royal guard with the orange eyes said as the doors opened.

Zim merely nodded as he and Scamooch stepped forward into the room, it was about as large as the study back on Irk, But Zim could tell this one was slightly smaller. Of course this did nothing to help his growing nerves. If anything it tricked his mind into thinking the walls were slowly closing in.

"So this is the infamous Joseph Campbell." General Kazar mused as they stood before him. He watched as the doors slowly closed behind his visitors. Yes He defiantly recognized this feeling now, it was a feeling of greatness that he only felt when a certain pupil of his was in the room.

"Yes Sir." Zim answered as Scamooch thankfully remembered to bow. Zim however did not bow, instead he allowed his eyes to meet Kazar's. It was a standoff that they had shared before, ruby orbs staring in pale orange inferno.

Kazar couldn't help the smirk that was slowly growing on his face. "I told you you'd be a great being someday." He mused. Still not bothering to address Scamooch who was still bowing, while doing his best to withhold a growl.

Zim stood his ground as Kazar came closer, looking down on him in a mocking manner. It was then that Zim realizes nothing has changed, now that he is stuck in Scamooch's body he is still far too short!

Yes, it was official the universe hated him!

Still he stood his ground. "You also said I'd regret my decision to leave." He said.

"And do you?" Kazar asked.

"No." Zim answered simply, surprising both Scamooch and his old mentor greatly.

"No?" Kazar asked.

"Stepping down lead me down the path that I am on today." Zim answered. "And I like where I'm at."

"Where you're at is in the middle of a war that you cannot hope to win." Kazar said. "There are two of them and one of you." He lectured. "Do you really think the Tallest will take turns taking you down in the final battle?" he didn't wait for Zim to answer, instead he snapped. "No they will come at you as one, and they will come at you with everything they've got!"

"You have no place lecturing me!" Zim hissed lowly. Sure he may be stuck in Scamooch's body but he was still an Amon, are at least he hoped so otherwise they were all screwed.

Kazar is not surprised by Zim's response, he always spoke this way to him. "It really is you isn't it?" He asked.

Zim nodded.

"And how did you managed to screw things up this badly?" Kazar mused.

"Oh well I have Scamooch to thank for that." Zim said, finally addressing him.

Scamooch wasted no time, he shot up right and pointed his finger at Zim. "Me?" He asked. "It was you're dumb robot!"

Suddenly Kazar wacked him on the head with a ruler.

"OW!" Scamooch hissed. "What was that for?"

"Is that any way to speak to your future Tallest?" Kazar asked, hissing lowly. He gave Scamooch a warning glare and then turned back to Zim. "You'll have to excuse him, I never could teach that brat manners."

Zim snickered, Kazar hadn't changed a bit. "They just don't make cadets the way they use to do they?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Scamooch reminded them.

Zim ignored him. "Future Tallest?" He asked. "Isn't it a little early to be placing your bets?"

"Not at all." Kazar assured him. "I have no doubt it will be you; that is why I chose you after all."

"You chose Koi." Zim reminded him.

"No.' Kazar shook his head. "I chose him first yes, but once I saw your eyes glowing I knew I had made a mistake." He admitted. "To show signs of the transformation at such a young age was promising."

"Then why keep Koi?" Zim asked.

"Motivation." Kazar answered simply. "To motivate you to work you're hardest so that the desired outcome would come to past."

"Well you failed miserably." Zim pointed out.

"No you were too impatient." Kazar snapped. "You allowed yourself to get discouraged the moment you fell to far behind."

"Could you honestly blame me?" Zim hissed.

"No." Kazar said. "I just expected more from my future leader." He whispered lowly now. "How do I know you won't run away the moment things get hard again?"

"I won't." Zim assured him. "I was a child then, too young to understand."

"Understand?" Kazar challenged.

"My decisions don't just affect me, an Amon my decisions effect our entire race."

Kazar nodded. "Well I suppose late is better than never."

"So just like that you're on board?" Scamooch questioned.

"Yes." Zim answered before Kazar was able to. "That's because General Kazar is a back stabbing traitor who can't stand to lose."

Kazar smiled a wicked smile. "Yes, so as long as you don't give me a reason to switch sides you should be fine."

"Excellent." Zim said. "Then I have you're blessing Sir?" He asked slipping back into character.

"Yes." Kazar mused. "Though I can't see why you've chosen this one." He gestured to Scamooch. "He's hardly worth your time."

Scamooch growled in frustration, but Zim placed a hand on his shoulder calming him.

"If I remember correctly everyone use to say the same thing to you about me." Zim reminded him. "And if I were you I'd treat Scamooch better, after all who knows, when this is all over he could be in a higher position then you."

It was a low blow, but a necessary one. By threatening to put a shew above him Kazar was reminded that his future status was not set in stone. If he wanted Zim to allow him to remain in his position of power then he would have to prove himself worthy and pull his own weight.

"What would you have me do?" Kazar asked.

"The Resisty has informed me that the Ancients seek an audience with me." Zim said. "No doubt to test whether or not I deserve their blessing."

"You plan to leave the planet?" Kazar is shocked by this development.

"I must, but I may need help acquiring a ship, and safe passage." Zim told him.

"I'll see what I can do." Kazar answered.

"Good then I think we're done here." Zim moves to leave.

"You're not going to ask about her?" Kazar asked.

Zim froze, of course he meant Gaz, it was always about Gaz, and if Zim was being honest he was curious, but they didn't have the time. "I trust she's in good hands?"

"She and Tak are making quick work of dividing the soldiers here." Kazar told him. "I must admit I was surprise to hear you fell for the female, but after meeting her I can see why."

"Tak hu?" Zim scoffed. "I should have known she'd be a fence hopper through all this."

"Can you blame her?" Kazar asked. "We all agree the Tallest must be dealt with, but Goalit is the only one you've convinced that the human's way of life is the best for our people."

"Not true." Scamooch snapped. "He's convinced me." He said.

"Really?" Kazar asked surprised.

"I may not understand completely." Scamooch admitted. "But if he thinks it best then its good enough for me."

"Blind obedience." Kazar laughed openly. "Well perhaps the brat isn't completely hopeless."

"Every follower has a right to question their leader." Zim lectured. "After all if we had questioned the acts of the Tallest sooner we might not be in this mess."

"In deed." Kazar agreed. "I'll see what I can do about getting you off world." He added. "I'll also keep Tak and Gaz close."

"See that you do." Zim ordered. "I mean it Kazar if anything happens to her you'll be joining Red and Purple." He said turning towards the door.

"I understand." Kazar said as they took their leave out of the room and down the Hall. "I understand completely."

"Did you mean it?" Zim asked as they continued down the hall.

"Mean what?" Scamooch asked.

"About what you said to Kazar, about the human way of things." Zim answered.

Scamooch nodded. "I mean it, I trust your judgement."

Zim nodded. "Thanks." He admitted. "I needed to hear that…you know this is all very knew to me too." He added as they approached the guards. "I'll be escorting my minion home now." He told them.

"This way." The guards motioned, leading the two out of the palace and outside of its gates.

Scamooch breathed a sigh of relief as they rejoined the crowded streets of Zec, the worst was over and now all they needed to do was make it to the rondevu point. He checked the communicator on his wrist at the thought, and a message blinked back at him.

 **Device almost fixed, meet us on Trash Hill Bay.**

"We've got to go." Zim urged as he read the message over his shoulder.

"Will I get one of these?" Scamooch asked as they approached the nearest bus stop.

"I think you should focus on winning over the trust of your new comrades first." Zim advised as they arrived at the stop just as the new bus did.

Scamooch frowned as they boarded. "They'll never trust me." He whispered just low enough for only Zim to hear.

"Where to?" The driver, a small Irken drone asked.

"Trash Hill Bay." Zim answered before they took their seats once they did he looked to Scamooch knowingly. "They will but it won't happen overnight." He warned. "Our people have done a lot of damage here." He reminded him. "It will take a lot of work to right what we've done."

Scamooch just stared out of the window as they descended from Zec and back into the human infested town down below. He knew there was a lot of work to be done, but he couldn't help but feel like he had even more work to do then Zim. First he had to earn everyone's trust, then he had to convince Zim he was truly worthy of being their leader, not only that but he also had to continue his role at school.

Yes, there was much work to do, Scamooch only fear was that they simply didn't have enough time. The Tallest power was growing with every day and if they didn't think of a way to catch up soon then all would be lost.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt when Zim and Scamooch walked towards them on the littered beach of Trash Hill Bay. The Bus had dropped them off at the nearest bus stop to the beach which was still a good half mile away. So they had to walk a bit, but finally they were here.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" Elma asked as they stopped before them.

"The others?" Zim asked as he noticed Rachel and James were missing.

"Keeping watch." Elma assured him. "Can't be too careful being out in the open like this."

"That rat didn't give you any trouble did he?" Mark asked gesturing to Scamooch.

Zim smiled, it was strange how far they had come from their own divided ways. "No He did well, I'm afraid I was the one holding everything up." He admitted.

"You idiot." Dib began to lecture, but Goalit cut him short.

"How did it go?" He asked as Elma prepared the proper settings on the mind switcher.

"Surprisingly well." Zim assured them.

"We'll let's hope this is just as Successful." Kornelius said.

"The time is close." Professor Membrane warned, "We must do it now!"

Elma aims the weapon at Zim and Scamooch, her hand shook with doubt.

Goalit placed a hand on her shoulder, the other helping her steady the mind switcher. "You got this." He assured her.

Elma smiled and allowed him to help her pull the trigger.

The ray from the weapon engulfed both Zim and Scamooch and for a moment the world spun around them, before straightening out again.

"Did it work?" Elma asked hopefully.

Scamooch looked down at his hands and yes they were indeed his hands! "I'm me!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm me." Zim confirmed.

"Oh thank goodness." Elma breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" Goalit asked.

"I'm fine." Zim assured him, and it was true, he could still feel his Amon status, the beast was there, and it was just as powerful as ever. "We're all good."

Goalit allowed himself to be relieved as well. "Thank Irk."

"So what do we do with him?" Mark asked gesturing to Scamooch.

Scamooch looks ready to run, but Zim stops him, by grabbing his forearm.

"We must be very careful now." Zim Warned. "Now that we are present on Zec this game is going to become much more dangerous to play."

"We need reinforcements." Dib said the obvious.

"And we'll have them." Zim assured him. "But first…" He looked to the water factory, which could just barely be seen to the west of their position. "We've got to hit them where it hurts."

Scamooch couldn't help but shiver as the wind rolled over the crashing waves, turning the air cold, or perhaps it was just his fear seeping in, either way the point was clear to him. And the point was this: He was no longer some bully on the playground, no he was part of something bigger now.

This was War and only one would be victorious!

* * *

 **Episode 4-** **Behind Enemy Lines (Part 3) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	14. Story Notice: Story On Hold

**Author's Notes:** Story on hold

* * *

Okay guys I know this is the last thing you want to see posted, but I have just started a very important class that may very well decided my future! With that said I'm putting all writing on hold until October 8th.

I know my long silences are ignoring at times but life does happen. Anyway just thought I'd give you all a heads up thank you for reading my stories and I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine


	15. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep05 (Part 1)

**Episode 5:** **The Sign**

 **Episode Summary** \- The Renegades attack the last standing Water tower, but will their new Irken Allies answer the call?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we again! Sorry for the long silence, but Life happens you know. Anyway thank you all for reading and please review.

And Happy Thanks Giving!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 5-The Sign (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Mia…)**

The waiting…

It killed them a little more each day.

And yet she always seemed to find a thread of hope to see them through.

Hope…

The Irken Rebel leader Mia laughed softly at the word, and for good reason.

Hope was not a word that anyone would associate with an Irken, this was of course due to the fact that the Irken race was usually the definition of Hopelessness. Her kind only brought pain and suffering. So why should a thing like her deserve to hope for anything then what she deserved.

Yes, surely if she hadn't been paired with a faulty PAK, she'd never have been labeled a defective. She'd be just like the rest of her kind, evil, cold, cruel, brutal. Mia shivered at the thought. No matter how hard she tried she could never imagen herself in that way. To be like the rest of them made…it made her sick just to think about it.

"They aren't coming." A small Irken male by the name of Kiel spoke softly.

Mia winced at his words, Kiel often reminded her of Taz, for the two males looked similar. Short in statue with dark purple eyes and light green skin. Mia could still remember the last day she spoke to him during their mission to find out the truth about the defectives. She, Taz, Chen, and Vec had gone together to discover the truth, and only Mia had made it out alive.

She forced the memory away, to no avail. Usually she could avoid remembering, but the waiting made it hard to do anything else. She remembered hearing her comrades die over their Comm links. She remembered running to the underground to tell the rest of the defectives what they had learned.

She remembered fighting everyday to survive, hoping for a place to run away from it off. Se soon found their answer in Earth, Zim a defective Invader was fighting back, But he was more than that. He was an Amon, a future leader of the Irken race, a right given to him from the moment he popped out of his test tube.

Zim was their ticket to salvation so, where was he?

"We must have faith." Macey insisted. She was taller then most of them, with blue sapphire eyes, a strange color for a female.

There was ten of them now.

Mia, Tesi, Macey, Kiel, Wik an Irken female with pale green skin and blue green eyes. Rae a fellow cadet who went threw the academy with Mia. An Irken Male with only one good orange eye and dark green skin. Jee, an Irken drone with olive eyes and matching sin, who spoke his mind a little too much. Flex an Irken Male ruby eyes and pickle green skin. Lutz another Irken Male with one pink eye and one blue eye. And finally, there was Trill, Irken female with Red eyes and grassy green skin.

There use to be more of them, but the journey to Earth had not been kind to them…

"They'll give us a sign." Mia cut in, agreeing with Tesi, as she often did.

"When?" Wik asked. She was the youngest of them all, so innocent, so pure. She didn't belong in this cruel situation. Not with her Irken uniform covered in mud and human filth, not with her wide eyes filled with terror and fear.

She was blameless…

They all were, Irk just didn't want them.

They never did.

"Soon." She assured them as she peered outside the tunnel and to the setting sun. The Irken Rebels always came to the tunnel that opened up to a cliff above the wild ocean to watch the sunset. They did this because they had come to find that the Earth's sunset was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

And they chose here to do it because no Irkens came near the ocean, save for the few that rarely flew over it briefly to retrieve a sample or two. Apparently Zim had not found out how to beat it's stinging properties, either that or he didn't bother to tell the Tallest.

"He is close." Mia assured them.

"How do you know?" Rae challenged, not out of disrespect, but curiosity. Rae was always asking questions about everything!

"I can just feel it." Mia said, and it was true. It was as if the universe was telling her that her allies were near.

"We should go back." Tesi advised to everyone's dismay.

"Yes, she is right." Mia agreed. "We must allow ourselves to be exposed."

And with those final words the Irken rebels disappeared into the shadows none of them knowing the truth.

That just below them, in the depths of the ocean below lied the secret Dome shaped base of their allies.

Earth's Renegades!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

This was perhaps the most stupidest thing he had ever gotten himself into…

And yet the Irken rebel had never been more excited in his entire life.

Why?

Because today's mission would result in the destruction of the Tallest's most important asset. Sure he had destroyed things before, heck it was part of the reason why he was banished in the first place, but this was different.

And how was it different?

Well, for starters last time he caused this much destruction it hadn't been entirely his fault. And secondly this would be the most destructive act of treason that the Renegades had ever been a part of. Up until now the royal guard had been going easy on them, after all most of the renegades were children! However, that would all change after this. After this latest act of rebellion the enemy would want them all Dead!

There would be no going back after this, and Zim had stressed this to every one of them. And yet not a single member of the renegades backed out. Which was a good thing, because they couldn't afford to have their army dwindle in anyway. Not when the threat of another full out war was sitting right on their door steps.

"I'm not so sure about this." Dib whispered to the Irken that he had known for so long now. The team had split off into groups of two around the tower and were getting into position. Professor Membrane and his fellow scientist had designed four small bombs to be placed on either side of the water factory. The job was to go in unseen and plant the charges. Then get out and out of range to set off the bombs remotely. However the job wouldn't be done there. No, that was just phase one.

Phase 2, would require for the Renegades to stick around the demolished tower dodging guards and patrols in hopes that these defective Irken rebels would notice the sign and come to out into the open. Considering if there really was any Irken rebels to speak of.

It was a risky plan to say the least, and Dib was not the only one to have doubts. Heck, even Zim doubted. The fact that there could be other defective Irkens out there, on the run. No, they had made that mistake with Tak already, to make it again was foolish. Sure Kazar claimed Tak was helping from the inside, but Zim didn't dare hold his breath. The Irken Female was simply a fence hopper. Jumping from one side of the fight to the other. Only catering to the needs of the side that benefited her the most.

What if these Irken Rebels were no different? It could get them all caught or worse KILLED!

And yet here they were.

"Dib we talked about this." Zim whispered. "Tonight is our last night to do this. We move into our new apartment on Zec tomorrow."

It was true, thanks to Joseph's new minion statue Dib and Zim had access to the Tallest, and more importantly Gaz! However, being closer to the enemy did have it's drawl backs. For example, Zim and Dib had no idea how they were going to make it off of Zec and back down to the surface after curfew hours. How would the two renegades be able to meet the others at the Dome if they couldn't get down from Zec to here?

This is exactly why they were doing this tonight. They had no other way, and if there really was a team of potential allies waiting for them then the Renegades couldn't wait any longer. Surely these Irken Rebels wouldn't standby and wait for some kind of sign forever. They had to do this now!

"Look I know you're nervous." Zim said. "I'm nervous too." He admitted.

Oh, he was nervous alright, Dib could see it all over his face; of course, he had every right to be. Every member of the Renegades was here tonight. It was a risky move to have it this way, but it was a necessary risk all the same. Eight members were planting the bombs; of course, Dib and Zim had been chosen, along with Mark who was paired up with Kornelius, James and Rachel who surprised everyone by walking together hand in hand. Yes, apparently the two were dating again, or Zim assumed so, the two hadn't said so. Man, some Humans could be so complicated about their feelings. Finally, Goalit and Elma had paired off for together for the mission.

The rest of the rebels were hiding under the cover of the woods which surrounded the factory. The plan was to use them as extra gun power and security in case they needed to fight. The army, (as Kathy had called them) was being led by Crystal aka the Blind Bandit, who had divided them into smaller groups to surround the factory from all sides.

Rebels Keef, Jamie, and Professor Membrane had been appointed by the Blind Bandit to take charge of each individual group. Finally, the ever hyper, and unpredictable Gir was also scouting out the forest of trees around them for any hidden threats. Of course, he wasn't really scoping them out. No most likely Gir was running around making a fool of himself, which was why he was so far away. If he brought attention to himself the deranged bot would become the perfect decoy.

All and all, there was a lot of moving parts to this mission.

"At least we didn't bring klutz." Mark's voice rang out over the Comm link. "He'd mess up everything."

Of course, the human was talking about Cadet Scamooch, who's code name had been dubbed Klutz. Mark had given him the name since the cadet had "accidently" stubble upon the rebels during Gir's latest mishap.

Naturally Scamooch had wanted to come, seeing this mission as the perfect opportunity to prove his worth to the others. However, Zim had voted against it much to the cadet's dismay. Zim knew it didn't make the child very happy to be left on the side lines, but Scamooch had no experience, and they could not afford for things to go wrong on this mission.

"Zinger." Dib said, using Mark's own code name. Of course, he did so to preserve his identity, that's why they all had code names, just in case the enemy tapped into their Comm links and listened in on their conversations. This way everyone was safe, this was also why everyone wear mask, doing so protected their identities which in turned protected their families.

Yes, caution was the key to their success, or at least it had been so far, to throw that away now would be suicidal, and yet!

"I still think this is a bad idea." Dib repeated. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this plan ever since Zim came up with it. And it wasn't because he didn't trust Zim, no Dib had gotten over that since of paranoia a long time ago. No, this was something else…heck it was almost as if the universe itself was warning him that this was a very bad idea.

A very bad idea indeed.

The factory was heavily guarded, but no more so then it had been for the past week.

Yes, it had only been a week since the body switching fiasco between Zim and Scamooch. Maybe that's why Dib was on edge, this plan had been thrown together far too quickly, and with the previous attack on the first water tower still fresh on everyone's mind… Surely every one of them knew this was a bad idea, and yet not a single Renegade voted against it, and Dib knew why.

They all did.

The Tallest had crossed a line during the Science Camp execution, dropping humans from the top of the camps tallest building for the whole planet to see was more than brutality. No this was cruelty on a whole other level for that day cut deep into all their minds.

Why?

Because it was that day that every one of them were forced to see the cost of their actions. The enemy reminded the hard way that this wasn't some game in school yard, this was war! And innocent people would get hurt. The Tallest made them feel a pain that they had never felt before, one that was all consuming, and the Renegades wanted to return the favor.

They wanted to make the Tallest hurt too!

 _'Is that all this is?'_ Dib wondered. _'Are we all simply looking to get even? Or are we doing this for the cause?'_ He wanted to say it was the latter, but deep down he knew that was a lie. This mission wasn't about getting more troops. Sure, they said it was, but Dib knew, they all did.

This was about revenge, plain and simple.

And yet it was far too late to back down now, they were here, and this was happening.

It had too.

This act of terrorism would do more then bring the Irken rebels out of hiding. No, tat was only the first domino, others would fall into place along with them. This act of betrayal would show the Tallest that the Renegades were still going strong. It would sow the Resisty and Lar Nard that now was the time to declare war on the Empire at an intergalactic level!

But most importantly it would show the Ancients that Zim was serious about breaking away from the current toxicity of the Irken race and bring them back to their roots. They could be back in the good graces, Irk could become better. And once better it could start fixing the harm it had caused to Earth and other planets that had fallen to their brutality.

Yes, this was the cause!

And yet Dib couldn't shake the feeling that this was all so terribly wrong.

"Something's coming." He whispered to quiet for the others to hear.

But what?

"A storm." Zim answered gesturing to the dark clouds above as the lightning began to flash around them, and the thunder rolled.

"Did you bring your Glue?" James asked over the Comm Link.

"I will be fine." Zim assured him. "Wiseman how about you?" He asked referring to Goalit who was given that codename due to the fact that he was indeed very wise.

"All good." Goalit said, causing Zim to breathe sigh of relief.

"Okay let's go in." Rachel advise.

Zim nodded they had been watching the guards take shifts and change off with others every four hours. However, those going off shift didn't wait for their replacements to show up before they took off. Leaving the facility unguarded for at least 10 to 15 minutes. Which was plenty of time to slip past unnoticed. The Irken soldiers had built a fence around the factory as some sort of protection, no doubt it was electrocuted. Once they got passed that they'd have to break in and set their charges at four different weak points within the facility.

"We get in, set the charges, get out and then blow this place up to smithereens." Mark said making it sound so simple. And it was, bringing this place down would be easy. The hard part would be holding their ground against the Irken army while they waited for their rebel friends to show.

 _'If they showed.'_ Dib pushed the thought away, they had to focus. Nothing could go wrong tonight, to much was at stake.

"We're ready." Blind Bandit said.

"Then let's do this." Zim ordered taking the first step forward.

His fellow Renegades followed suit, none of them knowing that tonight would be the longest night of their lives.

 **Episode 5- The Sign (Part 1) END!**


	16. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep05 (Part 2)

**Episode 5:** **The Sign**

 **Episode Summary** \- the Renegades attack the last standing Water tower, but will their new Irken Allies answer the call?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Alright guys its holiday season, which means time for updates will be harder to come by. Not to mention Fanfiction seems to be on the frits (Not working well) so please bear with me as I try to update my story any way.

Also I would like to thank all of my loyal readers that seem to stick with me no matter what! You guys make this story come to life. I mean seriously a lot of my characters are either made by you or inspired by you. And that means a lot!

So thank you!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 5-The Sign (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He felt so exposed…

The feeling made him run faster as he and Zim ran towards their entry point.

The water factory was surrounded by an electric fence, however Professor Membrane had designed four electrical disruptors. These small devices were designed to cancel out all electricity against a surface for approximately five minutes. However, the area of protection was only about two feet wide and five feet tall. Luckily the fence wasn't very high, and two feet was wide enough for anybody allowing the renegades to climb the fence.

The other teams were also heading to their own entry points where they would use their own electrical disruptors to climb over the fence and to the other side. Once the electrical disruptor's five minutes was up it would dissolve; leaving no trace behind that it was there. This would keep the guards oblivious to their intrusion if they ever decided to walk the fence line as they sometimes did.

It didn't take them long to reach the fence and as soon as they are there Zim, attaches the electrical disruptor and begins to climb. He must move fast so Dib too will have time to get over before electrical disruptor melts away. The Irken makes it over in record timing and Dib soon lands beside them.

"Over." Zim says into his Comm link.

"Us too." Mark Reported.

"Over." James added seconds later.

"Almost." Goalit spoke up sounding kind of nervous, and he was, not for himself however. No he had made it over just fine Elma however, was having some…difficulties.

"My pants are caught." She whispered. She had climbed up the fence and had swung her leg over to the other side to jump down only for her black jeans to get caught.

"I get you." Goalit held her in place so she could let go and try to pry her pants free.

Elma tugs at the fabric but it won't give way, she has no choice but to try and rip the jeans. "Pull." She told Goalit.

"What?" He asked.

"Pull me off!" She ordered.

"Oh!" Goalit gives it a tug. But the black jeans are not cotton.

"Guys we might have a problem." Elma admitted.

"Wait I think I can…" Goalit trailed off as one of his PAK legs came out and slashed the hung up fabric.

Elma fell free of her trap and fell ungracefully onto her saver. "Sorry." She said, getting up. "And thanks."

Suddenly the electrical disruptor zapped behind them and began to melt away.

"That was close." Goalit said as she helped him up.

"Too close." Elma admitted.

"You guys good?" Dib's voice asked over the Comm link.

"Over." Goalit reported trying to withhold his laugh.

Elma also was giggling, apparently they both laughed in near miss situations. Of course it was out of relief. "No BBQ Elma today folks."

"God you guys nearly gave me a heart attack." Rachel said.

"Let's keep moving." Zim ordered. "And Goalit make sure your partner doesn't try to die again on the way out."

"I'll try, but she's a mess." Goalit teased. "I simply can't bring her anywhere." 

"It's my fist mission!" Elma pouted as she gave him a playful punch as they continued on their way, she really enjoyed doing things with him. Most of the time they just designed weapons together. However, today they were out on the field, and while as an Irken Goalit had at least some fighting and combat experience Elma had none.

"Like it isn't obvious." Goalit mused as they reached the tower's west entrance. The doors were pretty standard after all the water factories were simply Earth made water treatment facilities that had been repurposed by the Irkens after their arrival. However, a locking device that appeared to be Irken was placed on the door.

This had been expected, lots of repurposed buildings had these locks, and Goalit had it deciphered in less than a minute.

Elma breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the door way and closed the door behind them. "In." She reported.

"In." Zim repeated into his Comm link.

"Us too." Mark Reported.

"We're in." James said allowing Rachel to go in ahead of him before closing the door behind them. A lot had changed between them, but she had surprised him today by asking to hold hands. She said she was nervous and scared.

He understood.

One of them could actually die today, before the crimes they committed had been met with less than lethal consequences. However, after this Irk would be out for their blood. It was a scary thought, and an unwelcoming one to say the least.

"I just want you to know that it was never your fault." Rachel said as they started down the empty and darken hall towards their destination. "I just needed…"

"Hey we're going to make it out of this." James assured her as they made a left turn making sure to keep a look out for guards, they heard a few, but they sounded far away. "And when we do I'll take you out to that one place you like so much."

"You mean Bloaty's?" Rachel asked. "Gaz and I love that place, they have the best Pizza." She sighed. "I wonder if it's still around."

James bit his lip. Most human restaurants had been replaced by Irken approved diners, and most of the food sold there wasn't even human at all. However, James heard that privilege humans had their own line of restaurants that looked fairly normal to how they did before Irk took over. "If not maybe undesirable one and two can help out."

Rachel scoffed now that Joseph was a minion everyone in the group was trying to figure out what they could score from their privileged statue. It was kind of shallow, but Rachel hadn't had a real pizza in over a year! And she hadn't had a cheese burger in so long it took her two hours one night to even remember what one looked like!

So needless to say she was being robbed of her childhood!

They all were and that's why this had to be done.

Irk had to be stopped.

The two took a right and then another left before making it to their destination. Each of the four chosen sites where placed at random weak points around the structure. The tower was old, and due to age some of it was more vulnerable than others. Their chosen weak point was in a long hallway on the East side. Goalit and Elm had a wall within a small room on the west side directly across from them.

While Zim and Dib took the north, their weak point was a section of the floor two stories up. Of course this would mean it would take them longer to get out then the rest of them which is why Dib had been entrusted with the bomb detonator. Once out he'd blow this place sky high.

Rachel gets to work attaching the bomb to the wall panel as James keeps watch it was important to make sure the guards on the inside didn't catch them in the act. No, the whole point of the plan was not to be discovered until after the bombs went off and the facility was in flames.

"Done." Rachel reported into her Comm link.

"Done." Elma's voice came next which was no shocker like Rachel and James; hers and Goalit's target was relativity close to their entry point.

Mark and Kornelius had a little further to go, they had the south side of the structure however their weak point was more dead center than south.

"Almost there." Mark whispered into his Comm link, he whispered due to the fact that they were ducking behind furniture in order to hide from several guards. It would appear that this area was more active than the rest of the building making their route resemble a land mine of danger at almost every turn.

Kornelius did his best to keep up with Mark's fast pace, all while trying to keep his mechanical parts from clanking too loudly on the metal surfaces around them. It was easy but they managed to reach the small section of floor in the middle of that guard infested room.

There was six of them in all and Mark was beginning to think that this must be some kind of break room. Of course, it was just their luck that one of the weak points was in the center of it; however, due to the fact that the guards were very loud as they carried on with their daily gossip no one noticed the two renegades enter the room, set their bomb and slowly exist.

Mark thought the irony was priceless, for he use to get really mad at Zim when he yelled too loud as he spoke. Even though Dib tried to explain to him that this was just how Irkens were; they were a loud and proud race. Still Mark didn't believe him. He simply thought Irkens were loud around humans just to get one their nerves. But now with no humans to be see he saw that they were still very loud.

Which meant Mark owed a certain Irken an apology.

"Done." Kornelius said once they were out of earshot.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief as they headed back to their entry point, which he guess was now called his exit point. James, Rachel, Elma, and Goalit were also on their way out.

Zim and Dib however had ran into a problem.

"I can't believe this!" Dib whispered harshly.

"I was I supposed to know they block the stairs?" Zim muttered trying to hack into the system. The stairs themselves were behind a wall that when prompted by the system would retract up into the celling and fall back down after a given time.

This meant Zim would have to hack the system once to get up to the second floor and again to get down, a task that if not done properly would alert security. Of course, Zim could force his way in with his PAK legs, but if anyone saw the damage before the place blew their cover would be blown and the whole mission could be in jeopardy. No, they needed to give the Irken Rebels time to get here and the explosion would cause much need confusion. That's why it had to work.

If the enemy was given time to get a hold of the situation the entire rebel force would be had!

"Got it!" Zim whispered as the wall retracted up.

Dib and the Irken raced up the stairs towards their destination; they were running out of time and they knew it. Soon the guards would take their post outside and start their shift and they needed to be out before then, or risk getting spotted.

"Out." Elma's voice reported over the Comm link, she and Goalit were outside, and making their way over the fence. Once done they'd run for the tree line as would the rest of the teams.

"Out." James declared.

"Over." Elma said, stating she and Goalit were over the fence.

"We're falling behind." Dib stated the obvious as they kept going, sticking close to the wall.

"I know." Zim said. "We weren't expecting the delay."

"Out." Kornelius chimed, sounding relieved.

"Over." Rachel said.

"Safe." Elma said, letting them know they had made it to the safety of the trees.

"Over." Mark stated.

"Almost there." Dib reported letting the others know they had fell behind. "Trouble." He added.

"Eluded." Zim cut in letting them know it was a problem they could handle.

"Understood." Rachel confirmed.

"Safe." James added moments later.

"Were here." Zim whispered as they stopped along a wall.

Dib nodded and began to place the bomb.

"Safe." Mark's voice came up over the Comm Link.

"Who's there?" A voice hissed loudly.

Dib and Zim froze the hall was relatively dark, so as long as the vice wasn't an Irken with night vision as an option for their ocular in plants they would be fine. Dib always marveled at the fact that not all Irkens were equipped with Night vision.

Of course, Zim explained that said technical advances such as night vision was still fairly new, and getting your ocular implants updated with said advances was quite the hassle. Therefore most Irkens didn't bother to get the update.

A ray of light from a guard's flash light swept across the room and Dib Zim had to dance around it to avoid being spotted.

Finally after a long silence the guard muttered. "Must be hearing things." As he continued on his way.

Still Dib and Zim didn't move for some time after.

"He's gone." Zim finally said as the gauds footsteps could no longer be hear even by Irken means.

Dib quickly finish setting the bomb. "Done." He whispered seconds later and then the two were off towards the stairs.

The journey back the way they came was less treacherous, and Zim was able to bypass the stair wall faster than the first time. Still they were cutting it kind of close, soon the gourds would be more active as the next shift began.

Their window of escape was fading fast.

They made it to their exit with little time to spare.

"Out." Zim reported as they made it towards the fence and attached an electrical disruptor before climbing over.

The two renegades sprinted for the trees.

Dib could see the other motioning them to hurry which means they must already see some guard's taking their post.

They make it!

Just as a guard turns to look their way they are out of sight.

"Safe." Zim whispered as they run up to their friends.

Mark, Kornelius, James, Rach, Elma and Goalit had all been waiting for them with bated breath.

"Cut it pretty close there." Kornelius pointed out.

"Sorry." Dib said breathlessly. "The stairs were blocked."

"How Bizarre." Goalit voiced.

"Ready with that detonator?" Rachel asked Dib.

Dib nodded, and with shaking hands he took it out of his pocket and placed his finger over the trigger.

He still had a bad feeling about this, and yet they had already come so far to quit now would make all this sneaking around a waste of time.

"Dib?" Zim queried.

"I got it." Dib assured him and with one final breath he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **(Back with Mia…)**

It was more felt than heard…

And explosion so violent that it shook the floor beneath them.

Mia had to steady herself along the wall of the waste tunnel around her.

"What's happening?" Wik asked helplessly as rubble and debris fell around them.

Before she could answer sirens wailed and Mia spooch jumped into her throat.

"It's happing…" She said through tears.

"What?" Tesi looks confused.

"This is it!" Mia shouted. "This is our sign!"

"But what is it!" Rae demanded.

"The surface we must go and see!" Mia ordered

The group makes their way up in a matter of seconds, and there in the distance is a flame of fire and smoke.

"The second water factory…" Kiel was stunned. "They got our message.

"And now we have theirs." Macey said.

"We have to go." Tesi said. "They'll be waiting for us!"

Mia nodded her agreement. "Go back down and grab what you can we haven't much time."

The Irken rebels moved as fast as lightning, or at least it felt like that.

Still no matter how fast they moved it must feel like an eternity to their new allies.

"Hold on." Mia whispered. "We'll get there.

And they would, she only hope that they managed to get there in time.

* * *

 **(Back with the Tallest…)**

 **[Location; Royal Palace, Zec]**

Fear had consumed him…

And yet the royal guard known as Bec had no choice but to give the tallest his report.

"My Tallest." He said standing before their throne.

"Let me guess." Red cut in looking strangely calm for someone who knew he was about to receive bad news. "There has been another attack."

Bec nodded. "The last remaining water factory had been destroyed." He confirmed.

The Tallest smiled.

Bec seems confused. "You don't…"

"Look worried?" Purple finished for him.

Bec nodded.

"Well while losing both factories will enrage our slaves who depend on the water from other conquered worlds." Purple began.

"We thought they might target the second one." Red cut in. "So we gave it poor security."

"On purpose?" Bec asked, and then gasped as he realized. "It's a trap?!"

Red nodded. "We have a little surprise set up for our rebel friends."

"One with any luck they won't walk away from." Purple conclude.

Bec was stunned, as always his Tallest were one step ahead. "And Irken Zim, Goalit what…wat will become of them?" The soldier had been one of Goalit's students back when he was a young smeet in the academy. Goalit had taught a good bit of them actually, but for Bec he was more than a teacher.

Goalit was a mentor and a friend, he was also the one who shot him at the Science camp during his escape.

Bec could still remember how sorry he looked, and he couldn't help but wonder how Zim had convinced him to betray the Tallest. More so he couldn't help but wonder if doing so had been a bad thing.

It was a traitorous thought he knew, but he thought it all the same.

Things had been so much easier when Zim was the only Irken against them, but now a whole cell of Irken defectives were on Earth. Of course only the royal guard and General Kazar had been entrusted with this secret.

The Tallest had assigned them with their elimination, however they had made it to Earth…somehow.

Bec assumed they stowed away on a supply ship from Irk to Earth a few months ago, but this theory was never confirmed.

Still, here they were and they must be working with Zim or trying to. Yes, defectives tended to band together, and Bec could accept this. He could believe that Zim and the cell of Irken rebels were bad, but Goalit…

He was good, all he ever wanted was what was best for Irk, and if he thought Zim was best For Irk.

 _'Am I on the right side?'_ It wasn't the first time he had this thought since Goalit's betrayal. ' _I have to know.'_ He decided then said. "My Tallest permission to lead the assault."

"Permission granted." Red answered. "But they must be allowed to get away for the trap to work."

"We want all our enemies together." Purple explained. "Makes things easier."

Bec nodded. "I'll make it convincing My Tallest." He said.

"See that you do." Red said and then added. "You are dismissed."

Bec bowed and quickly left the throne room.

Only one thought was in his mind.

 _'I must know the truth.'_

And he would find out the truth about Goalit's betrayal whether the Tallest wanted him to or not!

 **Episode 5- The Sign (Part 2) END!**


	17. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep05 (Part 3)

**Episode 5:** **The Sign**

 **Episode Summary** \- the Renegades attack the last standing Water tower, but will their new Irken Allies answer the call?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Alright guys its holiday season, which means time for updates will be harder to come by. Not to mention Fanfiction seems to be on the frits (Not working well) so please bear with me as I try to update my story any way.

Also I would like to thank all of my loyal readers that seem to stick with me no matter what! You guys make this story come to life. I mean seriously a lot of my characters are either made by you or inspired by you. And that means a lot!

So thank you!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 5-The Sign (Part 3) **

The chaos was absolute…

Dib had never know such chaos, all around him Irken soldiers were blasting away as they took shelter in the trees. Of course, the Renegades had planned for this. By using the thick woods around them they could shield themselves from enemy's oncoming assault. However, they couldn't hold out forever, and they knew it.

"What is taking them so long?" Jamie screamed over the gun fire. Her fellow renegades fired on as she took a moment to reload her plasma cannon.

Keef was beside her, his blaster glowing a dangerous red. His weapon was over heating! Elma had warned them that this could happen, since most of the weapons had been replicated using cheap scrap metal they could overheat rather quickly.

"Keef take a break!" Jamie ordered, pointing to his blaster. "Before that thing blows your hand off.

Keef nodded and took a knee behind his tree. "Dib how much longer?" He yelled.

"They must be close." Dib said, also taking a knee as Zim fired several shots beside him.

The plan was to be in groups two, one would fire while the other cooled down their weapon, it only gave them half their fire power, but it also protected them from self-injury.

"We have to hold here until the defectives get here!" Zim screamed. "Or we've fallen for this trap for nothing!"

Yes, it was obvious to them all now. This whole thing had been a trap, and deep down Dib had knew it! The security was way too second-rate for any Irken. They got in easily, because the Tallest wanted them to get in. They wanted the tower to fall, and they want the defectives to arrive; Dib was sure of it!

"They're trying to get us all together so they can get rid of us all at once!" he said the obvious.

Oh yes, it was obvious, and yet Zim had allowed the trap to form.

Why?

Because, if the Tallest thought everything was going as planned then they wouldn't see their escape coming. "Just trust the plan." He advised them. "It hasn't failed us."

"Yet." Mark pointed out. "It hasn't failed us yet."

"Zinger don't start." James warned. He too was taking a knee as Rachel shot into the darkness towards enemy fire.

"God tomorrow is going to be horrible." Rachel muttered.

Of Course they all knew what she meant. Every time the Renegades challenged the Irken authority Life got a little harder for the human race. And yet they still pressed on despite it all.

Why?

Because, the human race wanted them to, sure in the beginning they bowed their head thinking that if they followed ordered that life would be okay for them. However, after the Science Camp incident many humans were beginning to see that life would never be okay again. Not until the Irkens were gone for good. With every passing day more humans rioted in the streets, and more were arrested for said crime. Each arrest added fuel to the already growing fire, and it sent a very clear message.

Earth would not go down without a fight.

Zim could only hope that their bravery would encourage other enslaved worlds to do the same.

"They're not even trying!" Kathy almost whined.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mary reasoned.

"No." Jamie answered. "It means they know the Irken Rebels aren't here yet, they're watching us somehow."

"There might be some sort of surveillance in the trees." Zim guessed, switching with Dib.

Dib took aim and fired, his shot made its mark and an Irken hissed in obvious pain several trees ahead of them.

Zim gave him a surprise look.

"Hey just cause their waiting to get serious doesn't mean we have to." Dib reasoned. "The more we take out now the better chances we have later."

Zim nodded his agreement, still he couldn't help but feel a since of pain for his fellow Irken. He shook his head, after all the betrayal and pain they had put him through; he still cared. And yet he couldn't help but care for Earth as well, all of this was fault, the Tallest never knew of Earth until he stepped foot on it. He had to make this right, but said task wasn't easy. In fact he felt like the two sides were tearing him apart. He had a duty to his people, and yet he owed it to Earth and the human race to fix this mess. This war was running him thin in more was then one; and sometimes Zim feared he'd break under the pressure.

And then there was the greater fear, the fear that all of this could be for nothing. The fear that the Ancients will say that the Tallest were right all along. That Zim was defective and had no right to take their place much less challenge their authority. Such thoughts kept him up late at night, he was planning to leave and soon, but would it all be worth it?

Would Irk even want to obey a soldier you betrayed them? Even if it was for the right reasons? Was this the right reason? Who was he really fighting for? Irk or Earth? He would like to say both, but deep down he knew who he was really fighting for, Earth…and that wasn't fair to his people.

These defective Irkens would expect Zim to be fighting for them, but in the beginning of this war he had been fighting for Earth. Even after Goalit and Tak joined his ranks he was still fighting on the humans behalf.

Did Goalit hate him for that?

Zim looked to the Elder Irken as this thought filled his mind, he was partnered with Elma (as always) and was currently firing at the enemy. He looked so focus, and Like Dib many of his shots found their targets. However, all weapons were set to stun at the moment so the blast merely nocked the Irken soldiers unconscious. Still, the elder Irken showed no hesitation in his actions; which meant he truly believed this was what Irk needed.

And Zim would not deny that Irk needed this, what he wasn't sure of was: Did Irk need him?

"Master!" Gir's voice called out on his communicator.

"Go head Gir." Zim ordered, forcing himself to focus. Gir was still running around in the woods, his task was to let the team know if and when new arrivals show up.

"Is it the rebels?" Goalit asked hopefully.

"No the Royal guard approaches." Gir said. The derange Sir Unit was currently in "Duty Mode." Zim knew this mode was dangerous, after all Gir nearly killed Zim once in his Duty Mode, and he also tried to kill Mark. Still, the team couldn't afford Any of Gir's shenanigans, and as long as Gir didn't stay in that mode for too long he should be fine.

Should being the key word.

"Bec." Goalit whispered.

Zim sighed knowingly. It was no secret that the Irken scientist had a soft spot for his once student. The events on the roof of the Science Camp facility was evidence of that, and yet Zim could find no fault in it. After all he too had grown a weak spot for a younger Irken.

Scamooch, Zim wondered if the child knew how much trouble they were in right now. Was he worried for their safely? Zim would like to hope so, and yet part of him was hopeful that the child was completely oblivious to the chaos below him and Zec.

"You can't be serious about recruiting him." Mark yelled. "It will be Tak all over again."

"Maybe." Goalit seemed to agree. "But I have to try." He looked to Zim hopefully.

Zim was hesitant. What if Bec joined them only to betray them Once Zim was gone? If the Renegades got captured in his absence this would all be for nothing! And yet he knew no matter what he said Goalit would try anyways. Still, Mark had a point, Bec could betray them, Heck these Irken rebels could be a trap set up by the Tallest. "I won't stop you."

"Zim!" Mark warned.

"Irk has to want to change." Zim reasoned. "Otherwise this war is for nothing. Even if we beat them and run them off the planet. If Irk doesn't change then they will be back to finish us off, and next time they'll purge the planet just to make a point."

"Zim is right." Dib agreed as he stopped to reload. "We've got to convince as many as we can that Irk needs to change for them, they'll never do it for us or any other planet. They'll only change if they see it's in their best interest."

Mark groaned, he knew they were right, but they had been betrayed enough already, and to put their trust in enemy hands…well it proved nearly fatal last time. And sure Gaz had betrayed them too, but Mark was sure she was only doing so in hopes of sparing Dib.

Zim however, thanks to Kazar, now knew that Tak's betrayal had been a part of a greater scheme to win the Tallest trust. The Irken female was actually recruiting an Irken army from within Zec and Gaz was helping, however Zim had yet to share this discovery.

Why?

Because he knew his fellow renegades were not ready to hear it. Heck they weren't comfortable with his decision to confront and recruit General Kazar. A Taller who was only looking after his own interest, all it would take was for the Tallest to offer him a better deal and he would squeal in seconds. And yet, he was Zim's only ticket off this planet, without Kazar, Zim would never reach the Ancients.

"Fine." Mark finally agree, though it's obvious that he is not too happy about it. "But make it Quick."

"Gir try and separate Bec from the rest of the royal guard." Zim ordered.

"Yes my Irken Lord!" Gir answered and took off towards the enemy.

"Follow Gir's coordinates." Zim told Goalit. "Take Elma, and do not take any unnecessary risk!"

Goalit nodded, and just like that he and Elma disappeared into the darkness towards Gir's position.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Mark retorted.

"Sometimes you've got to have faith in other people's decisions." Rachel told him. "Even if they are the wrong ones."

Mark supposed that she had a point. Goalit was going to do this with or without permission, it was written all over his face. And has frustrating as it was some people had to learn their lessons the hard way.

"Who knows?" Dib said. "Maybe he'll see things our way."

"Maybe." Zim agreed. However, it was doubtful, the Royal guard was of made of just any Irken, but hardened soldiers that never doubted their Tallest or their orders. In short, Goalit had his work cut out for him. That much was sure.

* * *

 **(Back with Bec…)**

The rogue Sir Unit had come out of nowhere, and to be honest Bec had been hoping for an excuse to break away from the others. There was no way he could possible question Goalit with them around.

"That cursed machine!" Sargent Mookie hissed as she aimed her two blasters at the mechanical beast. "How is this possible, it's one droid?"

"And yet it had us pinned." Captain Orge pointed out the obvious. "At this rate we'll never reach them."

"Our orders were to aid the tower's defense squad." Sargent Mookie reminded her leader.

"I know well of our orders." Captain Orge snapped reminding her of her place with a firm slap.

The blow merely scuffed her, but the point was made.

"Don't see the worry." Another One of his ranks pipped up. He was shorter than the rest of them and had olive green skin with lime green eyes. His eyes were a rare color for Irken eyes, which made him stand out more. His name was Knot and he spoke with a great since of indifference. "According Bec the enemy is supposed to escape anyways."

"That's what the Tallest said." Bec argued.

"Doesn't matter." Captain Orge said. "General Kazar ordered us to be there so we must get pass."

"Perhaps I can lure it away." Bec offered.

Captain Orge thought for a moment, Bec was the scout of the Royal Guard, so such a suggestion was not unheard of. Bec often played decoy, however this beast was created by that defective Zim and was already proving to be more of a match for all of them; to let Bec go alone was suicidal.

However, the soldiers at the tower had already reported that their situation was dire, the Renegades were not going easy on them and had come ready for a fight. It was moments like this that proved just how dangerous a defective Irken was. As an Irken soldier, Zim knew how his fellow Irkens would respond to this kind of attack, and that knowledge gave them an edge. And as an Irken Scientist Goalit and his band of human "friends" could give them the technology and weaponry to aid their cause.

These defective Irkens were allowing the humans a fighting chance, and if the Tallest's trap failed the Irken Rebels would only aid in their future success.

"You have to deliver the trap!" Bec urged gesturing to the large cargo crate behind him. The crate was metal and the size of large delivery. Bec had chosen it from a stake of them along the docks. And inside of it was the Tallest's insidious trap!

Captain Orge knew he was right, to night's Success rested on them. "Fine go, but have your wits about you."

Bec nodded. "I'll lure it away, if I destroy it's guiding system and lose it in the trees he won't be able to follow me back."

Captain Orge nodded, the plan was solid; however this unit was especially lethal, had it not been for the wall of trees between them, the monster would have finished them by now. Still, the risk was necessary, and he couldn't risk giving Bec a partner for fear of losing another soldier. The squad at the fallen tower were in trouble. This Zim was not going easy on them, and they needed all as much help as they could get.

Most of them had never gone up against an army as well prepared as this, of course it was thanks to Zim and Goalit that they were so well prepared. The humans had used their own soldiers to turn the tables on them. Now they were the ones who didn't know who they could trust among their ranks. For years the Irkens had been using the Invaders to trick their targets into spilling their secrets, but now Irk was the one being invaded.

"I'll be careful." Bec assured his leader. He knew Captain Orge was under a lot of pressure from the general and their leaders, but he had to confront Goalit, and maybe this Sir Unit could lead him to his old teacher. Still, he did feel guilty for what he was about to do, he was risking the mission, and for what?

 _'Answers.'_ He told himself, and yet he knew that reason wasn't enough. After all why ask questions when the answers won't change the facts. Goalit was the enemy, who cared why he did it. The fact was he did, and Bec was supposed to be stopping him, not asking why?

And yet he could not help but ask. Goalit taught him everything, he was who he was because of him. And now everything he had been taught was now thrown into question. And he would not rest until he had the answers.

No matter what the cost might be.

Without waiting for a reply Bec took off left, away from the tower, and the Sir Unit raced after him instantly.

"That fool." Mookie hissed.

"It can't be avoided." Captain Orge said. "We move now!"

The remaining soldiers wasted no time escorting the trap onward. The crate was large and it took several of the Earth's Bull best to move it forward. Still, they would make it in record timing.

"Sir the Irken Rebels have been spotted entering the woods alongside the tower." Knot said, reading the message that had just been sent to his PAK.

"Good our targets are in place." Captain Orge smiled. Now all they needed was to deliver the trap. "They'll leave the same way the entered. How far?" He asked Mookie.

"Five minutes Captain." She answered.

"Perfect." Captain Orge's smile grew.

"Hopefully Bec will meet us in time." Another Soldier Sargent Nez spoke almost hopefully.

"If not then his sacrifice will not be in vain." Captain Orge assured him.

And with that the Royal Guard continued to their destination with their mysterious cargo in tow.

* * *

 **(Back with Mia…)**

They were close now she was sure of it.

Others however were not.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kiel asked.

"Irken soldiers are further north." Mia assured him. "That means the gun fire ahead of us has to be then.

"In less they are boxed in." Tesi pointed out what they were all thinking. Boxing in the enemy was a known Irken move.

"Then we'll blast them a way through!" Mia decreed drawing her weapon.

"And what if they're not boxed in?" Rae asked. "They'll see our drawn weapons and shoot first before we can explain ourselves."

Mia knew Rae had a strong point, but if they were not boxed in then it could only mean one thing. "This is a trap."

"For all of us." Wik agreed.

"We have to get Zim out of there." Tesi urged. "He is Irks only hope."

"And we will." Mia said placing her weapon back in its hoister. There was no readings of any enemy soldiers just ahead of them, and Rae was right, they could give their allies the wrong idea.

"They are just pass those trees." Macey reported as they stopped only feet away. She was looking at her life scanner. It was a scanner that read life readings. "29 humans and one Irken."

"There is only 29?" Mia was stunned. 29 humans were holding their own against Irken forces.

"Looks like they are as adequate as we hoped." Tesi said.

"Lard Nar will be pleased, this will fuel the rest of the galaxy to fight back." Mia said sounding relieved.

"We can focus on that later." Rae said. "How do we handle this?"

"Let me go first." Mia said, "They'll know me from Lard Nar, he said that he contacted them."

"Be careful." Kiel warned.

Mia nodded and slowly pressed onward as to not appear as a threat to her allies.

"Zim someone is coming from behind." James warned picking up the movement on his own life scanner. "It's Irken."

Several humans who were at rest whorled around and aimed their weapons at the trees behind them, while their partners continued to engage the war in front of them.

"Hold your fire." Zim ordered, his weapon was also at the ready. "Is it just one?"

"No I'm picking up others further back." James reported, but they've stopped, only one is advancing."

"It could be the rebels." Keef suggested.

"Or we're about to be boxed in." Zim noted.

"There not boxing us in." A voice said just ahead of them.

"Not a step closer!" Zim warned.

The outline of a figure halted just a few feet away.

"State your name and PAK number!" Zim ordered.

"Mia." The voice answered. "Defective PAK 4324785."

Zim's brow rose. "Defective?" He asked.

Mia nodded and took a step forward into the dim lighting offered by their weapons. "I am the leader of the Irken Rebels, my soldiers are behind us."

"So we're not being boxed in?" Zim asked.

"No, this was a trap." Mia told him.

"So we've gather." Mark cut in. "So tell us how do we know you're not the trap?"

"Goalit spoke to Lard Nar about me." She answered.

Zim smiled. "And as fate would have it Goalit is not here."

"He is not?" Mia looks surprised.

"No but he will be shortly." Zim assured her, "In the mean time I suppose we'll just have to trust you."

"Zim…" Mark warned.

"We have no choice Zinger." Zim snapped. "Everyone will use your code names until I say otherwise."

Mia is not surprised by their suspicions, Irkens were known to deceive; after all it was what made conquering planets so easy for them.

"We'll save introductions for later." Zim told her. "For now let's move while we still can."

Mia nodded and Zim took the lead. "Everyone fall back in twos, if this is a trap we'll need as much of a head start as we can."

No one questioned the order which amazed Mia, had Zim earned their loyalty so undoubtingly that he actually took charge? It would appear so, not one hesitated his ordered, first Zim and four humans raced off with her towards her fellow rebels and every few seconds two more would follow.

 _'He's already a leader.'_ The realization made her hopeful. Perhaps Tesi was right, maybe Zim didn't need to know that nothing was wrong with him. After all, he seemed to be just fine with being a defective. At first Mia feared he would hesitate to lead because he was defective and therefore not fit to lead them. However, Zim seemed to lead regardless of the fact.

Perhaps seeing himself as different made it easier for him. Either way there was no since in fixing something that wasn't broken. The Ancients would tell him the truth when he was ready, she was sure of that now.

Seconds later they've reached her team, but Zim doesn't stop to greet them and neither do the humans.

Mia what's going on?" Tesi asked.

"We have no time." She told them as several more humans ran passed. "We were right it's a trap we have to move!"

The Irken Rebels respond instantly and catch up to their allies.

"Where do we go?" Mia asked Zim.

"The sewers." Zim answered, "There is an opening a few streets over."

Mia nodded, she knew of the opening, it was the one they used on their way here.

"Let's just hope we've gotten a good enough head start." Dib said the obvious.

Everyone nodded their agreement, none of them knowing that this head start was all according to plan.

* * *

 **(Back at the destroyed Water Tower)**

"Captain Orge." A soldier spoke into his communicator. "The enemy had fallen back towards your position."

"Good the trap is set and ready." Captain Orge said as Sargent Mookie released the Bull Beast. The area they had chosen was known for its illegal trade of humans. Enslaving registered human citizens was illegal on Earth, however anyone found outside after curfew was considered _"Fair game."_ Mostly because they were under grounders like Crystal and not registered humans like the other members of the Renegades.

Any none registered humans would be captured and forced into service as Minions on Zec. That is if they were lucky, for as the Renegades and their new allies would learn there were worse fates for those caught outside passed curfew.

"What now?" Knot asked his captain.

"We leave." Captain Orge answered. "The trap will handle the rest."

His soldiers obeyed and not a moment too soon, for as soon as they disappeared the Renegades ran pass the trap.

The first wave did not notice it, however Blind Bandit stopped by it knowingly. She maybe blind, but she knew smell of the ocean, and it reminded her of perhaps the scariest time of her childhood.

"Blind Bandit?" Rachel asked as she noticed her behavior.

"Shadow Cat?" Crystal's voice is shaken. "Please tell me there is not a Cargo Cate beside us."

Rachel turned to her left and froze, there snugged in the alley was a crate. "Wow I didn't even notice it." She said.

Suddenly an unmistakable sound comes from the crate.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

It was the sound of a little girl…

* * *

 **Episode 5 - The Sign (Part 3) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)


	18. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep06 (Part 1)

**Episode 6: Dangerous Ties**

 **Episode Summary** -During their escape The Renegades come across yet another group of rebels and agree to temporarily join them in order complete their mission. However the agreement isn't all sugar cubes and lollypops and Zim soon begins to suspect that these rebels have a hidden agenda! Is Zim just being Paranoid? Or have The Renegades finally left their trust in the wrong hands?!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Awe Episode 6, I thought of this episode surprisingly while watching an episode of Star Gate Atlantis. Back then this story was just an idea in my head and I thought it would really be intense if something like this were to happen. I won't say what because it'll spoil the ending, but I'm really existed for this one. This episode brings forth a scenario that we see a lot in alien invasion movies/shows and I want to incorporate it in this story.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 6-** **Dangerous Ties** **(Part 1) **

**(1 Year ago…)**

 **[During the second wave of the Irken Invasion…]**

 **{Location: Planet Earth}**

She had never known such fear…

Crystal Patterson clutched to her mother's arm in a desperate attempt to keep her close. Her mother Sarah held onto her just as tight, and rightfully so. Mother and Daughter had found themselves in the worst kind of trouble possible.

Irken Slave Traders, after the first attack against the human race during the closing credits of Operation Impending Doom the human race was given a choice:

Comply or Die!

Of course, the human race tried to out maneuver them, the whole world came together. Both Enemies and Allies band together to fight against the Irken Scourge, but human technology was far less advance, and in the end Irk had won. However, The Tallest seeing that much work would need to be done to harvest the planet of its resources decided to enslave to the human race, and send them to work.

At first, the human race revolted, refusing to work for their new dictators. With no work being done the Tallest feared that word would get out, and other races that were enslaved by irk would follow the human's example. Desperate for order, the Tallest allowed the humans to have their ordinary lives. Humans would register with the Irken Police and in exchange for labor would be supplied with a home, rations for food, and the chance to seek proper education.

Humans were even given the chance at normal jobs like being an Architect or a Doctor, some even became engineers and worked with Irken tools while making Irken technology. These humans were known as Privilege, and at least one member of their family Served as a minion to an Irken Master.

Privileged humans were seen as traitors to the human race, however this new strategy made order on Earth possible for the Irkens. By promising the human race a chance at being normal again most were willing to comply.

MOST!

However, some refused to register. These chosen few were known as the Under-grounders among the whispers of their enslaved human counterparts. Still, the Irkens had chosen another name for them: Sewer People. Mostly, because that was where they hid, among the sewers just outside the city limits of the Main human city. This city laid just under Zec and was known as Westville City. The Under-grounders did not have jobs, they did not have homes, or rations for which to buy food. In fact, according to Irken law, nonregistered humans didn't exist.

Still, these humans were known for stealing food to survive, and would even brake into stores and places of business in order to find it. In short they were out of control, and being the controlling monsters they were Irk could not allow this vermin to run through the streets.

That was when the Irken slave traders came, Irkens dressed in black would scout the streets late at night and snatch up nonregistered humans. Or anyone else who was foolish enough to be caught outside after curfew. Human slave trade was illegal, due to the fact that humans refused to work as slaves. As "Citizens" they were more likely to comply, but the Irken race had one loop hole to this agreement.

Those caught breaking the rules no longer deserved their "Human rights" and would be forced to a life of slavery as minions without the benefits of Privileged status. Those caught were labeled nonregistered humans, and since they didn't exist they had no rights, and deserved no special treatment. The tactic of Illegal slave trade became known as the "Second Attack" of the human race.

Those who were captured were never seen or heard from again, and the constant fear of capture made many consider registration. Yes, all humans still had a chance to register, but to do so would go against everything the Under-grounders believed in.

"Mom." Crystal said with a shaken breath. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked. The world around her was dark, but that was nothing new. Crystal had been blind her entire life, yet she did not need to see to know what had happened. She and her mother had been on a supply run with four others. They had always gone in groups of six, a different group each time, and they always went with the same people.

Crystal and her mother went with four other women; Heather, a girl who was about Crystal's age, her father Travis, Marcy, an elderly woman who could somehow move faster than all of them. And finally Jacob, he was an older boy who Crystal secretly had a crush on. They were close friends and many thought they would be great together. Heather was also close to Crystal, and even though they were not related, they often referred to each other as sisters. She had younger sister named April who was only three. Crystal adored April and loved braiding her long red air. She had promised her that she would her a new toy on this supply run. Most supply runs were uneventful, but today was different. Somehow the Irkens knew where they were going to go for supplies and cornered them.

Crystal remembered feeling the danger before it happened, since she blind her other four senses were shaper in order to make up for what she lacked. They jumped them, and used Taser rods to electrocute them into submission, and then they loaded them up into a large cargo crate. It was one of those metal one that you see aboard ships, and at the moment it was being transported deeper into the city.

"Mom?" Crystal said again when she received no answer.

Sarah held her daughter close, she was always very over protected of her daughter. Her blindness made her vulnerable, or so her parents thought. Jason Patterson, was the leader of the Under-grounders and at the moment was back at camp evaluating their supplies, they were in desperate need of medicine and he needed to figure out how they were going to get some.

Crystal feared for her father, what would happen when they never came home? Surely he would break under the pressure of their loss. Their whole way life would crumble if that happened, yes it was the Paterson family who held them all together,

"It's going to be okay sweetie." Sarah lied. "Just remember we never comply."

"No matter what." Crystal concluded.

"Maybe things would be better if we just listen." Jacob said, only it was so quiet that Crystal barely heard it herself. She wasn't surprised by his words, Jacob often voiced that he thought the other humans didn't have it so bad. That if they would just register, they wouldn't have to steal food; they could earn it. They could have easy lives not much different from their old lived before the invasion. Kids wouldn't be starving, or dying from disease, and in some ways Crystal had agree, life would be easier.

But if they complied then the war would truly be over, and they would lose for real. By resisting they were keeping the hope alive that one day Earth would be free again.

Suddenly, the movement of the crate stops.

"We're here." Jacob said making most shiver, but to Crystal he sounds almost grateful. No, she shakes the thought away. Jacob might want an easier life, but he would never want them all to be enslaved.

Suddenly, a loud commotion is heard, shots are fired, and then silence!

For what felt like forever no one made a sound, and then a familiar voice cried out. "Get this door open!"

Crystal ran out of her mother's arms and ran forward, it was her father's voice. "Dad!" She cried.

The doors open and she runs into his awaiting arms.

"Crystal." Jason held her tight. "Oh thank goodness. Sarah? Where is Sarah?"

"I'm here!" Sarah raced over and joined the embrace.

"I thought I lost you two." Jason said. "When you didn't check in over the walkie-talkie I sent out this search party."

"They were waiting for us!" Crystal exclaimed. "They knew which store we would be at!"

Jason stiffens. "We can't stay here." He says. "Well discuss this further when we get home."

Crystal obeyed as she always did, even though deep in her gut she knew this was far from over.

Far from over indeed.

* * *

 **(Present Day…)**

 **[Back with Rachel]**

Their escape was going smoothly…

Maybe a little too smoothly!

Rachel watched as her fellow Renegades raced through the woods towards freedom with their new allies in tow. Tonight's attack on the Water tower had been all for them, Six Irkens now joined their ranks as allies, but could they be trusted? Were they rebels or another clever scheme designed by the Tallest?

Rachel could not say for sure, but at the moment all that mater was creating enough distance between them and the tower. They hit the city streets without stopping, in fact many of them sped up. They were so desperate to get away, so eager to make it to the safety of their base that at first no one noticed the strange object left in the alley way.

However, Blind Bandit stopped by it knowingly. She maybe blind, but she knew the smell of the ocean, anywhere and it reminded her of the scariest time of her childhood.

"Blind Bandit?" Rachel asked as she noticed her behavior.

"Shadow Cat?" Crystal's voice is shaken. "Please tell me there is not a Cargo Cate beside us."

Rachel turned to her left and froze, there snugged in the alley was a crate. "Wow I didn't even notice it." She said.

Suddenly an unmistakable sound comes from the crate.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

It was the sound of a little girl. "Please It's dark, we didn't do anything wrong."

Rachel watched as Crystal raced into action, feeling along the wall as she tried to find a way to open it. "It's okay!" Crystal yelled. "We'll get you out." She promised. "Rachel, Slave traders did this!" She exclaimed to her friend. We have to get them out! We have to get them out now!" She screamed.

They didn't have time for this, Rachel knew that, but she could image leaving these people to their fate. She also knew how passionate Crystal was about slave trade, so without much reluctance she scanned the crate until she found the door pad lock. She pulled out her blaster and aimed.

Zim froze as a shot was heard behind them. "Everyone freeze." He ordered.

The order was obeyed instantly.

Zim looked around and notice that he's missing two comrades. "Where is Shadow Cat and Blind Bandit?"

No answer, everyone looked around as if shocked to the fact that they were gone.

"That gun fire must be from them." Dib said.

"They'll attract too much attention." James realized. "Zim what do we do?"

Zim knew he should leave them, to risk the rest of the group for just two comrades was suicide, but he could help the feeling that something was terribly wrong. "No one gets left behind." He answered. "Everyone fall back to the gun fires location."

"Mia?" Tesi asked her leader unsure.

Mia shook her head. "Zim is our leader now." She told her and their Irken comrades. "We follow his orders."

The other Irken rebels nodded and follow their new allies back towards the danger that moments ago they were trying so desperately to leave.

They found the two missing Renegades just as they were heaving the big cargo crate open.

"Shadow Cat what id the meaning of this?" Zim demanded.

"They were trapped." Rachel said.

"They?" Mark asked.

Everyone looked to the now open crate, it looked pitch black inside, and it was quiet.

Too quiet.

However, Crystal smiles and opens her arms out to the darkness. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you."

Suddenly, a little girl about four runs out of the crate, a look of recognition on her face. "Kristy!" She called running into Crystal's Arms.

Crystal seems to deflate. "April?" She held the girl tight, finding it hard to breathe. "Oh my god, why are you here? Are you hurt? Where's Heather?" A thousand questions ran off her tongue so fast it was amazing that April could keep up.

"We got separated." April said. "The monsters found our home and."

"No…" Rachel fell to her knees as the news hit her hard, home was gone…the Under-grounders were…

"Crystal?" A voice asked as a young man came out of the shadows, several other kids cautiously followed behind him.

"Jacob!" Crystal ran to him and embraced him she suddenly felt weak in his strong arms. "Where?" She asked hopefully.

"All the adults were carried away in a different crate." Jacob said. "The kids were divided into two other." He explained. "Heather is on the other one."

"Where are they taking them?" April asked.

An answer did not come right away.

"They'll be headed to Zec." Zim answered.

It is then that Jacob and the others suddenly notice the Irkens among them.

"Irkens!" Jacob snatched Rachel's weapon from her hands and aimed it at Zim.

The instant response actually surprised him. Zim watched as his comrades all raised their weapons at Jacob, including…

"Crystal?" Jacob was stunned. "You're with…them?"

"These are my comrades." Crystal answered. "Irkens and Humans alike, together we are known as the Renegades."

"We help people, people like you." Mark said. "We are all on the same side now drop the weapon!"

"So this where you went!" Jacob snapped. "You came to join them, you left us for them." He shouted.

"I always planned to come back." Crystal said. "Once it was safe I was going to bring you all to our hide out." She said, tears running down her face. "It's safe there, with all the food, and the medicine we'll ever need."

"You were our best fighter!" Jacob yelled. "Without you we barley stood a chance." He pointed the blaster at her now. "Now thanks to you they're gone, they're all gone!"

"I'm sorry!" Crystal cried. "Please I can make it right, we can save them!"

"How?" A girl about Jacob's age asked. "They'll be at Zec by now. We're only here because the explosion." She explained. "After it happened the soldiers carrying us away ran towards it, leaving us here."

"We can make it to Zec." Crystal revealed. "We can save them, I promise."

These words caused Jacob to lower his weapon. "You know away on Zec?" He asked.

Crystal nodded. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I promise I won't rest until we save everyone!" She assured him. "Just please give Shadow Cat her weapon back."

Jacob paused, as if to think it over, finally he nodded and handed Rachel back her weapon. "Shadow Cat hu?" He asked.

"It's a code name." Rachel answered as she placed her blaster back in its hoister. "We use them just in case the enemy is listen over our comm equipment."

"Well I'm Jacob, Crystal and I…" He stopped looking to Crystal.

"Jacob and April are fellow Under-grounders." She explained. "But I don't recognize her voice." She pointed to the girl who spoke earlier.

"I'm Megan." The girl with short brown hair said. "A lot of us here joined after you left." She explained. She held out her hand to Crystal and she shook it.

"This is also Caleb, Freddy, David, and Cho!" Jacob introduced the rest of the kids.

Caleb hair was closely shaven and he was in pretty good shape for a kid who was supposable roughing it on the streets.

Freddy had big meaty arms, and looked pretty fit, again a strange characteristic. David who was obviously his brother look equally as strong and Cho the other girl besides Megan didn't look very friendly at all. In fact she reminded Dib of those Ninja assassins on TV. In Fact the only ones who looked like they lived underground was April and Jacob.

"So how many Irkens are there?" Cho asked.

The question hit a nerve with Zim, mostly because the girl didn't say Irken with any amount of hate, and for someone who claimed to be a victim of Irken Slave traders that seemed kind of off to him. "We should move." Zim said.

"Are we going to save our family?" April looked to Crystal hopefully.

"We have to get somewhere safe first." Crystal told her as she picked her up. "Once the heat dies down we'll go save them."

"You have a place to hide?" Cho asked, looking far too interested. "Is it close?"

A thousand red flags seemed to go off in Zim's mind, however his human comrades seemed oblivious. "We probably won't make it to the hide out." He informed them. "We must wait for Goalit and Gir to join us."

"Zim if we don't make it back by morning we're screwed." Dib reminded him. He gave Zim a knowing look as if to say. _'What's wrong?'_

"Goalit and Gir will catch up." Elma assured him. "They'll probably meet us at the tunnel."

Zim tried to keep his baring, but everything was wrong about this situation, and yet he seemed to be the only one to know. Finally he caved, the enemy would be upon them soon and they had no time to stand out in the open and figure out who could be trusted. "Fine, but we go long way." He ordered, surprising them all.

"Zim the streets are about to be flooded with soldiers." Mark argued.

"I know, but it can't be helped." He warned. "If we're followed we'll be leading them to the base." He reasoned. "By going the long way we'll have time to shake anyone off our trail."

"Zim's right." Dib decide as he stood beside Zim. "This way our base stays safe."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Let's go!" Rachel said and took the lead, and Zim was glade to let her.

"You're letting one of us lead?" Jacob asked him, a smug look rested on his face.

"A wise leader watches his peoples back." Zim hissed. "Now get moving." He ordered, and to his surprise, Jacob and the other Under-grounders move on.

"Zim what is wrong with you?" Dib lectured. "They're the victims remember." He whispered harshly.

"The child maybe." Zim said gesturing to April, who was still being carried by Crystal. "But the rest of them I don't know what they are."

"What do mean?" Dib asked, and what Zim said next made him catch his breathe.

"What kind of human victims would accept Irkens among them so easily?"

It was good question, and Zim aimed to find the answer…one way or the other!

* * *

 **Dangerous Ties** **(Part 1)** **END!**


	19. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep06 (Part 2)

**Episode 6- Dangerous Ties (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Bec…)**

He knew it was a trap the moment he took off into the woods…

The Sir Unit followed him instantly without an ounce of hesitation, and somehow Bec knew it had to be because of Goalit. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he just knew his old teacher had plan this all along. And in seconds his hunch proved true, Bec raced through the trees leading the bot as far away from his comrades as possible.

That was until a certain human female stood in his way.

He recognized her in seconds, she was the female scientist that had escaped with Goalit and the others.

Elma stood before him fearlessly, her weapon drawn, as Gir boxed him in from behind.

Bec turned left, about to flee for a better vantage point when he saw him.

Goalit stepped out from behind the tree right in front of him, and the look on his face made it very clear to Bec that his assumption had been right. His old teacher had planned this meeting from the beginning. "I believe you wanted to speak with me." He said.

The sound of his voice surprised Bec, he was calm, and for an Irken Scientist who had never seen combat it should be unheard of. Goalit should be shaking, and fearful, not poised and ready for battle at any given moment. Had his time with the Renegades change him that quickly? So quickly that the male Irken before him was almost unrecognizable. Goalit was wise and meek, not trigger happy and war bound.

"What have they done to you?" Bec asked angrily.

"I don't know what you mean?" Goalit stated simply.

You were so kind, and loyal." Bec hissed. "You weren't like the rest of us, you never wanted war!" he shouted. "But they!" He pointed to Elma accusingly. "They changed you!"

"What they have done is opened my eyes." Goalit told him.

"How?" Bec screamed. "What could they have shown you that would convince you to betray us…to betray me?"

"How about the fact that the Tallest have killed hundreds of worthy Smeets?" Goalit asked.

"No…" Bec shook his head. "They died of illness, the Tallest said so."

"Oh the Tallest?" Goalit actually laughed. "You mean the same Tallest who knew Zim was an Amon, and yet they still ordered his execution?"

"He's defective!" Bec argued. "He's not fit to lead."

"Really?" Goalit asked. "Then tell me, if he's defective then why are our ancestors willing to back him up in this war?"

"The Ancients?" Bec was floored. "They're on his side?" He couldn't believe it.

"I've spoken with them myself." Goalit revealed.

"But he's defective." Bec yelled.

"The Tallest lied about him being an Amon." Goalit argued back. "Do you really think they'd tell the truth about whether or not he's fitting to succeed them?"

"They…they're just trying to protect us." Bec reasoned, but it was obvious that his resolve was shaken.

"Bec." Goalit shook his head. "You know that's a lie." He said. "Even you doubt them now, why else would you willingly meet me out here."

"I came because I Want answers." Bec argued.

"You already know the answer." Goalit said. "The truth is Irk is broken, with leaders who only care about protecting themselves. Even General Kazar sees this."

"General Kazar…" Goalit was stunned. Kazar was routing for Zim too? Was there no Irken left that believed in their leaders? Where they all willing to abandon their duty to their emperor?

"I am not fighting for them." He pointed to Elma knowingly. "Yes we've wronged them, and many other planets." He reasoned. "But I am fighting for us! For our future! Did you know the group of defectives were meeting today were tortured by the Tallest for years?"

"Tortured?" Bec was stunned. Defectives were supposed to be given a swift and painless death, after all it wasn't their fault that they were broken.

"I've seen their scars Bec, Irken skin does not scar unless they are subjected to continuous torture!" Goalit rationalized. "The truth is the Tallest are broken, they've gone rogue and for the sake of our people we must put them down."

"And if we do?" Bec argued. "What's to say we'll be any better under him?"

"Bec Zim is willing to be evaluated by the Ancients." Goalit revealed, he knew telling the enemy too much could jeopardize everything, but he had to get through to him. "He's willing to undergo their judgment in hopes of putting Irk back in their good graces. Don't you see? If we receive their blessing everything will be instantly better for our people. Shews and Amons will be equals again, no more having to stab each other in the back, no more having to walk all over those beneath you just to gain some face. It will be back to the old times were you were judged by how hard you worked, and how much you care for the future of our people."

Bec had to admit that such a thought did sound nice, he hated how he had to treat some Irkens like dirt even though he knew they had the potential to be more than a service drone. To have a society built on skills, and not some popularity contest. And yet there was still one hung up. "And what if they say he's unworthy to lead us?"

"Then Zim has agreed to step down and allow the Ancients to breed a new Tallest." Goalit answered.

It was not the answer Bec was expecting, no he expected Zim to fight anyway, to claim the Irken throne with or without their blessing.

"Bec the truth is our ancestors are on his side." Goalit reasoned. "And they will rage war against the Tallest soon, and when they do all who support them will get what they deserve."

Bec knew he was right, to go against the Ancients was like they were begging to be erased. And yet the Tallest had claimed the Ancients were on their side, supplying them more worthy ones, worthy one that had yet to show up. Which meant the announcement was most likely another lie to buy them more time.

"Irk will die if it stays in their hands much longer. You know this." Goalit continued. "Is that what you want?"

"No." Bec admitted.

"Zim wants to make Irk great again, and I plan to help him." Goalit concluded. "What will you do?"

"I…" Bec froze the answer should be simple, his answer should be "I will defend my Tallest." As a member of the Royal Guard it was his sole duty, but he also had another duty, one that was to his people. As a member of the Royal Guard if he saw that the Tallest were unfit to rule then he was supposed to do the right thing. And let the next Amon in line relieve them of their position, and right now the only other Amon was Zim.

He sighed. "Just promise me this is what's best for Irk." He seemed to be begging now, and he was.

"I wouldn't be standing against you if I thought otherwise." Goalit said. "I promise this is the best course of action for our survival as a race and an empire."

"Then there is something you should know." Bec revealed. "The others of the Royal Guard dropped off a package for Zim to find over an hour ago. And believe me when I say what's inside it is nothing good."

Elma's eyes widen and she spoke for the first time. "What is it?"

"Not what." Bec corrected her. "Who."

"Bec who is with Zim?" Goalit asked fearfully.

"Vermin worse than any Irken." Bec revealed.

Goalit's spooch dropped into the pit of his stomach and stayed there.

Elma sees the look on his face and her fear heightens. "Goalit what's wrong?"

"We should have never left him." Goalit realized a little too late. "We have to go, we have to go now!"

"I'm coming with you." Bec decided, weapon ready.

Elma looked unsure.

"Trust me you're going to need all the help you can get." Bec reasoned.

"Is it really that bad?" Elma asked fearfully.

"Worse than you can imagine." Goalit revealed as they took off towards the city. "My only hope is that we make it in time…"

* * *

 **(Back with…Zim)**

Vulnerability…

There were many times when he was convince that he had felt an amount of it that was just too great to handle. And yet, time after time, over and over again he was proven wrong. Still he was convince that the Renegades had never been this vulnerable in all of its existence.

They were in danger, Zim was sure of it, but everyone around him seemed to be in high spirits, like the worse of it all was behind them.

And that seemed to be true.

No soldiers populated the immediate streets around, and even though Zim could hear them a ways back from where they came the enemy seemed to be moving at a relaxed pace.

Like they had all the time in the world to catch up with them.

Of course this realization only made him more and more suspicious of their new traveling companions. It just seemed far too convenient that some poor helpless victims were left right where they would be during their escape. Victims who seemed a little too friendly towards Irkens to really be victims at all.

Several of their new "Friends" Were chatting with the Irken rebels like talking with Irkens was an everyday occurrence for them. And the way it was done so casually just didn't sit right with Zim, after months of seeing humans feel nothing but distain towards Irkens no matter what side they were on, Zim just couldn't believe there were people out there that would get along with his kind so easily.

"I'm telling you you're going to love our base." Crystal was telling Jacob. "It has plenty of room for everyone, we'll never have to struggle to survive again."

"Really?" Jacob's smile seems smugger than it should be.

"Are there little kids my age?" April asked hopefully.

Crystal's face fell for a moment. "No sweetie, but we have a robot named Gir who will love to play with you."

April's face lit up like the 4th of July. "Really? Will he play dress up and tea party?"

"I'm sure he'll play whatever you like." Zim said forgetting his worries for a moment. "In fact I bet Gir would love to have someone to play with for once."

"Sounds like your Sir unit is more of a child than a soldier." Jacob's tone was one of mockery, and just like that Zim was back on high alert.

"Gir is whatever I tell him to be." Zim hissed, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. "And you would be wise to mind your own business."

"Zim they're my friends." Crystal reasoned. "Even more they're my family."

"No offense." Zim said in a low whisper. "But you only know two of them, and don't you think it's a bit Suspicious that they happen to be here?"

Dib winced, he had to admit Zim had a point. What were the odds that Crystal's love ones would be in peril just moments after they had completed a manger attack on the enemy? The answer was that the odds were small. But the chances of her family being within arm's length as well was practically slim to none. And now the more Dib thought about it the more he was convinced that Zim was right…

Something was very wrong here, but what?

Mark tensed as he realized Dib's demeanor was changing, Zim was known to be aggressive and Mark had come to expect it. Dib however, usually gave everyone and everything a fair chance before giving a final judgment. Long story short if only Zim was hostile it meant the Irken was just being paranoid, and the same would go if it was just Dib. But if they were both on edge than it was definitely something to take notice of.

Why?

The answer was simple, Dib and Zim had been fighting this war longer than all of them, before the Armada was even here. And if both of their warning bells were going off than something was definitely wrong!

Mark held his weapon at the ready, suddenly on full alert, back in the beginning he would purposely take the opposite side of Zim in every argument just because he saw Zim as the enemy hiding among them. However, Gaz's betrayal forced Mark to realize that some humans actually prefer the Irken way of doing things. Some Humans liked the fact that all they had to do to get higher in the world was suck up to an Irken and life would instantly be better for them.

As hard as it was to believe some humans wanted the Irkens to stay in charge.

Such a fact cause Mark to look at everything differently including his rivalry with Zim, it made him realize that it was childish to blame everything on the only Irken that wanted to save them. After all if humans could switch sides than why couldn't the Irkens switch sides too? The answer was they could, and the proof was all around him. Seven Irkens stood around him, and all were at peace with the humans around them.

True they didn't speak much, but they answered respectfully when spoken to, and didn't show an ounce of distain for any of them. These were the kind of emotions that Irkens just couldn't fake, these rebels didn't see them as a lower species.

No they saw them as equals, and the realization gave Mark hope that maybe Zim's plans for a peaceful resolution wasn't so far fetch as he previously thought. Maybe they could save Irk too, and maybe, just maybe the Irkens did want to be saved or more so, needed to be.

Mark noticed the condition of his new Irken comrades the moment they saw them, not a single one of them was undamaged. Some were missing legs, or arms, one was even missing an eye, and this was not how the Tallest would allow their soldiers to be seen.

They were broken, defective, and the Tallest hated the defective.

Which meant the Renegades could trust their new allies, but what about the Under-grounders? Mark looked more closely at them and already he felt uneasy, and for good reason. For people who supposable lived in the sewers, only two of them actually looked the part, the rest looked like they had showered or changed their clothes as early as this morning. In fact Mark could smell the cherry blossom of Cho's shampoo.

It was then that Mark made his decision, he was going to follow Zim's lead on this one. He flanked to the left of their new Human guest an act that did not go unnoticed by the rest of his team.

James saw the shift in his cousin's mood almost immediately, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were related. Sure he knew his own flesh and blood like the back of his hand, but it was more than that. After months of fighting for survival they were all more than just a bunch of kids working together.

They were family, and when one reacted the rest would soon follow, their unity made them a well-oiled machine, greater than any amount of Irken forces could ever hope to be; and the reasoning was very simple.

Trust!

Irkens walked all over each other, and stabbed them in the back just to move higher, but for the Renegades no voice was higher than another's, because their five leaders listened to all of them, and in return they listened to their leaders commands. Whether they be verbal or not, the Renegades did not miss an order.

Rachel wasn't slow on the up take, she instantly began to herd Crystal who was still holding April away from the others until only Jacob and the other "Victims" were in the middle.

The middle of what you may ask?

Mia saw it all happen in one smooth motion, the members of the Renegades began to flank around the human civilians as if to protect them from anything that might come after them, however once the child was separated from the group it became very clear that this act wasn't for their new "Friends'" protection.

Humans protect their young from danger, and if the middle was the safest place right now than that was where the child would be. But she and the blind girl were in-between Taller Zim, and the Human Dib as far away from the middle as possible.

"Mia…" Tesi whispered, she too had noticed the change in behavior that their new allies were displaying.

"I know." Mia whispered back, she knew her comrades wanted her to take point like she always did, but she did not wish to disrespect Taller Zim. He was their leader now and as painful as it was she would wait for him to give her an order. After all, the Renegades didn't seem to even remember they were there, so perhaps it was best to stay out of their way.

Or so Mia thought until she saw it.

It was a small gesture one she could have easily missed if she had not been looking at Zim at that very moment.

Zim shrugged his plasma rifle strap over his shoulder disarming himself.

"But now he's an easy target." Rae noticed it as well.

Mai smiled as she watched that the human known as Jacob also took notice. "That's the point." She whispered.

"I'm confused." Kiel admitted.

 _'The enemy is among us.'_ Mai used the Irken sign language in hopes of not tipping off the enemy. _'They will go for Taller Zim since he is unarmed.'_ She continued. _'And when they do we disarm him.'_

It is then the Irken Rebels understood, they were being ignored by their human allies for a reason, the enemy would not expect them to be a part of them, and since they are new they will not be ready to fight by their side. However, the enemy had miscalculated one important thing.

All Irkens are ready for a fight.

It was never about if or where a fight would happen, but when?

And the answer came moments later.

"Well here we are!" Kathy exclaimed as they reached a random man hole. "Just pass this hole is our top secret base."

Crystal made a face, the ground under her didn't feel right for them to be where Kathy was claiming. The road was newly paved, meaning it was used often by Irkens and made to look nicer because of this. Such a road would be too crowded with the enemy to be used safely, and for a moment she fears the girl has forgotten where she is. Perhaps the fear of being caught has clouded her and she has forgotten that the opening is 2 more miles east.

Crystal moves to correct the girl but Rachel stops her, placing her hand on her shoulder knowingly. It is in this very moment that Crystal begins to understand that the mood of her fellow Renegades had shifted slightly, the air around her was hostile now, and she would have noticed it sooner if she was not distracted by the fact that her family was in danger.

However, now she knew that they were all in danger.

What happened next took her by surprise, Elma, Goalit and some other Irken she didn't recognize came swooping in weapons drawn.

"It's a trap!" Elma cried.

And at that exact moment Jacob moved for Zim, snatching his weapon by the sling off his shoulder, aiming it to his head. "Nobody move." He warned, "Or this one gets it."

"Jacob…" Crystal was amazed. "What are you doing? These are my friends." She tried to reason with him. "We're all friends here."

"There not our friends." Goalit said.

Everyone's weapons were drawn and pointing Jacob now, and to his surprised Jacob's comrades pulled out weapons of their own which they had been hiding all along.

"What?" Crystal couldn't process what was happening around her. Why was Jacob doing this? Was he still angry about what happened to the rest of their families?

"They're Irken Worshipers!" Bec revealed. "They work for the Tallest, their job is to gain the trust of unregistered humans and turn them over to Irken authorities."

Crystal's world shattered, her family, her parents, Heather they were all gone because of…

Jacob smiled. "I told you, you were our strongest fighter Crystal, and without you." He scoffed. "Well they didn't stand a chance…."

* * *

 **Dangerous Ties (Part 2) END!**


	20. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep06 (Part 3)

**Episode 6- Dangerous Ties (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Crystal…)**

She felt as if the air had been forced out of her lungs, and no matter how hard she tried Crystal could not find the will to breathe.

All this time she had been gone fighting this war…all this time she had left her family alone in what she thought was good hands. But she was wrong Jacob had never been her friend…he wasn't even a member of her family.

"It was you that day." She finally managed to speak, her voice sounded raspy and forced and rightfully so. Every word was a chore; every sentence a burden of guilt and despair. "The supply run that we went on shortly before I left." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the reason why the Irken Slave traders showed up! You told them where we would be!"

Jacob smiled his smug smile. "Well it took you long enough to figure out." He scoffed. "Honestly you think the Irken Police would bother to look somewhere as filthy as the sewers? No! They needed a little help!"

"But why!" Crystal cried. "Why would you do this to us? To me!?"

"Why?" Jacob laughed as if it should be obvious. "Because I got tired of living like a rat!" he screamed. "So I left to register, but they wouldn't let me become a law abiding citizen for free. No, I had to pay for all the times our _"family"_ stole medicine and food! If I wanted a better life I had to give them the ones that didn't want to conform!"

"You monster." Dib yelled. "How could you do that to them?"

"I gave them a chance!" Jacob screamed. "I tried to convince everyone that we'd be better off if we just registered. That becoming registered humans does not mean we've given up, I mean you guys are all registered…aren't you!"

"So let me get this straight." Zim said, he was still in Jacob's grasp, however this was the first time he had spoken. "You sold out the people who actually cared about you because you were tired of living like the filth that you obviously are?" He scoffed. "Did I get that right?"

"And you're one to judge me." Jacob said to Crystal completely ignoring Zim. "You're following this traitor who would turn on his own people and call humans filth."

"No he called you filth." Crystal said her voice growing in anger. "And you are filthy, more filthy than any Irken I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"Filthy?" Jacob scoffed. "The Irkens have saved us." He said.

"Oh is that the lie they told you?" Zim laughed. "He's not the brightest bulb in the room is he?"

"Oh come on." Jacob said. "You were on this planet for what? Seven years? You know what it was like before they came. Humans fighting each other over stupid things, poisoning our atmosphere with fossil fuels, rising temperatures, the melting of the polar ice caps. We all did that, humans did that! Now look at us, since the Irkens came the air cleaner, they have created ways to fix the wrong that we have caused. Those factories you carelessly destroyed made our water purer then it has ever been."

"Oh yes they've done plenty good." Zim admitted. "For those who fit their status quote."

"All you have to do is obey." Jacob reasoned. "And life is instantly better for you."

"I obeyed." Zim said gravely. "I followed orders without question, without hesitation, and life for me was never better!"

"He's right Jacob." Dib said. "The Tallest will only be good to those they think deserve it, all the humans they see as unworthy will never have a better life no matter how hard they try."

"I don't seem to problem." Jacob taunted.

"That's because you're not like us." Crystal reasoned. "Take me for example, you think the Tallest would ever allow mw to have a wonderful life. NO!" She screamed not waiting for an answer. "Do you know why my family didn't get registered? It was because of me! I have a disability! I can't see, I'm defective! Which means my whole blood line is flawed my parents would have been lucky to get jobs as service drones."

"Well it's not our fault you're blind, why should we have to suffer for your weakness." Jacob scoffed.

"It's not my fault I'm blind!" Crystal screamed. "And it does not make me weak, you said it yourself. I'm the best fighter we had."

"The best among other weaklings isn't something to be proud of." Cho butt in. "Now hand over the child and no one gets hurt."

"Crystal." April whispered. "Why are they doing this." She whined as she hold on to her tighter.

"April I'm doing this for us." Jacob reasoned. "Everyone thinks it's so bad to be a minion, but Zec is paradise compared to this waste land."

"Do you know what you sound like?" Zim asked his eyes never leaving Bec's.

The soldier of the Royal guard had been staring at him since he arrived, most likely he was wondering why Zim was allowing this human to use him as a meat shield.

It was a good question, one that Zim was about to answer.

"You sound exactly like an Irken." He said his tone filled with hate and distain. "You ask if I remember what the world was like before the Armada came. Well I do!" He admitted. "And this town was not a wasteland of filth and trash until they came here!" he snapped. "Of course Zec is better, Zec is there's so of course they're going to treat it better. They've twisted your way of thinking. Of course the air is cleaner here, the Irkens have to breathe it, and they don't want to breathe your dirty air! This whole garbage about some people being born better than other's is just that garbage! Nothing but a mind washing tool to stop those beneath them from rising up and taking over. You humans should known that better than any race." He lectured still looking at Bec. "The fact that your kind can come together and see each other as equals no matter what race you are, are what abilities you might lack. That's what I love most about your world, anyone can be someone important, and the only thing that is stopping them is themselves. It was the one thing I found beautiful on this dirtball and you've let them ruin it!"

Bec flinched, because he realized that Zim was looking at him because he was talking to him. Sure he was talking to Jacob to an extent, but he was mostly talking to Bec and why was very clear to him.

How many times had he stood by them?

How many times did he stand by and watch the Tallest treat their fellow Irkens like less then dirt? How many times did he bite his tongue as he was forced to watch as an Irken he found no fault in was labeled a defective and deactivated for it?

And how many times did he allow them to do the same thing to one world after another?

Zim was looking at him because this was his fault, this once beautiful planet was a waste land because he allowed the Tallest to get this far. Heck even Irk which was once like Earth at one time was now a waste land, and it was all because of the poor decisions of his leaders. The moment they disowned their Ancestors was the moment they had doomed their race to darkness.

Irk was on path of self-destruction, and it would be taking all the worlds it captured with them.

Bec looked around him as if for the first time and realized Zim was right, this world had changed by their hand. Bec remembered how pretty and blue the Earth was, it fascinated him that there was still a planet out there so young and full of natural resources. And sure the humans were using it up faster than they should, and sure the planet wasn't as healthy as it could be, but that wasn't the point.

The point was Earth was theirs, whether to destroy or save that was their decision and the Irkens just took it away from them. Without care, without remorse the Irkens had taken away something pure and turned it into this!

Bec lowered his weapon in shock. "Where not making things better." He realized. "We're making it worse."

"You're not actually buying all of this?" Freddy asked him.

"Yeah what could an Irken possibly know about our planet." Jacob scoffed.

"I know enough to know that I never should have laid eyes on it." Zim admitted. "This planet was fine the way I found it."

"This place was a dump!" Caleb snapped.

"No this place was a world of opportunity, you just didn't like the fact that you had to work to get somewhere in life." Zim jeered, obviously hitting a nerve. "You like the fact that all you have to do now is sell out one of your own. It's easier than real work."

"Why you!" Jacob raised the butt of the blaster to knock Zim in the head only to find a muzzle of another weapon resting on his.

"Don't you dare." Mia hissed, and to her surprise Jacob actually laughed.

And he continued Laughing even as the rest of the Irken rebels snuck up behind the Irken worshipers and held them at gun point.

"Clever." He admitted to Zim. "Getting me all flustered so you merry band of defectives could sneak in and rescue you."

"They are not defective." Zim hissed.

"Of course they are just look at them." Jacob reasoned.

"I am." Zim said. "Only the only ones I see out of place is you, and your back stabbing friends."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Face it Kid this whole planet is full of defectives." Zim mused. "It's what makes humans…well human. Here Irkens like us belong, but people like you." His eyes began to glow a dangerous red. "People like you don't belong anywhere." He growled. "And for the record I don't need any help with you!"

Bec was not prepared for what happened next and obviously neither was Jacob. Zim grabbed the plasma rifle by the muzzle and bended it upward.

Of course, Jacob pulls the trigger on instinct causing it to jam.

Zim then forces it out of Jacob's hands and throws it in the air seconds before it explodes into sever collective pieces.

Jacob falls to the ground stunned. "How."

"Let me guess you thought I'd make them handle it." Zim hissed. "You thought that I was like the Tallest, that I would hide behind someone weaker than me and make them fight my battles. Well you're wrong, I don't need to hide because I'm not a coward! I am a leader, and a leader stands in front of the pack, not behind it." He growled.

Goalit was tense as was the rest of the Irkens around them, Zim was very close to going full Amon on them, and if his temper caused him to kill these humans the Ancients would never see him as worthy. A true worth Amon did not need to change into that beast to get their point across, the beast was a weapon to defend their people with, not scare them into submission.

"Now if I were you." Zim hissed. "I'd realize how greatly outnumbered I am and walk away before Things truly get ugly."

Crystal waited for Jacob to get up and attack, to fight to the death, but to her surprise the other Irken Worshipers lowered their weapons as Jacob stood calmly and said.

"Fine with me, we already have what we came for."

Those words made Dib feel sick to his stomach. "Already?" He forced a laugh. "If you're talking about our base it's not here!" He snapped. "Only an idiot would someone they just met where their secret base is."

"We don't need to know." Jacob mused. "After all we have something you want." He taunted. "If you ever want to save them, you'll come to us."

Dib realizes in an instant he's right, if they ever wanted to save April's and Crystal's family they would have to go to Zec.

"Enjoy you small victory Taller Zim." Jacob mused. "Because it will be your last."

Taller Zim, Zim couldn't help but flinch at the term, and for good reason. If the enemy was addressing him as Taller Zim, than it meant this was really happening. Zim could deny the truth no longer he was the future leader of his people until told otherwise.

Even the enemy acknowledged him for what he was, the successor of the Tallest. And whether any of them liked it or not that was the case. Zim was next in line with no one but the Tallest standing in his way.

Dib watched as they took their leave. "Should we really let them go?" he asked.

"It's a lose, lose situation." Zim reasoned. "If we take them as prisoner they'll be inside the base."

"And if we let them go?" Dib asked.

"There's no telling what they've learned from just being among us." Zim said. "You all talked so freely with them."

Crystal gasped. "I promised them we could save them." She realized. "I practically told the enemy that we have a way on Zec."

"You have a way on Zec?" Bec asked, drawing their attention. He watched as the humans, and Irken rebels aimed their weapons at him.

"What do we about him?" Mark asked.

"He risked a lot to get Elma and Goalit here to warn us." Zim reasoned. "If they had not shown up when they did I would probably be dead."

"So whose side are you on then?" James demanded to know. "Because we don't encourage fence hopping if you get what I mean."

Oh Bec got it alight, they didn't want him changing sides over and over again, either he was with them or against them. "I want Irk to be great again." He admitted. "What I want to know is do you plan to save it or not!"

"I plan to try." Zim admitted. "But Irk will not change unless it wants to."

Bec lowered his weapon. "How do we convince them that change is even possible, they've oppressed us for so long?"

"We seek guidance from our Ancestors only they can get us out of this mess." Zim told him. "But you have to be dedicated to this new role."

"It's not like I can go back." Bec reasoned. "I stopped them, you were supposed to die tonight, it was supposed to ignite fear and disband your group forever."

"You really think we'd stop fighting if Zim died." Mark asked.

"You wouldn't?" Bec asked.

"I'd be insulted if they did." Zim snapped. "Especially after all I've done for them." He gave Mark a smug wink.

"Yeah like we needed you." Mark teased.

"I'm confused." Bec admitted, obviously thrown off by their behavior. "Do they hate each other?"

"Humans have strange ways of showing admiration." Goalit reasoned with him. "Mark's way is by saying the opposite of what he really means."

"That's stupid." Bec admitted. "Why not just admit his gratitude and be done with it."

"Because he's human." Elma said. "And we humans don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"And exactly how does a society work with that attitude?" Bec challenged.

Zim shrugged. "It hasn't failed them yet." He mused.

"Regardless what you did was reckless!" Bec began to lecture. "Putting yourself in danger like that!"

"And exactly who are you to lecture me?" Zim taunted. "You've been a part of this group for less than 10 minutes and you already think you're in the position to speak freely."

Bec deflated. "But I thought…" he began obviously getting defensive.

"Relax." Goalit warned. "He's teasing you, we all may speak freely here." He assured him. "And while we are on the subject I have to agree. What were you thinking putting yourself at risk like that? Seriously I am gone for one hour and you manage to almost get yourself killed!"

"I meant what I said." Zim answered. "A leader leads from the front."

"Yeah human leader do it all the time." Dib reasoned. "And they survive."

"Mostly." Zim added with a cruel chuckle.

"Taller Zim I am being serious!" Bec reasoned. "You're the future of our race you need to be more careful.

"Wow." Zim mused. "Maybe I should have you run off to recruit more." He said to Goalit. "Cause whatever you told him has change his entire point of view."

Bec was baffled, this Zim was nothing like the Tallest at all, and that confused him.

Goalit laughed. "You think keeping the Tallest safe was hard." He scoffed. "They don't even know the meaning of reckless."

"Zim on the other hand…" Dib trailed off, he wasn't sure why everyone was picking on the new guy, but he had to admit it was lightening the mood.

"Why did you have me corner them if they were just going to get away?" Mia asked Zim suddenly.

Zim gave her a puzzled look which caused Mia to correct herself.

"I mean you disarmed my Taller." She said. "I thought you wanted to be bait for the rest of us to catch them off guard and eliminate the threat."

"We did catch them off guard. Zim assured her.

"I don't understand." Mia admitted.

"They expected me to act like the Tallest, to hide behind my soldiers." Zim explained. "However, I showed them that I am more than just a figure head, I am a valuable member of this team."

"We all have our roles to play." Goalit reasoned. "True we have leaders, but they are not above you are me."

"We are all on equal ground." Dib continued. "We all contribute an equal share of effort and work."

"And that is why we are strong." Rachel said. "We embrace each other's ideas and talents and it allows us to be better for it."

"I know it's hard to understand now." Zim assured her and the rest of the newly added Irkens. "But give it some time and you'll see it too. We work better when we are not wasting time stepping all over each other."

Mia nodded it was a nice thought to be treated as an equal with everyone and anyone, but could that kind of society really last? She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing; it was working for them now, while the Irken way wasn't working for the Tallest at all.

Not anymore and the proof of that was this group… in as little as a few months the Renegades had gained several Irken members. Members who had lost faith in the Irken way and had found faith in a new way.

"I'm so sorry guys." Crystal suddenly said. "I risked all of us because I thought…"

"It's okay." Dib assured her. "They fooled us all."

"But they took my family." Crystal cried. "They have my parents, April's too! And her sister and our friends!"

"We'll get them back." Zim promised her. "But first we have to lay low for a while."

"Zim's right." Rachel reasoned. "The Tallest will not let this one go unnoticed."

"You just made it a lot worse for humans everywhere." Bec spoke openly.

"We know." Dib said, "But with every victory their suffering gets closer and closer to ending."

"And you think it's worth it?" Tesi asked.

"Unfortunately the suffering of the innocent is a common casualty of war." Zim said. "It cannot be avoided."

"We will get them back." Crystal added. "I will not rest until we get them back, and Jacob pays!"

"Oh he'll pay." Zim vowed. "You can count on it."

* * *

 **(Back with Jacob…)**

 **[Location: The palace in the City of Zec]**

"So you failed us?" Tallest Red hissed.

"No actually I'd say it was a success." Jacob mused.

"Success?" Purple snapped. "What part of _'we want him dead'_ did you not get?"

"I did you a favor." Jacob explained. "Killing Zim would not have destroyed the Renegades. It would have enraged them, motivating them to become even more of a nuisance than they are now."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Red challenged.

"Because I am human, they are human." Jacob reasoned. "It's what we do!"

"So you were no use to us, and to make matter worse the Irken Rebels have joined his ranks along with one of our own guards!"

"Actually I'd say I've been plenty useful." He argued. "Like for example, did you know the Renegades have a way on Zec?"

"What?" Red asked in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"Nope, I bragged that we stole their family and friends and they didn't even blink." Jacob informed them. "They simply shrugged it off and said they had a way here, so they could save them with ease."

"But that would mean…" Purple began.

"We have traitor in our mists." Red finished the thought, his eyes glowing dangerously. "Which means if we find the traitor well have them all."

"See I told you that my mission was successful." Jacob mused.

"Yes well now it will be your job to continue it." Purple said.

"How so?" Jacob asked.

"Another Irken would be foolish to betray us alone." Red reasoned.

"Yes Zim would not trust an Irken he cannot keep his eyes on." Purple added.

Jacob smiled. "So we are looking for a Minion and his Irken master." He said realizing what they were getting at.

"Precisely." Red said. "We find the minion we find the back stabbing Irken scum of a traitor."

Jacob bowed. "As you wish my Tallest…as you wish."

* * *

 **Dangerous Ties (Part 3) END!**


	21. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep07 (Part 1)

**Episode 7: Minion**

 **Episode Summary** -After their near miss with the Irken Worshipers The Renegades decided it's time for a much needed break as Dib and Zim begin to adjust to their lives on Zec. Meanwhile The Tallest begin to loss their control over their salves as War rages throughout the cosmos.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And we are back with another exciting episode of Invader Zim Renegades! Thank you all for all your comments and dedication to this series.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 1) **

**(Back with the Tallest…)**

 **[One Week after the Water Factory Incident.]**

 **{Location: The Palace, On Zec}**

They knew the Water Factory Incident would cause an uprising among their slaves…

However, Tallest Red and Purple had never expected a retaliation of this magnitude! For once word got out that the precious water source was gone…well it was as if they had kicked a hornets nest. The prisoners of every enslaved planet began to riot against their Irken captures, and all production lines stopped simultaneous. Which meant no new weapons were being produced, nor were any snacks, or technology of any kind.

The almighty Irken Machine had come to a stand still, and that wasn't even the half of it!

A Vort by the name of Lard Nar had declared War against the Irken Empire in the name of the Ancients and had liberated several Prisoners to join his army. It was as if the Tallest had been punched in the gut! Their own Ancestors had somehow found out about Zim's true status and were rallying against them. And for the first time ever the Irken race found themselves in a War that they couldn't hope to win.

For they had lost their greatest weapon; their control over the universe.

No one was afraid of them anymore!

Why?

Because Zim and his rebels had proved that they were more than capable of throwing them off their game!

Red and Purple had it all, until that little warm took it all away! And the fact that they allowed some worthless and pathetic Defective to out due them made them see red! At first they dished out the blame to their soldiers punishing them for their insolents, but it wasn't long before the two Amons began to blame each other.

"If you had listened to me he'd be dead!" Red was currently screaming to his partner as another chair went flying. "But no you had to let the brains banish him."

"It was you who convinced me we should plot against him in the first place." Purple growled back. "He never wanted to be the Tallest, but you wouldn't let it go!"

"He could have changed his mind." Red yelled back. "Heck he did change his mind."

"And our crimes against him is why he did!" Purple screamed the obvious.

General Kazar stiffened a laugh as he watched the scene play out before him from the safety of his own Quarters. Now that he had pledged his alliance to Zim the general had placed spyware within the throne room as well as other locations in the palace to monitor their every move. The point was to gather evidence to prove that the Tallest were too weak to continue ruling Irk. Evidence that would be used to sway the Irken Empire to start fighting back against their own leaders.

And needless to say there was plenty of proof that this plan would work in his favor. For both fully realized Amons were barely holding themselves together. For years Red and Purple had been known as the only Amons whoever ruled as Tallest together.

Before them there had always been one Tallest, and the Taller. The Taller being an Amon with the potential to survive the change. This of course was done for a reason, Amons were the top dogs with Alpha personalities. And logically two Alpha personalities would be expected to clash together. To constantly argue and challenge each other for the more dominate role of the partnership.

Red and Purple however, seemed to have a balance, often taking turns being the more Dominate Alpha. But alas, there were reasons why 2 Alpha personalities should never coexist.

Why?

Because such a balance could never hope to last, eventually something would form a wedge between them. And in this case that something had been Zim!

Zim was the underdog, who should have no chance of winning. And yet he was destroying them without even having to touch them.

General Kazar smiled, if this kept up Zim wouldn't have to worry about fighting both of them. No at this rate Red and Purple would engage in a fight of their own, and it wouldn't take much for said fight to become deadly. One wrong word or gesture at the wrong time would be all that was needed to push them over the edge.

And then there'd be one less Tallest to worry about.

"At this rate they'll kill each other." Tak hissed from beside him.

"I think that's the point." Gaz said before Kazar could answer.

The two females had grown a habit of watching the enemy with him in their spare time. And even though tensions between the three were high Kazar could feel them getting use to the partnership that Zim had thrown them into.

"It won't be long now." He assured them.

"Should we move?" Tak asked. Of course, she was asking if they should start recruiting Irken soldiers to join their ranks.

Kazar was half tempted to take her up on the offer, but he weary; and not out of fear that it wouldn't work. No Kazar had no doubt that the lower ranking soldiers would take little convincing to convert, heck many would follow his lead without question.

They didn't need proof that the Tallest were falling apart, they were soldiers and he was their general and they would obey him regardless.

No, it was the other Top Twelve that he was going to have a hard time convincing. For like him they were all Tallers who had not reached the final stage of the change. In other words they were equal in status, and had the right to question his motives.

"If we do not win the favor of the Top Twelve then Taller Zim will have more than the Tallest to worry about." General Kazar insisted.

Taller Zim…

Tak had to admit the title felt sour in her mouth, mostly because she still blamed Zim for her life turning out so shabby in the first place. And yet, thanks to Zim she was now a manger player in the greatest war in Irken history.

Such realizations made it hard to be mad at him, and yet she still hated him all the same.

Gaz was also finding the title hard to adjust to, but for other reasons; selfish reasons! Zim was the future of Irk. He would be their leader and he would remove them from all the worlds they conquered in order to allow the once enslaved races to rebuild. That included Earth, yes Zim would be leaving soon so where did that leave her?

Where did that leave them?

What did it say about their relationship?

The answer was simple; they were through…over…done.

And that's why the title: Taller Zim felt sour to her, because every time she heard it her heart broke just a little more.

It was only a matter of time before it shattered completely.

Kazar however, was feeling good about all the events that had transpired. For he was about to get his greatest wish. An Amon he mentored was one step closer to becoming Tallest, he would go down in history as the one who made Zim the leader he is today.

Which meant even if he died before this war was over he'd be remembered forever; a legend.

And that is why the title: Taller Zim brought him nothing but pride for he knew that no mater happen…

He, General Kazar had already won!

* * *

 **(Back with Mia…)**

 **{Location: The Dome}**

She had meant to report in sooner…

But so much had happened in such a short amount of time that she often caught herself forgetting to breathe.

Mia, the once Irken rebel leader marveled at the structure around her. Yes, she was no longer leader of the Irken rebels; even if they still looked to her for guidance. No, Zim was their Taller, and it was best that they all got use to taking orders from him. A task that proved to be easier said than done, and not from the lack of trying. Zim's orders, and methods were just so strange to them. Take the Dome for example, the secret Headquarters of the Renegades sounded like a death for any Irken. And the Irken Rebels had a hard time adjusting, in fact many thought one false move would cause water to spill in; causing their doom.

Even Mia felt weak in the knees just thinking about the fact that she was now living under hundreds of tons of water. However, now that she had grown use to the idea she was beginning to see the genius behind the strategy. No Irken would dare to think they were under here, heck she and her fellow rebels had been in the very tunnel the Renegades use to access their HQ. She had been right there at the edge of the cliff, and never once did she think to dive into the waves below.

No Irken would, and that's why it was so ingenuous; it was also the perfect example of why Zim would win this war. The enemy's soldiers think they are dealing with just another Irken, but Zim is unlike any Irken before himself. He doesn't think like an Irken, no he thinks like a defective, because he is not another Irken machine. He is his own master, and that was why he would win; Mia was sure of it.

Mia stood before the supercomputer with much anticipation as she counted down the seconds that she would be able to use it. Unfortunately, while their hiding spot shielded them from many things; an off world transmission being made from the bottom of the sea made them stick out like a sore thumb. Which meant the Renegades often had to wait until another off world transmission was in effect before they could make one of their own.

Luckily, noon was a prime time for off world communications where several soldiers would report in to their Superior officers who were currently off world searching for the location of their dreaded enemy: The Ancients!

After the last Water factory fell Lard Nar had launched a revolutionary war on a Galactic scale in the name of the Irken races own ancestors. And all available Irken soldiers were off world fighting them. This of course left Earth more open to an attack; with less soldiers to police both Zec and the Earth's populist the Renegades will be able to move more freely. However, it was too soon to risk it.

So she waited until the stroke of noon.

"About to report in?" a voice asked her.

Mia turned to see the Earth female known as Rachel who smiled sweetly at her. The Irken rebel nodded, feeling out of place. She always found it strange that the humans didn't question their loyalty. Weren't they afraid that they'd betray them just as Tak had done before?

Rachel seemed to read her mind. "I know this must be strange to you." She said. "With us being so trusting and all but…" She sighed. "The truth is we were so use to being under the thumb of Irken Tierney that we forgot that our race could be just as evil."

"I am sorry for your friend." Mia said. "It must be so hard for her knowing her family is enslaved just above her on Zec and she can do nothing to help them. She must feel powerless."

"Crystal blames herself." Rachel admitted. "But with Dib and Zim up there we have a chance of saving them once the heat dies down."

"Invading Zec and liberating the minions will be a big win for us." Mia agreed. "It will show our Allies just how strong we are, and how weak Irk had become under their current leaders."

Rachel always thought it strange that the Irken rebels didn't see themselves as _"Real Irkens."_ But then again, they were never treated as an equal towards their fellow Irkens so why would they? "I'm sorry, fighting against them must be…."

"Hard?" Mia asked. "They are a challenge, but I feel nothing for them." She admitted. "They are monsters who treated my kind like a plague when they are ones who are sick."

Rachel flinched at her harsh words. "They're just…lost." She assured her.

Mia smiled. "You humans always see the good in everything." She said. "I like that. And you are right, they are lost, but to think that we can save them all…" She shook her head. "Some will never accept the truth."

"The truth?" Rachel asked.

"That Irk is broken." Mia answered as the clock stroke twelve. Shew dialed the access code, and punched in Lard Nar's frequency.

"Would you like me to get Zim?" Rachel asked. "He might want to meet…"

Mia shook her head. "I have asked already."

"Oh…" Rachel said sounding defeated.

Mia however didn't look discouraged. "He is not ready yet." She assured Rachel. "Irk is counting on him, but he's so used to being told he's damaged. The Tallest tell him he's worthless, no good, pathetic." Mia shook her head. "How can we expect him to fix us when he's still convinced that he's the one that is broken?"

"But he's not!" Rachel said. "There is nothing wrong with him. There is nothing wrong with any of you."

Mia smiled for the human girl did not realize how right she really was. For she knew a secret; there was no such thing as Defective. The Master control brains had told her themselves, defective was just a lie; a tool the Tallest use to weed out the ones they couldn't control. But Zim was not ready to know the truth.

In time however, she hoped that would change.

Suddenly, Lard Nar appeared on the screen of the super computer. He looks hopeful, but his face falls into a frown as he notices. "He does not wish to speak to us?"

"He still had doubts." Goalit said walking up to stand by Mia's side.

Rachel stepped back respectfully, sure she was one of the leaders of the Renegades; but this was an Irken matter. Something Zim should be seeing too.

"He is full of doubt." A strong voice said as a tall female Irken appeared beside Lard Nar.

Rachel gasped, as Mia and Goalit instantly fell to their knees in her presence revealing her to the female's line of view. She was taller than she ever thought imaginable, her pinkish ruby eyes instantly reminded her of Zim.

"And who is this?" The female asked.

"I am Rachel." Rachel answered instantly, trying to remember that she was a voice of authority on this vessel. A task that was very hard to do with such a dominate females gaze upon her. "I am one of the five leaders of the Renegades, the main rebel cell of Earth." She gave a slight and respectful bow.

To her surprise the female returns it. "I am Miz, eldest Amon of the Irken Ancients." She answered. "It is an honor to finally meet a member of the race that we owe so much of our success to."

Rachel is taken aback by Miz's respectful domineer, she never knew an Irken of such high status to treat another race so equally. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Rachel managed to answer. "We have heard much about you since our rebel allies joined us a week ago."

This was true, Mia had told them everything she knew about the Ancients and Lard Nar. Assuring them that they would support them, and they show that support by starting this galactic war.

"How are your forces fairing?" Rachel asked.

Miz smiled looking down to Mia and Goalit. "Please stand." She told them.

It was only then that Rachel realized they were still bowing.

"Such respect is appreciated." Miz assured them as they rose. "But not necessary. Our forces are faring well. In fact I'm surprised of how effective we've become. Your latest attack on Earth has caused quite a standstill in the Enemy's production lines." Miz reported.

"Irk is at a standstill?" Goalit asked.

Miz nodded. "If production does not continue soon Irk will experience a shortage or goods and supplies. Tell Taller Zim I advise that he hold off his next attack until then."

"Zec will be much easier to invade due to the shortage of weapons." Rachel realized out loud. "I will let him know." She assured her.

Miz nodded. "Very good." She said. "In the meantime I need you two." She looked to Mia and Goalit. "To urge Zim that he must not stall his destiny."

"Destiny?" Rachel asked.

"Taller Zim willingly stepped down as an Amon ages ago." Miz explained. "Technically he isn't even a Taller and he has no right to challenge the current Tallest for their position."

"But he has too." Rachel insisted. "It's the only way to end this madness!" She exclaimed.

Goalit placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "He still can." He assured her.

"By receiving our blessing." Miz explained. "Zim will be reinstated as an Amon."

"Then I'll go get him." Rachel said. "We can do it now!"

Goalit grabbed her arm, stopping her. "It cannot be done here." He tried to explain.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"We don't just give a Taller our blessing." Miz explained. "Zim stepped down, and now he must prove that he deserves to have his title back."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"He must come to stand before the Ancients as whole." Miz instructed. "Once he arrives he will be tested by several trials. These trials are an ancient custom of our people. One even older then I" She explained. "There are designed to assess Zim's strengths and weaknesses and once he completes them all his performance will tell us if he is truly worthy of our blessing." Miz went on. "If he is he will receive our blessing, a mark of the Ancients will be placed like crown upon his head. This mark will show all of Irk that he has the right to challenge The Tallest; and only upon receiving it will he truly be: Taller Zim."

Rachel nodded her understanding. "So Zim has to leave us?" She asked in disbelief.

"Zim has given you everything you need to continue your revolution without him." Miz told her. "Whether he chooses to return to you and finish the war by your side is up to him."

"I…understand." Rachel said, her confidence feels shaken and for good reason. She had never thought that they'd one day have to continue to fight for Earth's freedom without Zim.

After all, it was Zim and Dib who made them believe they could fight in the first place.

"Stand fast child." Miz told her. "I have faith in your race, for it your race that has given us the strength and hope that we all have to fight this war."

Rachel felt pride knowing that she was one of the few that gave them such courage.

"Speaking of." Miz looked around thoughtfully. "I wish to speak to the one Called Dib."

Her knowledge of Dib surprised Rachel. "You heard of Dib?" She asked.

"Who hasn't?" Miz said looking boastful. "He's all over Zim's file; Zim calls him a force to recon with, his greatest advisory. I doubt such talents wouldn't be among your ranks."

"He is." Rachel assured him. "He is one of the five leaders, along with Zim."

Her words surprise Miz. "Zim is one of your leaders?" She seems stunned.

"We are one force." Rachel explained proudly. "We do not waste time separating our Irken allies from ourselves. We are all members of the same team; The Renegades do not just fight for mankind. We fight for everyone who has ever been a victim of Irk, and that include other Irkens."

Miz smiles, as she seems to look a Rachel with a new since of respect. "I can see now why Zim has changed for the better." She said. "You humans are much like we once were."

"Irk was like us?" Rachel asked stunned.

"At a time yes." Miz admitted. "I would very much like to speak with Dib, I would like meet the human being that started it all. He is a great part of why this is all possible."

Rachel nodded. "I know what you mean." She said. "I will let him know. Maybe, you could even have him talk to Zim for you." Rachel went on. "Zim respect his opinion greatly, probably more than any of us."

"It's true." Goalit agreed. "I have never seen a stronger form of brotherhood."

Miz nodded. "Than my need to talk to him is even more urgent. Zim cannot stall much longer."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Zim has been a fully realized Amon for quiet sometime." Goalit explained. "And tradition states he must be tested by the Ancients soon after the finally transformation."

"If we truly wish to go back to our roots than we must follow our old traditions to the letter." Miz stated. "I'm sorry but if Zim stalls much longer than we will be unable to give him our blessing regardless if he is worthy or not."

"I understand." Rachel said. "Traditions are placed for a reason."

Miz nodded her agreement. "Then make haste." She ordered. "And may peace be with you."

"And to you." Rachel answered.

Miz nodded and the transmission ended, seconds later however a piece of paper printed itself out of the Super computer.

Mia picked it up with shaking hands.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's the Ancients" Mia said softly. "They just sent us their precise coordinates." She exclaimed.

"They've officially reached out to him." Goalit gasped with excitement.

"And if Zim refuses?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"Then the tide of this war will turn against us and…" Goalit stooped, but he didn't need to finish. For Rachel knew what that would mean.

It meant that they'd lose, Earth... No the universe would be stuck. Doomed under the thumb of the Irken Machine;

FOREVER!

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 1) END!**


	22. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep07 (Part 2)

**Episode 7: Minion**

 **Episode Summary** -After their near miss with the Irken Worshipers The Renegades decided it's time for a much needed break as Dib and Zim begin to adjust to their lives on Zec. Meanwhile The Tallest begin to loss their control over their salves as War rages throughout the cosmos.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And we are back with another exciting part of Invader Zim Renegades! Thank you all for all your comments and dedication to this series.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Zim and Dib…)**

 **{Location: Apartment building 243 Rm 008, On Zec}**

He had never expected to be given a home of such high standers.

Sure Dib Membrane had been born the son of a rich father, but ever since the invasion those riches has ceased to exist. And yes their new home on Zec was an Apartment, but it was an apartment fit for a movie star!

"Well this is going to get some getting used to." Zim said as Scamooch let them in. The Irken rebel was currently disguised as his alter ego Joseph and Dib was disguised as his brother Josh. Now that they lived on Zec keeping up appearances as normal human beings was more important than ever.

Especially when there were lives at stake…

Dib or Josh bit his lip at the thought. Crystal's entire family and people were being held prisoner somewhere on Zec, being forced to work as Minions with none of benefits other Privileged humans had been offered.

Zim explained that this must be due to the fact that they did not willingly register within the newly Formed Irken Government when Earth was First conquered. Because of this none of them were actual citizens, this of course allowed the Irken race to treat them as something less than dirt with no need of fearing the consequences.

Such undermining made Zim feel sick, he just couldn't believe that he had once believed in the Irken way so blindly. Never caring who was struggling at the bottom as long as he could use them to climb to the top.

"What did you expect me to live in a dump after I graduate?" Scamooch asked plainly. Unlike Zim he was still learning the art of sensitivity.

"Hey it's not like you made it easy for us to ever live somewhere descent." Dib snapped under his breath. Sure the Cadet claimed there was no spy drones or any other monitoring devices on Zec, saying that privileged humans are trusted with their freedom and privacy just as much as their own Irken masters. But Dib wouldn't put it past the Tallest to spy on his own people especially now that several more Irkens had joined their ranks.

And the last thing they needed was to get caught so close to their end goal.

Dib gazed out of the kitchen window at the thought, for there just within sight was The Palace, home of Tallest Red, and Purple. Their targets were so close now, and yet Dib felt his heart racing for other reasons.

No his heart was going crazy at the thought of a certain female and his sister had nothing to do with it. "Tak…" He whispered under his breath knowingly feeling stupid as her name filled him with warmth. He should feel nothing for her, especially after she used his own sister to betray him. And sure he knew now that she probably only did it to win favor with Tallest so that she could in turn betray them later. However, such realizations did little to numb the sting he felt from when he stabbed him in the back.

She had been more to him than just some informant he met in the secrecy of the night. No, she had been a constant, a close friend he could rely on while Zim was going crazy from the change making him unpredictable. In fact if it were not for Tak Dib would have never found the information he needed to even begin to understand what Zim was going through.

And over time he thought they had become more than just reluctant allies.

Dib looked down at his hand, and for a moment he remembered how it felt to hold hers as they jumped done into the waves of the ocean. The day when he showed her their HQ for the first time. He also couldn't help but remember how she continued to hold his hand even after they were safely within.

Zim sighed as he too looked out towards the palace, and just like Dib he wasn't thinking of the Tallest at all.

"Seriously you two are making me sick." Scamooch gagged at the sight of their love sick faces. "No female is worth risking all our hard work over."

Zim shook his head, and forced himself to look away. The child was right, Weather Gaz and Tak had meant to hurt them with their betrayal hardly mattered. Their relationship was over, and to humor himself with the idea that it could continue was a foolish notion.

Dib however, wasn't as easily swayed.

Scamooch flicked him on the nose.

"Hey!" Dib snapped rubbing his sore face. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I was talking to you too!" Scamooch snapped. "You don't think we don't notice the way you stare at her in class?"

"I do not-" Dib began, but Zim raised a hand to silence them both.

Scamooch wasted no time storming off.

Dib However, gave Zim a look of defiance and for a moment the two old enemies stared each other down knowingly.

And for a moment things between them were how they use to be, cold and indifferent.

Finally, Dib softened with a sigh. "Am I really that obvious?" He asked quietly.

Zim shook his head as he turned his attention to one of the several boxes around them. "Look I'm not judging." He said. "Believe me I know better than anyone that you can't help who you fall in love with."

"But." Dib added knowingly.

"But." Zim went on. "You know it can't hope to last." He said the obvious.

"You knew that with Gaz." Dib pointed out. "You knew your love for her would get you marked as a traitor and possibly killed, but you still went for it!"

"And look where that got me." Zim lectured.

"So you regret it?" Dib asked.

"No…never." Zim answered quietly. "But you're not a child anymore Dib, you know happily ever after's are some stupid notion you humans came up with."

Dib growled knowingly as he turned his attention to another box and started unpacking its contents. "I know that." He said. "But I just can't…" He couldn't finish and he didn't need to.

"I know." Zim stated simply. "Just be more careful." He advised. "They may not be truly loyal to the Tallest but that doesn't mean they aren't still being used." He lectured. "Why do you think I avoid your sister?"

"I am being careful." Dib insisted. And it was true, he had been avoiding Tak, keeping his distance, but nothing could stop him from watching her from afar and wondering.

Wondering if she had felt the same thing too, or if this was all some crazy notion inside his head.

He knew it was probably the latter, and yet…

"You are completely hopeless." Zim mused flicking him in the head.

"Hey don't laugh." Dib growled, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not laughing at you." Zim said through his chuckle. "You just remind me of when I was…" He trailed off.

"You went through the same thing with Gaz didn't you?" Dib asked, starting to understand.

Zim nodded. "I constantly found myself wondering if my feeling were real, and if she really felt the same way. Or that maybe we were…"

"Just fooling yourselves?" Dib cut in.

Zim nodded. "And the whole time you told us we were crazy." He added with a laugh. "Well look who the crazy one is now."

Dib laughed as he realized Zim was right. The roles had flipped entirely. "I'm such an idiot." He admitted.

"Yes you are." Zim teased.

Scamooch shook his head as he listened to their laughter from within the hall adjacent from the kitchen. He never did understand this notion called love, nor why humans were so openly affectionate. However, Zim had seemed to catch this bad habit by simply being around them. _'Perhaps pretending to be human for so long got his wires crossed.'_ He thought to himself. _'Well you won't see me going goo goo eye for some stupid female.'_

"I can't believe we go back to school tomorrow." Dib said breaking through his thoughts.

"I can't believe they closed the place down for a whole week." Zim stated as they continued to unpack. "School's like the only thing they have to keep us all in line."

Dib nodded his agreement that was why school was now 7 days a week and three extra hours long. It was the same thing with the adults and their work schedules, they were long and hard. So that the Irkens could keep them under control for most of the day.

And with so much of their control slipping you would think they'd need all the chances for restoring order that they could get.

"I guess things will be different now." Dib said. "You know since we're minions."

Zim nodded. "Let's just take advantage of this time of laying low to focus on our studies." He advised. "After all when this is all over you will still need a highs school diploma to get anywhere in life."

Dib scoffed at the thought. "Like a high school education means anything now."

"Fine repeat your last year." Zim mused. "Meanwhile I'll be moving on to bigger and better things leaving you in the dust."

"You wish space boy." Dib teased. "I'm going to be one of the main people putting this planet back together after all this mess is over."

"Not if you're busy stuck in school?" Zim reasoned. "After all I know how you humans feel about education."

Dib sighed, he knew Zim had a point, and usually Dib never had to worry about grades, but His role as Josh the slacker had started to have its effect on his GPA. And now if he didn't shape up he could be repeating his senior year. "Fine I'll actually try and pretend to be normal for a change." He relented. "Happy?"

"Please I could care less if you pass or fail." Zim lied. "My only worry is who will fill your place as my worthy adversary in your absence?" He teased. "How will I ever find a challenging opponent with such a large head on such short notice?"

"My head is not big!" Dib screamed before he could stop himself.

And just like that the two are on the floor laughing like a bunch of idiots.

Finally Dib managed to stop laughing enough to speak. "Man what I wouldn't do to go back to the old days."

"Yeah?" Zim asked.

"You kidding?" Dib asked. "Things were much easier when I only had you to worry about."

"Yes I must admit trying to avoid your screaming "He's an Alien!" attics was a lot easier than this."

"What is wrong with you two?" Scamooch snapped as he reentered the kitchen.

"Just reminiscing on old times." Zim assured him.

"Humans are weird." Scamooch said as he started to unpack a few of his own things. A lot of it had been placed in storage for when he graduated. But now that he had minions the cadet had a place to call his own. "No offense Sir but I think you've been on this planet way too long."

"I have, haven't I?" Zim mused looking to Dib.

"Hey don't look at me." Dib retorted as he got to his feet. "I've been trying to get you to leave for years."

"Well at our current pace we won't be here much longer." Zim assured him.

Surprisingly this caused Dib's face to fall.

"What?" Zim asked. "Don't tell me you're going to miss me." The Irken snapped with a laugh.

Dib sighed. "We've been doing this for seven years Zim, almost eight." He added. "Can you honestly tell me you won't find yourself bored out of your mind sitting on your throne one day…missing this?"

Zim frowned, he never thought of it that way, but once he became Tallest things would be different. There would be no more fighting, no more out doing enemies in battle.

No that was what soldiers were for, and he was no longer a soldier.

He was a leader.

"You really know how to ruin my day don't you?" He asked the boy knowingly.

"Just doing my job as your mortal enemy." Dib teased.

"Seriously like you two even count as enemies." Scamooch snapped.

"Children." Zim mused. "Too young to understand."

"A hatred this strong never stops burning." Dib agreed.

"You two are insane." The cadet said the obvious.

Zim laughed, he truly did miss those simpler days, but they were fading way, and had been for some time.

Dib suddenly grew very serious. "You know you have to talk to them eventually." He said.

Of course Zim knew who he was getting at. Goalit and Mia had been trying to get him to speak to Lard Nar and the Ancients since the night the Irken Rebels joined their ranks. "I know." He answered. "And I want to, I do." He added. "But if I do then…"

"This will be real." Dib finished for him.

"It already is real!" Scamooch snapped. "And if you don't see them soon." The cadet didn't finish, he didn't need to. For both Irkens knew the risk his stalling would cause.

If Zim didn't leave to see his ancestors and soon they would all pay the price.

Yes, it was obvious to even Dib that Zim would have to leave them behind to face this next chapter of his life alone. He didn't need anyone to tell him that either, he had ready read enough about old Irken tradition when he was researching on the Amons to know the truth.

In order to become the Tallest he would need to receive their blessing and to do that he would have to leave and prove himself worthy.

A task he may never return from weather he is deemed worthy or not.

"I still don't think I am the right one for the job." Zim stated the obvious.

"Well you're the only option we have," Dib stated bluntly, and then he softened "Look if you worried about us we'll be fine."

"I know you will." Zim said. "In all our years together I have never once doubted you." And it was true, Zim always saw Dib for the challenge he really was, a worthy opponent through and through.

"Than what's stopping you?" Scamooch snapped.

"I'm no different from the Tallest." Zim said. "I believed in this madness as much as they do." He went on. "I was just as bad as they were, maybe worse even. So how in Irk's name am I supposed to be worthy of their blessing."

"You've changed." Dib reasoned.

"That doesn't erase what I've done Dib." Zim argued. "I nearly destroyed this planet a thousand times over. Trust me the Ancients will take one look at me and they'll see exactly what everyone else sees. Just another Irken Monster."

"I don't see a monster." Dib assured him. "Maybe at one time I did." He admitted. "But you're not the same guy Zim."

"What difference does it make?" Zim asked. "I'm defective…broken…that's why I can't do anything right."

"Looks like you're doing something right to me." Dib said.

Zim sighed. "I may never come back." He voiced getting to the true root of the problem.

"Then you better say your goodbyes and soon." Scamooch said the obvious.

It is then that Dib understand his resistance completely. "You know she's understand."

"I still can't leave things this way." Zim muttered. "And it's not just her either. What happened to Crystal to leave now just doesn't feel right."

Dib scoffed. "Trust me I know what you mean."

"So what do we do?" Scamooch asked.

"I'll speak with them." Zim decided. "But I am not even going to think about leaving until this is right."

"But the ancients won't wait forever." Scamooch argued.

"You think I care?" Zim snapped. "Blessing or no blessing I finishing this War. We didn't need this blessing to start it, and we most certainly don't need it to finish it."

"But if you don't who will be our leader?" Scamooch asked.

"Maybe it's about time we started doing what the humans do." Zim said.

"Which is?" Scamooch asked.

"Trusting ourselves to make our own decisions." Zim answered. "True they have leader, but they don't tell them what to decide in fact they usually vote on what their leaders should decide; which is the complete opposite."

"Make our own decisions." Such a thought had never occurred to Scamooch, mostly because it had never been done. Irkens are machines, they don't think for themselves at least that was what they had been taught.

Zim knew this, however Zim also knew that his people would never truly change for the better unless they started thinking for themselves.

If they didn't it wouldn't matter if Zim became leader or not.

For nothing would truly change until Irken race freed themselves from the enslavement of the Irken machine.

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 2) END!**


	23. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep07 (Part 3)

**Episode 7: Minion**

 **Episode Summary** -After their near miss with the Irken Worshipers The Renegades decided it's time for a much needed break as Dib and Zim begin to adjust to their lives on Zec. Meanwhile The Tallest begin to loss their control over their salves as War rages throughout the cosmos.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And we are back with another exciting part of Invader Zim Renegades! Thank you all for all your comments and dedication to this series.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Zim and Dib…)**

 **[The Next Day]**

 **{Location: School}**

Everything was different now…

And it all started before the first bell.

Josh and his brother went to go stand in line to be scanned like they do before every period. Only to find out Minions got to cut to the front of the line!

"So this is why their never late." Josh said. "They just get to move to the front of the line.

"Which is probably why you use to be later." Joseph mused.

"I knew they were conspiring against us." Josh whispered under his breath as he handed the Irken guard his papers and walked through the scanner.

"Privileged now are we?" The Guard, Mr. Lunt; a bean pole looking Irken with olive skin and orange eyes. "Finally let him wear you down?"

"We all have to conform some time." Joseph answered as he went through the scanner next.

"Oh yeah I guess we have to suck up now." Josh replied with his usual snarky attitude, only this time there was no back lash. He smiled. "I could get use to this."

"Focus." Joseph warned.

"Right." Josh agreed as he realized his partner had a point. As minions they were in the spot light now, everyone would be looking to them as the perfect example of molded citizens. Sure there might be no spyware on Zec, but here at school like all humans they were under strict surveillance.

They had to stay on their toes.

Especially in this new found positon.

In fact Josh was surprised just how hard it was to adapt. He always thought minions had it so good, but it didn't take him long to see that all those new found privileges came with a cost.

"There you are!" Scamooch snapped as they came into view. He slung his books into Josh's hands. "You're late."

Josh struggled not to fall at the sudden additional weight. "Hey how come I have to carry everything?" He asked.

"Joseph always carries my things." Scamooch reasoned. "I'm simply breaking you in."

Joseph snickered from his right. Leave it to Scamooch to use this as the perfect reason to continue bulling them. Still, He could see the need, the other cadets were already thinking that Scamooch was getting soft. Some had even gone as far as calling him a human lover in person.

And sure the larger Irken populist might not know about the Irken rebels, but the Tallest did.

And a cadet that sympathized too much with his human class mates might end up getting Scamooch in a lot of trouble. And if the Tallest start looking too close at him, then they'd start looking closely at everything about him.

Including his minions!

All in all it was best for all of them if Scamooch acted as ruthless as possible during school hours.

The trio stopped in front of Scamooch's first class; a class he and Josh shared together Galactic's History with Mrs. Bean

"Meet us here after the bell." He ordered Joseph. "And don't be late."

"Yes sir." Joseph answered smoothly. Yes, sucking up was always his specialty and for the longest time the cadet could never understand how the guy managed to allow himself to be walked all over. However, now that he understood who Joseph really was he realized the truth.

Joseph was used to being at the bottom, always fighting to get to the top.

He got walked on every day of his whole life; this was nothing new. In fact this harder way of life had done nothing but make him stronger.

But was he strong enough?

They would soon find out.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

 **{Location: The Palace}**

She had a bad feeling about this…

And yet she was unable to refuse their request.

It had happened that morning just before she left for school. Tak has showed up saying the Tallest wished to have an audience with them.

And despite her usual tough nature Gaz was nervous.

Ever since the Water Factory incident the Tallest had been more irrational than ever and she wouldn't put it past them to blame her or Tak for their recent failures.

Such thoughts had also crossed Tak's mind, she also that that General Kazar might have sold them out, but after further thought she dismissed the idea. The General was so sure that Zim would come out on top and made a point about always being on the winning side. So the chances of him betraying them was slim to none.

However, knowing this gave her little room to catch her breath. The Tallest were unpredictable right now and if they failed whatever task the tyrants had foe them, then things might not end up looking so good for the two of them.

Moments later the two arrived at the grand doors of the throne room.

"State your business." A guard said. It was the royal guard member Bek, a recent recruit of the Irken rebel force. He was also the only reason why the Renegades managed to avoid the ploy of the Irken Worshipers.

"We were summoned." Tak answered as Gaz respectfully bowed her heads. "I am cadet Tak and this is my minion, Gaz."

Bek pulled up a roster from his tablet. "Yes, I see. You are right on time, please they will see you now." He stepped aside so they could walk through. And as they walked past he silently whispered. "Be careful what you say; they're in a mood"

Tak gave a curt nod before they entered the room. "My Tallest." She and Gaz bowed in unison. "You wish to speak to us."

"Yes." Red hissed as he sat on his throne. The Irken seemed calm enough, but his glowing blood red eyes were a solid reminder of his ill mood.

Purple, who sat in the throne beside him was also ill tempered, but his eyes had returned to normal.

Gaz always thought it was ironic that Purple could keep such a cool head, especially with a partner like Red. But it made since, by being the rational one for the both of them, Purple allowed Red to be the angry and impulsive one of the group. The two sides balanced each other out, but it had become obvious in the past few days that their once perfect balance was shifting.

No, there was no question of if or when they would lose control, they would and soon.

No, the question was who would walk away from the fight, and who wouldn't?

Either Red would kill Purple, or purple would kill Red.

Gaz was sure of it, and she was not the only one, everyone in the Place could feel the tension between the two partners rising. And such a fact made Gaz realize one thing.

As time passed, Red and Purple; two old allies were slowly falling apart. While two old enemies; Dib and Zim were growing to become stronger allies. The roles were completely reversing and as Red and Purple were beginning to find out, there was stopping it.

This was end of the old Irk.

Once Red or Purple died the old Irk that they had formed together would be gone.

So the question was: who would form the new Irk? And more importantly; what would it be formed into?

"If you remember correctly we sent you to that school to scope out the members of that pesky resistance." Red continued. "Have you made any progress?"

" _Be careful what you say; they're in a mood"_

"My Tallest." Tak answered humbly. "We have scoped the School and evaluated several groups of students. But sadly if the Renegades are there they are not giving us any signs."

"Then what good are you!" Red snapped his claws raking into the arm of his throne.

"Please my Tallest we are at a disadvantage." Tak reasoned.

"Oh?" Purple asked. This had been the first time he spoke, and Gaz was amazed to see that he was rather calm. It was then that she realized this Tallest had one thing going for him that Red didn't.

Grace under pressure.

"We already betrayed them once." Gaz spoke the obvious. "When we used my execution as a trap we showed our true colors. The Renegades will constantly have their guards up now."

"She is right." Purple stated the obvious.

"She is also a lowly human speaking without being spoken to!" Red growled.

It was only that that Gaz realized that it was probably her very presence that angered Red so much. Gaz was perhaps the greatest reason why Zim had become so motivated in destroying them. She was the source of his drive, so seeing her right now would defiantly add salt to the wound.

Gaz bowed. "If I may." She asked permission to continue.

Purple nodded. "Yes, go on."

"What you need is to find a way to get there guard down." Gaz went on. "Or at least maybe something that would make it not matter."

"Not matter?" Purple bit his lip in deep thought. "A way to see through their defenses weather their guard is up or not. Yes that just might work."

"What might work?" Red snapped.

Purple smiled wickedly. "Isn't obvious?" He asked. "Zim has been able to thrive among these humans and blend in without difficulty and I finally see why."

"Why?" Red hissed.

"It's because they're just like him." Purple mused. "They're defective."

Tak's eyes widen as she realized where this was going. "My Tallest do you really think that will work?" She asked trying to look hopeful. "I mean if they are all defective how will we know the deference between a rebel and an everyday student?"

"We won't." Red stated the obvious. "However, with a few modifications…" he started muttering to himself. "Yes that might work." He agreed as he finally seemed to calm down enough for his eyes to return to normal.

"I'm sorry um am I missing something?" Gaz asked.

"Oh I forget you don't know." Purple mused. "We Irkens don't just call someone defective because we don't like them. We actually have a way of telling." Purple explained. "It's a test that any Irken control brain can execute on any Irken individual. They look inside the Irken's inner thoughts and if they believe in any ideals that do not reflect the Irken way they are considered defective."

"Then Cadet Tak is right." Gaz confirmed. "I don't think there is any human that truly believes in the Irken way. We just obey to make life easier for us."

"Yes!" Red agreed as he stood, "And that's how we'll get him!"

"I'm not following." Gaz admitted.

"Zim has passed this test before." Purple explained. "The test, known as the Trail is performed every 50 years of an Irkens life. At the age of 159 Zim has passed the test at least 3 time already."

"How?" Tak asked.

"Simple back then he truly believed in our ways." Red explained. "The truth is Zim was never labeled defective because he didn't believe in the Irken way. He was labeled defective because we wanted to get rid of him."

"We sabotaged his first mission." Purple went on. "Made the Control brains believe he was a danger to society."

"So Zim is not defective?" Gaz asked.

"Oh he is now." Purple mused. "He's completely adopted the human way of life and their views. Still, Tak right among the rest of the humans he'll just blend in."

"So we'll have to make a few adjustments to the test." Red cut in. "Instead of looking for defectives the test will be modified to look for those who refuse to conform."

Gaz's eyes widen as she understood.

"They can keep their guard up." Purple went on. "And they can be pretty convincing, but they only obey when all eyes are on them. But in their own minds they cannot fool anyone, the control brain will know who is conforming and who is simply pretending in order to deceive us."

"And picking through their subconscious the brain should have no trouble deciphering between the two." Red concluded. "Great work, turns out you two have a use after all."

Gaz was stunned, but did her best not to show it. "I'm glad I could help." She stated.

"How long do think it will take to alter the test?" Tak asked.

"About a week, maybe less if we have a human to test it on." Purple calculated.

"I'll do it!" Gaz volunteered in an instant.

"Eager are we?" Purple asked. "Wonder why?"

"I just want to prove my worth." Gaz said. "If I'm of no use you might choose not to pardon my family when all of this is over." She reasoned.

Red smiled. "Smart girl."

"Excellent." Purple congratulated them. "You are dismissed."

The two females bowed before exiting the room.

"I did something bad didn't I?" Gaz asked once they were out of range.

"Bad?! Try stupid!" Tak hissed.

"What's the problem?" Bek asked as they stopped behind them.

"Gaz accidently gave the Tallest the idea of performing a defectives test on the school!" Tak explained.

"But they're all defective." Bek reasoned.

"They're going to alter the test." Tak explained. "Instead of looking for defectives the Brains are going to look for those that are only pretending to obey in order to deceive us!"

Bek's eyes widen. "You stupid girl." He snapped do you have any idea what you've done."

"It's just a test." Gaz reasoned. "All you have to do is be a convincing liar."

"Gaz it's not any kind of test you humans are used to." Tak explained. "The brain connects to your mind and observes your inner thoughts. After that it throws a series of trials and situations at you. The way you respond will show the brain if you are what you say you are. It can even trick you into thinking you're dreaming and that your actions have no real consequences. For someone like Zim, he may be able to fool the brain, but for a human who has never experience this kind of test before…" Tak trailed off.

Not that it mattered, Gaz didn't need her to finish. "They'll follow their instinct and defy laws that Irk has set for mankind." She realized. "And if the Brain uses the right scenario the guilty party will be painfully obvious."

"So what do we do?" Bek asked.

"We only have one chance." Tak reasoned. "The Tallest are going to use Gaz as a lab rat to test the new functions of the Test. If she can somehow gather what kind of questions or scenarios the Brain uses we could give them something to prepare with."

"Is that all we can do?" Gaz asked.

Bek nodded. "I'm afraid so." He confirmed. "The defectives test is a test of mind where the testing grounds is your own Subconscious. You can lie to the world, but you can't lie to yourself."

"It would take a truly powerful mind to do that." Tak confirmed. "And I don't think every rebel has what it takes."

"Which means some of them will get caught." Gaz realized.

"That might not be bad think." Bek reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked.

"After the murders at the science camp the Tallest will not risk killing a bunch of human children." Bek explained. "They'll likely join the unregistered humans that were captured by the Irken Worshipers." He reasoned. "They'll be enslaved."

"But they will also be closer to our next goal." Gaz realized.

Bek nodded. "I have no doubt Zim plans to save them."

"Still we can't be sure they'll go there, or what kind of security they'll be under." Gaz reasoned.

"No. but at least we can give them something." Tak reasoned. "I know it's bad but you did what you had to." She told her. "If we don't give Tallest dome good results then they'll get rid of us. This is the only way we can be useful for them."

Gaz nodded. "Then we have no time to waste." She said firmly. "We have to warn them as soon as possible."

"Leave that to me." General Kazar said as he appeared from the shadows.

"How will you get to them?" Tak asked.

"I hear my old pupal Scamooch has moved out of the dorms and into his own place." Kazar reasoned. "He must be making quite a name for himself what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't go and congratulate him in person."

Tak nodded. "He's not going to be happy."

"No I can only imagine how he'll feel when he realizes his Gaz has gotten them into so much trouble." General Kazar mused.

Gaz blushed, obviously beside herself.

"Relax I can ensure the ones who are caught end up with the unregistered humans on Zec." General Kazar assured her. "In the end this little upset will make things run much smoother."

Gaz knew he was right. With more rebels on Zec getting to unregistered humans with enough fighters to enable an escape would make things easier. However, those caught by the Brain would never get to go back to their former lives.

The enemy would know their name and face, they'd be fugitives for the rest of this war.

And if Zim or Dib got caught or worse if the brain discovered their real identities then their best shot at taking down the Tallest was gone!

In the end it all boiled down to one thing: Gaz should really learn when to keep her mouth shut!

* * *

 **(Back with Kathy…)**

 **[Third Period]**

 **{Location: School}**

She was late…

No worse than that, she was 15 minutes late!

"Ms. Rogers." Her science teacher Mrs. Syl hissed addible. "You're late!"

Kathy looked around the room and noticed her classmates were missing. "What's going on" She asked.

"Well if you were on time you'd know." Mrs. Syl answered. "This next week's assignment is group science projects." She explained. "Since you are late you don't get to choose your partner."

"Oh." Kathy said, looking a bit relieved that not having a say in her partner was to be her only punishment.

"Your partner will be our other late individual." Mrs. Syl went on.

As she spoke a rather angry Scamooch came walking into the room.

"Aw Cadet." Mrs. Syl hissed.

"My apologies." Scamooch said with a bow. "My minion made me late!"

"Well that's too bad." Mrs. Syl hissed showing no sympathy. "Since you are late you have no choice but to deal with the only partner avalible."

"Partner?" Scamooch asked.

"Cadet Scamooch this is Ms. Rogers Your new science partner." Mrs. Syl gestured to Kathy. "The two of you have one week to come up with a science project that you will present to me and your classmates. Good luck."

Kathy Gulped and for good reason; Judging by the angry look on Scamooch's face they'd need all the luck they could get.

* * *

 **Episode 7-Minion (Part 3) END!**


	24. Invader Zim: Renegades S02 Ep08 (Part 1)

**Episode 8: Love and War**

 **Episode Summary** \- The Tallest has Gaz test their new weapon against the Renegades. Can she gather enough information to save as many of her friends as possible. Meanwhile as the Leaders of the Renegades prepare for their inevitable defeat; forbidden love threatens to blossom once more as Kathy finds herself stuck with Cadet Scamooch as her science partner. Will these two unlike individuals fall in love?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And we are back with another exciting part of Invader Zim Renegades! Thank you all for all your comments and dedication to this series.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**_

* * *

 **Episode 8: Love and War (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Zim and Dib…)**

 **[Curfew]**

 **{Location:** **Apartment building 243 Rm 008, On Zec** **}**

He had forgotten how angry she could make him…

"Of all the things she could suggest!" Zim hissed as he beat his fist on the table at the news.

General Kazar smiled at the reaction, and rightfully so. His expression shows that the Irken before him is truly the same he has always been. Yes, Earth and it's humans taught him compassion and love, but some habits could not be broken. And it would appear his temper was one of them.

"So, the Computer brain can hack into you mind and just see whatever it wants?" Dib asked looking thoughtful.

General Kazar's attention shifted to that of the boy beside his future leader. He had heard great things about this boy. He was smart, conning, and could keep up with a well elite Irken soldier at the age of eleven! Such accomplishments made him stand out among the rest of his race. In fact, the elder Irken thought that perhaps Dib wasn't human at all.

However, Zim had assured him in private that He had looked into the same theory, and as unlikely as it sounded Dib was indeed human. However, his blood and cells showed obvious signs of tampering, Zim theorized that Dib's father must have done this to make him a successor worthy of following his footsteps.

Dib of course, had figured out the whole: "I must be some kind of super baby." Thing when he was still in diapers. Mostly because when he was 2 he was already spelling words like Aliens while other kids his age just drooled. As he got older he often wondered what kind of person he would have ben if his father had just left well enough alone. Then he found out he was actually a clone of his father and realized that if his father had left well enough alone than Dib wouldn't exist. Yeah, that news took a little getting use to, but Dib finally understood why his father was so disappointed that they weren't more alike.

Long story short, he had gotten over the news rather quickly and now it would appear he and his father were finally seeing eye to eye. All in all, things were looking good in the father, son department.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Zim tried to explain. "Sure, against a weak mind the brain could basically read it like a book, but it's not impossible to trick them. After all I did it during the trail after the fire."

"So, what so you got to do?" Dib asked. "Believe in your own lies?"

"Computer Brains designed to judge the guilty are different from those design to detect defectives." Zim explained. "For example, when you face a Judging brain your still conscious and have an easier time controlling your thoughts. However, What Red and Purple plan to do is the complete opposite. You're basically put in a dream state where you're more likely to follow instinct than think things through."

"A lucid dreamer could do it." Dib reasoned.

"Perhaps." Zim agreed. "But to hope all of our comrades are lucid is childish and a waste of time."

"So, this is it?" Dib asked. "We're finally going to lose one."

"It's just a battle my Taller." General Kazar assured Zim. "Besides I have already set in motion a way to use it for our favor."

"How?" Zim asked.

"After the incident with the execution of the scientist at the science camp the Tallest will be weary to kill another human, let alone children." Kazar explained. "I've arranged that they'll be stripped of their citizenship and placed with the unregistered humans on Zec."

"That's great!" Dib exclaimed. "More of our forces will be up here!"

"Under high security no doubt." Zim reminded him. "However, having some of our forces with the Undergrounders could be useful in executing our next move."

"Undergrounders?" Kazar asked.

"They are the humans the Irken worshipers captured." Zim explained. "The blind bandit came from their ranks. They lived underground liberating unregistered humans who were being used as slaves; there numbers are essential to this resistance."

"Plus; they're being treated like dirt!" James reasoned. He, Rachel, and Mark were also here. Now that Dib and Zim were minions they had privileges other humans did not have. One of those privileges was that they could have social events after curfew with whomever as long as they were inside of their residence. So, naturally Zim had set up a dinner date with his fellow Renegade leaders.

Zim knew it was risky to hold this meeting, if anyone of them failed the defectives test and the Tallest found out they were on Zec in this house…well the Tallest weren't stupid! Still, this meeting was important. For if there was anyone that they could not afford to get caught it was the humans sitting at this table.

"As unregistered humans they basically don't exist in the eyes of the Irken law. Which means their captures can treat them however they want!" Rachel pointed out the obvious.

"We will liberate them." Mark assured her.

"Yes." Zim agreed. "But first we have to focus on passing this test and preparing those who will likely fail."

"How?" Dib asked.

"We need to pick a leader." Rachel reasoned. "Someone who can gather our troops and the Undergrounders under one banner and take charge."

"Well also need a way of communicating with them once they are inside." Zim added.

"I have that taken care of." Kazar reasoned.

"Go on." Zim insisted.

"Bec has been reassigned to crowd control at the encampment." Kazar explained.

"They're being kept in a camp!" Rachel sounded furious.

Kazar nodded. "Since the incident at the science camp and the recent stoppage of all Irken productions across the Empire the unregistered Humans are the new production line." Kazar explained. "They produce anything from snacks to weapons."

"And by keeping them up here the Tallest think we can't reach them." Zim finished.

"A successful attack on Zec will not only give us more troops but Lard Nar as well." Dib reasoned.

"Speaking of." Rachel began but Zim held up his hand to stop her.

"I know they are expecting me." Zim assured her.

"You're running out of time." Rachel argued. "If you don't see them and soon…"

"We have to fix this first." Zim reminded her.

"Then I suggest we do it quickly." Kazar cut in. With that he stood. "I must return to the palace." He said. "I will keep in touch."

Zim nodded and the General took his leave.

"I don't like him." Mark said once he was out of ear shot.

"You don't like anyone." James reminded him.

"No for once I must agree." Zim said surprising them. "Kazar is known for sitting on the fence and choosing the side he thinks will win. If the Tallest begin to regain the upper hand he may become a liability."

His fellow leaders nodded.

"We should get some sleep." Dib reasoned looking at the clock which read half past 10. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"How are we going to prepare for this!" Rachel asked.

"We must leave our school hours to our robotic doubles." Zim reasoned.

Rachel nodded, of course all the leaders of the Renegades had robotic doubles. It allowed them to warn off suspicion when it came to the spy drones. Whenever they were on a mission or at the dome the robotic doubles played out their lives for them. So that the spy drones would see them doing normal human things during these moments.

"For now, I have to teach you how to survive this." Zim continued.

"What about Scamooch?" Dib asked gesturing to the cadet.

Scamooch was sitting at the table in silence and hadn't even bothered touching his food.

"He'll be fine." Zim assured him. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow id going to be tough."

His fellow leaders nodded and got up to settled down for bed. Since it was past curfew they would all be spending the night here.

"Want to talk about it?" Zim asked as they left.

Scamooch shook his head.

"Look I know you don't want to work with a human outside of covert operations." Zim said, deciding to talk about it anyways.

"They already think I'm a human lover!" Scamooch hissed.

Zim smiled. "This will be good for you." He assured him. "By doing this you prove humans and Irkens can work together on equal grounds."

"And if she gets caught by the defectives test?" Scamooch reasoned. "How will that make me look?"

"Be as nasty as you have to be in public." Zim insisted. "Just remember humans have feelings too."

"I know that!" Scamooch snapped.

Zim's smile widen. "This has nothing to do with what your classmates feel does it?" He asked.

"I won't catch this love bug these humans have infected you with!" Scamooch growled.

Zim chuckled despite the obvious insult. "You could learn a lot from them." He told him. "Like the fact that love isn't a weakness."

"Is too!" Scamooch argued.

"Have you forgotten that it is love that started this war?" Zim asked. "A war we are currently winning?"

"Yeah until your girlfriend ruined it!" Scamooch lashed back.

"It is not ruined." Zim reasoned. "It's called a tactical defeat."

"What?" Scamooch was confused.

"Sometimes losing a battle is unavoidable." Zim reasoned. "But if you use that lose to your advantage it can ensure that you win the next one. Take Dib and I for example, we have both won and lost against each other, and with each win and failure we learned about the enemy. Dib would often begin to underestimate me closely after he won a battle. So, when I won the next one it reminded him that I was not to be taken lightly." He explained. "The Tallest will make the same mistake, they will be blinded by this win, and we will use it to liberate those they capture and increase our ranks while doing it."

"Still she couldn't have suggested a worse idea." Scamooch pointed out the obvious.

Zim smiled. "Betraying use got the group into similar trouble." He reasoned, "But it worked out in the end."

"That's reckless thinking!" Scamooch lectured.

"Humans are reckless creatures." Zim answered simply. "This is how they do things."

"And somehow they continue to prosper." Scamooch shook his head in disbelief.

Zim nodded. "They are living proof that everything we believe about defective is wrong." He said. "They are also the reason that I am beginning to accept that being defective is ok."

"Convincing the rest of our race that will not be easy." Scamooch told him.

Zim nodded. "I know, and though I still feel like I'm not the one to be leading us into this new era." He sighed. "It would appear I have no choice."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Scamooch asked. "When you see the Ancients."

Zim smiled and nodded. "I think it would be good for you." He admitted. "But by disappearing you're making your position in this war very clear."

Scamooch nodded. "I can't hide behind the loyal student masquerade any longer than you can." He reasoned. "I chose you as my minion remember." He said standing. "And I vowed to stand by your side in that moment. I'm going through with this."

"The I suggest you get your affairs in order." Zim instructed. "Because we are leaving as soon as this mess with the Undergrounders is over."

"Why not just go now?" Scamooch reasoned. "We might not get another chance."

"I can not abandon my comrades." Zim reasoned as he kneeled down beside the cadet. "Besides I made a promise to Crystal." He added. "We will save her family then we will go, I promise."

Scamooch nodded. "Well for our sake I hope this doesn't cause a huge set back."

Zim nodded his own agreement, and with that the two Irkens retreated to get some much-needed sleep.

After all, tomorrow had promised to be one of their greatest challenges yet!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

 **[The Next Morning]**

 **{Location:** **Somewhere On Zec** **}**

She was running, getting as far away as possible.

She still couldn't believe she had escaped!

Gaz zig-zagged through the streets of Zec, desperately trying to get away. She had to get to him, to save him from their enemies.

Several spy drones and Irken soldiers pursued her, and yet somewhere in the back of her mind Gaz knew this was wrong.

How? Well, for starters the streets of Zec were empty, the sun was high in the sky meaning Zec should be crowded with several loyal Irkens that could stop her. But nothing stood in her way. It's then that she realizes she has no idea how she escaped the palace in the first place.

' _This is all wrong.'_ She told herself. _'This isn't right.'_

But why wasn't it right?

Gaz tried to remember…what was the last thing she remembered?

" _When you go in try to remember it's not real."_

Gaz came to a screeching stop as she realized why this was so wrong.

"Freeze human!"

Gaz placed her hands in the air and turned around slowly as the Irken soldier aimed his weapon at her. "This isn't real." Gaz said stepping forward.

"I said freeze!" The soldier warned.

Gaz placed her hands down. "No!" She said and charged.

The soldier fired off a shot.

It made contact…Gaz gasped…She was hit!

Gaz screamed as she woke up to a computer brain latched onto her head. She lifted her hands up and ripped it off her head, gasping for breath.

"You lasted longer that time." Tak told her.

Gaz looked down at the Irken female and just like that she remembered everything. They were testing the new weapon for weaknesses. "I still failed the test." She reasoned. "The brain knew exactly what I really wanted. It used my need to warn Zim against me."

Tak nodded. Thankfully the Tallest had trusted them to test the new weapon on their own, Not that it mattered. The empire was in a state of all out war, so they had more important things to worry about. Like how they were going to stop Lard Nar from stealing what was left of their labor force. Tak smiled at the thought. It turns out the Vort was becoming the perfect distraction.

"I need to notice it's a test from the beginning!" Gaz stated the obvious.

"Don't worry." Tak assured her. "General Kazar is feeding all of this data straight to Zim."

Gaz nodded. "But what good is the data if they can't practice going up against it."

"I think Zim plans to make a similar device." Tak said.

"But that won't save all of them." Gaz stated the obvious.

"No, We will lose this one." Tak admitted. "But by the Tallest wining think what that means for us." She reasoned. "They will no longer doubt us, which means we will have more freedom to begin converting what's left of the Irken soldiers on Zec."

Gaz knew she was right. This win would blind the Tallest to their next attack. "But I just feel so…filthy."

"Sometimes you've got to stab a few friends in the back to win a war." Tak assured her.

"Such a task might be easy for you Irkens." Gaz stated. "But the human heart can only take so much."

Tak frowned, it wasn't like Gaz to be so vulnerable. "This isn't your fault." She assured her. "You did the right thing. By getting caught more Renegades will have the perfect reason to be on Zec! Soon the Tallest will have willingly surrounded themselves by the enemy."

"They'll lose everything." Gaz reasoned. "Those who are caught will be stripped of what little rights humans have. Their families will be seen as providers of traitors! This will ruin their lives; they will suffer for the rest of this war."

"Then for their sake lets make it a shot one." Tak advised.

Gaz wanted to argue but found herself grasping desperately for a sense of solid ground. She had to get a hold of herself. Zim needed her to focus, they all did. She reached for the brain. "Let's go again."

Tak nodded and signaled the brain to start a new test.

They had no time to waste, in a time span as short as a week the Renegades would taste their first defeat. And how they handled said defeat would decide weather or not they'd still have a chance of winning this war.

They could not afford any distractions, or else it was game over for everyone!

* * *

 **Episode 8-Love and War (Part 1) END!**


End file.
